The Fractured Looking Glass
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Edmond Vessalius, middle son to the Vessalius family and Jack's older brother. On the other side of the Looking Glass he was also Harry Potter. Edmond was dragged into the Abyss during Sablier, but...being the Master of Death kept him from being consumed. Now back from the Abyss he's after two things, the truth...and Alyss's Happiness. With the Black Queen Alex and a Grim he hunts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I…own nothing. I don't even own the Pandora DVD's or anything. Are those even for sell in this damned country? Not that I would know we never get anything here… What do I own? Well, a twisted imagination, a love of gruesome scenes and deaths, anime, and a fondness toward Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, and Pandora Hearts. Sorry if my story takes on a more Wonderland approach at times. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and I must thank ****PyromaniacBlackWings for letting me use the plot of Harry being one of the older Vessalius brothers. Thanks again, and I hope you also like the story, since you inspired me!**

**Pairings: None, as of now. I'm not sure if it will be Yaoi, Yuri, cannon, or a mixture of the two. Perhaps I'll figure that out in time. **

**Spoiler: There will be an Oc in this story. It's mainly a person I created to be a chain for Harry/Edmond. Her story will be relevant to Harry's time as Edmond, but her appearance won't change much of anything or be important to the plot itself. She was mainly created from an idea I had about the seal having chains, and the Intention of the Abyss, Alyss, having someone in the Abyss with her. There also needed to be someone to connect Edmond and Alice/Abyss since it was never shown that Jack's brothers even met Alice/Alyss. Oh, and Sirius might appear, maybe even Snape. I know who Sirius's Chain is, but who would make a Snape Chain? I'm thinking Raven for some reason.**

**Music: Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown.**

* * *

It started there. In that small dark cupboard. Where the spiders had been his only true friends, crawling over him and playing with him. That was when he had noticed it. That the darkness was alive. That the shadows would whisper and sing to him if he listened close enough. He knew it wasn't really darkness, knew it wasn't really the shadows. No it was something more. Something twisted, and strange, and so powerful. Yet it felt safe to him. Terrifying yes, but safe…

There was something…uncontrollable about that darkness. Something ancient and cruel. And yet Harry was always happy. Happy that it would visit him. Bringing about dreams of white rabbits and talking toys. Of tea parties and childish laughter and stories. Of a protective cat called Cheshire and the girls he loved to protect, even if he was confused at how to protect one from the other. Of blood-stained black rabbits and a void of endless darkness. Of long blonde hair pulled into a braid coping that of long black hair. The same colored eyes…

And Alyss…and Alice… He hated seeing them sad. One sad and lonely with no idea of who she was. However, she had wanted that, had left her memories with Cheshire to guard and protect. One that was lonely and slowly being twisted and corrupted. She had been the white side, the kind side but he wondered if she remembered how to be kind anymore. But the one that stood out in his mind the most was the one that tried to help Alyss. The one that absorbed most of the malice to protect her, and played with her so she wasn't lonely.

The Black Queen…sometimes he wondered if her name shouldn't be the Black Knight…

* * *

Harry Potter was quite fond of the darkness. And though he wouldn't admit it, he rather liked chaos opposed to order. Order meant that the truth was hidden from him, it meant people decided what he needed and didn't need to know. Chaos, in chaos there was no order. Meaning there were no rules, no right and wrong. No, Harry rather liked Chaos. However, he wasn't fond of this type of Chaos.

Harry Potter couldn't help but sigh as he sat on the fountain of the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort had been killed of course, and he still found this to have been too easy and ironic. However, a part of him wished he hadn't. Eventually the war would have died down to nothing. Sure more people would have been dead, but things would have been different. After all over time both sides would have lost too many people to fight anymore. Everything would have drifted off peacefully.

No, instead everything was chaotic. At the moment everyone was rushing to make the wizarding world what they thought it would be. People were afraid to change from the way the dark lord had made things. The light side wanted everything to be made how they thought it should be. While good for muggles and muggleborn's, it was bad for most creatures. The purebloods were trying to change things to their vision. Again, it would have been good for most creatures, but bad for non purebloods.

Not to mention…he hated everyone looking to him for advice. He hated their attentions. He hated their worship… he hated being followed and pressured into marrying Ginny. Just because she was like his mother didn't mean he loved her. Every time he tried, he only thought of her as Ron's little sister. His little sister. And frankly Harry wasn't into incest. No one seemed to want to know his intentions. No one wanted to know his wishes or thoughts.

He was pushed into the Auror division. Although Kingsley had needed help and promised to release him if he asked, so he wasn't too stressed about it. He was guilt-tripped into dating Ginny. He hated the fact that she thought he didn't see her eyes wandering. He was oblivious at times, but he wasn't that thick. He wasn't able to get anyone to believe Snape was on his side. No one believed Dumbledore's portrait either.

He couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione were already married with a kid on the way. Yea they had mourned Fred for a few months but after that it was like everything was fine. He could see that Andromeda was slowly fading away. She couldn't really raise Teddy, her heart too broken but she was trying. And everyone was waiting for an invitation to the Potter-Weasley wedding sure to take place. Again, he knew Ginny wasn't happy with the arrangements, but this was something she had always thought would be her future.

Honestly…Harry was wearing down. Not to mention those odd dreams. Harry had been having dreams lately…of becoming another person. It was strange, this person was him and yet not. They had the same eyes, the same hair, the same body, the same age, even the same birthdates. Only…separate lives… However, something was wrong with the other him. Edmond, he was sure the name was. Sometimes…

Harry sighed, resting his head on his arms and closeing his eyes. Sometimes he wished he could be Edmond instead of Harry…

_"**But you can." **_

Blinking Harry lifted up his head. His eyes widening as he jumped to his feet. He was in the Death Chamber… but he didn't know how he got here. It shouldn't be possible. He had just been in the center of the Ministry. Not to mention the Department of Mysteries were sealed off until everything had been restored. Looking around Harry's eyes darted around for anything, anything but…

His eyes landed on the veil against his wishes.

He hated it…

_"**Why, when it could grant your wish?"**_

Harry jumped hearing that voice again. He really hoped he wasn't hearing voices again. This one didn't have the hiss of a snake though.

_"**You're wish to be Edmond instead of Harry. You want that, yes?"**_

Harry froze for a moment. He had never told anyone about Edmond.

_"**I see, I see! It's true! That you wish to take Edmond's place? That's good because, Edmond is in danger."**_

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step foreword. "What do you mean? What do you mean Edmond's in danger?" he asked.

_"**It would seem Edmond has caught a terrible disease. One no one think he'll survive. One that's almost finished in killing him off."**_

"Then stop it! Don't let it kill Edmond. Can't you do anything?" He asked.

_"**I'm afraid Edmond's time is up. He's aware of this, yes. But Edmond has a wish… Edmond wishes Harry can have a chance at what his heart desires. A chance to live Edmonds life for him."**_

Harry's eyes widened. "What, but…that would mean…"

_"**Yes, Edward will have to die. But that's going to happen either way. This way Harry can take Edmond's place when his soul vanishes. However…Harry will have to cease to exist here, for that."**_

Harry froze again eyes wide. "Cease to exist?" He questioned numbly.

_"**Yes… Harry and Edmond's worlds are separated. If one were to enter the other's they must switch completely. However, since Edmond is dying that can't happen. Harry…would have to leave this world, his world behind."**_

Harry turned his eyes locked onto the veil. The veil which looked more like a mirror then anything. A mirror that reflected Edmond and someone else behind him.

_"**You have to hurry. The choice won't always be there. And you're running out of time. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock….hehehehehehe…." A hand closed around Edmond's throat.**_

Harry jerked and opened his eyes again. His eyes locked onto the people walking around him blankly. Not registering the greetings and conversations around him. Instead all he could hear was the ticking of a clock that wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...**

**Pairings: Nothing yet.**

**Music: Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown.**

* * *

It was a decidedingly painful pulse. Griping, bending, tearing, suffocating, twisting, engulfing, tormenting… It felt as if she was being pulled apart piece by piece. Whatever sanity she had retained had to have snapped by now. But it was all exceedingly enjoyable as well. This pain meant she was real. She existed. She was alive; or rather she had been… This pain also meant that she would be returning. To that place…

She was rather excited about it either way. This pain…meant that her time was up. Oh sure, she and her partner hadn't been summoned yet… But it was only a matter of time, moments or seconds really. This meant she had to set her priorities straight, only… She no longer had any priorities. Really all she could do was wait… There wasn't anyone left to fight for.

"_Onee-Sama we'll always be together right? Forever and ever. Right?"_

Blood stained satin gloves came to rest on the broken and crumbling stone that made up the ground. Slowly shifting from the curled position. Stained and worn soft leather boots came foreword. The soles causing pieces of rubble and fine dust to shift. The boots climbed up to the figures bloody and scrapped knees, with tight laces and latches placed along.

"_Neh, Onee-Sama. You'll always be with us right? Even if we were sent to the Abyss you would follow us right?"_

A tight black leather like material was used for trousers, the material coming to rest not that long before the blood stained knees. Black satin blood stained gloves covered the hands, and arms that came to wrap around the legs pulling them close. The gloves easily disappearing into the thin black ruffled sleeves that covered the arms. The rest of the clothing hidden behind the black petticoat that was splashed and dripping crimson.

"_And if Onee-San was sent to the Abyss, you'd wait for us right? You know we'd come so we could continue to be with you. Right, Onee-San. We could come couldn't we?"_

A mouth twisted into a wide grin, showing blood stained teeth, as a light chuckle escaped. Black hair, dripping with blood fell over a pale face. The fingers tightened enough to hear the bones creak and the flesh pull taunt. Black covered shoulders shook slightly, yet no sobs or tears came about. It merely seemed to be a movement similar to one rocking or fidgeting. The sound of liquid moving and collecting, the soft plips of it gathering…

"_We trust Onee-Sama. Because Onee-Sama will always protect us, always be at our side. Right Onee-Sama?"_

The sound of crunching as if bones being snapped and shredded came from not far behind her. The sickening squashing of soft organs being smashed together, the ripping sound of flesh being torn away. Soft growling purrs similar to that of a cat or dog. The sound was continuous, interrupted only slightly by a few whimpers or shuddering gaps for breath. Vocal cords were needed to make actually words and sounds, and that was always what was destroyed first.

"_Onee-Sama?"_

The pale face hides, as the hands tightened.

"Onee-Sama's such a pathetic liar…who can only betray…"

The sounds paused for a moment, silence echoing after the words. Slowly and loudly something lumbered closer to the crouched figure. It eventually came to rest at their side. The silence stretched for a few moments.

"**Is Alex having regrets?"**

The pale face lifted slightly still concealed by dark hair. The large looming shadow behind seemed to stretch farther then it should. Eclipsing and almost seeming protective of the curled up figure. Pale lips parted expressionlessly.

"No."

In the darkness behind a flash of razor sharp teeth become a cruel grin.

"Of course not, my Black Knight."

* * *

She couldn't even scream. So tired… her eyes fluttered lazily as the seal continued to pulse. She stood still as the energy of the Abyss came to consume her. The glowing crimson violet energy was rather beautiful. She blinked once as the ground beneath her became soft. She could feel herself being dragged down once more. However, she couldn't bring herself to care much. She stood silently hair and clothes tugging and pulling around her.

The Black Knight was also in a similar stance of uncaring and boredom. The Black Knight so rarely found a person she found worthy to be her Contractor. Because of this she didn't try to cling to this putrid annoying world anyway. She wasn't interested in it, or in escaping the Abyss like all other chains were. The only interest she ever found was her contractors. This one being her favorite so far. She wondered what type of chain the girl would become.

The Will of the Abyss also wanted to meet her contractor. Not that it was surprising. Her contractors always became powerful or useful chains in the end. And as said before, she was extremely…proud was it? Of this contractor. Only saddened that her sanity hadn't been lost at all. Or perhaps it was easy to say her sanity had been naturally twisted a bit either way.

It was painful…She was rather relieved that it was so excruciating. That feeling was back and she was being engulfed in darkness again. This would be her second time… It didn't matter. She rather liked the Abyss… Closeing her eyes she allowed her consciousness to fade into the darkness.

* * *

**_"You're finally here? I'm so happy!"_**

Blinking slowly, she found that her consciousness had returned. The last things she remembered was being returned to the Abyss and wrapped in Chains. Now she was…somewhere she hadn't been before. It wasn't the void of the Abyss, but it still felt like the twisted darkness that made it up.

**_"I remember you. Do you remember me?"_**

She was on a checkered tile. Oddly enough there was something almost familiar about it. The same…yet not. Her eyes glanced to the side. Then blinked catching sight of a giant shelf of toys. Toys that seemed to be staring and laughing at her.

**_"Hey can you hear me? Were you broken already? That's no fun! I thought you didn't snap unlike the others."_**

"**I think my human is merely taking in being able to feel again…"**

Blinking at a shift nearby, she turned her head slightly. Was that a cat? How…appropriate considering where she was. Wherever that was. All she knew was that she was in the Abyss again. Lifting up a hand she held it out to the creature. It seemed to stare back at her with a red eye that was confused.

**_"Ah is that so! I suppose it would be painful then… Mhmmm. Hahahaha, I've never met a person that didn't scream when they were in pain before!"_**

"**That is why she was intriguing to me. More so then my others have been."**

**_"Of course you would bring me someone interesting Black Knight. Then again your twin's are also interesting. How is my White Knight, or are you ignoring one another again? Ah, that's right I killed him didn't I? Back before I rebuilt this place and the Black Alice became a Chain."_**

She motioned her fingers for the cat to come closer. She wondered if he would hiss or scratch her. It inched foreword, before snarling at the toys that were being so loud all of a sudden. They were quite annoying. She blinked breaking free when something nudged her fingers. She looked up to see the cat sniffing at her.

**_"His name is Cheshire! He's my dearest friend! And red really does suit him."_**

Closeing her eyes she took a deep breath she knew she couldn't deny that voice anymore. It wasn't the same, or at least it wasn't the same as the other one had been. That would mean this wasn't the gentle one…or was it? Turning her head her eyes locked onto the white version before her.

"Hello, Alyss."

**_"So you do remember?"_** She declared happily hugging the rabbit tightly and spinning around._** "I was worried you wouldn't Alex!"**_ She said happily closeing her eyes with a mocking laughter of innocence.

Alex knew this was Alice, no this was Alyss...while white she was by no means gentle and kind or was it sane. Or was it that she was simply no longer that way? Alex was quite sure that that this Alyss used to be demure and passive...the white side she truly was. However, just from looking at the shadows in those eyes...she was no longer the pure white she had been. Either way there was something wrong...something other then the loss of innocence.

Or was it…that she couldn't even see a reflection of the other Alice. It was confusing. She had called the white Alice, the one in the Abyss, Alyss. The names similar and easier to remember. She had been the kind one, the gentle one that wore lighter colors. Alice, Alice was the violent one the one that liked dark colors. Although truthfully they were both cruel and twisted when they needed to be. However something was different…

Alex blinked slowly, red eyes drifting into a state of boredom.

"What happened to Alice?" She asked. "And why does Alyss want to see me?" She questioned finally pushing herself to stand up. Her black dress reaching to her thighs and trailing as an almost reflected copy of the girl before her, only inverted. Her coat draping around her ankles.

Suddenly the girl paused her eyes looking down as she stood beside the more human version of the Black Knight. _**"Alyss got rid of the Black Alice. The blood-stained Alice. That Alice is now a chain. That Alice shattered her memories and has drifted into the Abyss as the Blood-Stained Black Rabbit… She left Alyss all alone. I hate that B-Rabbit!" **_She declared with crazed yet sad and lonely eyes, glaring into nowhere.

_**"Since she forgot, Alyss doesn't know! Alyss doesn't know…what happened to Jack…." **_She said trailing off. _**"Jack is gone. Jack hasn't come back. Jack…Jack has abandoned me just like Alice! But I…I want Jack back…I miss Jack…" **_She said looking down with her hair covering her face.

Suddenly she started snickering. She looked up with a cruel smile and cruel eyes. _**"Just like you're Onii-Sama and Edmond left you!" **_She declared happily.

Alex's eyes widened for a moment before retuning to normal. She could see now…what was wrong. Alyss had started to be corrupted and twisted by the Abyss. In the past it was Alice that kept her from being twisted. Alice was the one filled with hatred and darkness. However, if Alice was truly gone… Nothing was keeping Alyss pure and uncorrupted anymore. Alex wasn't sure what to do in this situation…

At least her hatred was only coming from her loneliness.

"…What does Alyss want?" She asked quietly.

Alyss smiled cheerfully again. _**"Alyss has to turn Alex into a Chain. Humans aren't allowed here. Except for Jack. If Jack came back I wouldn't make him a chain. Anyway, Alyss wants Alex to stay here with Alyss. That way we can play together and not be lonely. And one day…Jack and Edmond will come back for Alyss and Alex." **_She said happily holding out her hand.

**_"Alex is still so white and sane. I would make you my White Queen…but that's what I am!" _**She declared with a closed eyed happy expression.

**_"And Alex doesn't wear the white she used to anymore. The white she had been so fond of before. Alex hates the white now, Alex can't stand it. That's why you made a contract with the Black Knight instead of the White Knight. Albus was quite displeased you chose Kira rather then he. So instead you'll take the blood-stained Alice's side. You'll become my Black Queen!"_**

Alex blinked looking down at herself. Cracks had appeared along her skin, which was quickly becoming a solid black. Her eyes glanced back up to Alyss. Alyss merely watched the sight with a cruel grin, Cheshire and the Black Knight at her side.

Alex merely sighed, there wasn't anything so could do, but agree. Besides…even if she didn't believe it. She wanted to see Edmond again, and stand by his side… She closed her eyes dropping her head back as the power of Abyss finally broke her.

* * *

_Emerald green eyes stared back at the girl, as a long fringe of black hair moved around his head. His long hair pulled back into a braid that moved along with the breeze. He was clothed in dark rich noble standing clothing, mainly made up of red and gold. _

_Starring right back at him the girls red eyes finally moved from the roses all around her. Her long fringe reaching her shoulders bangs curled to frame her face. Her black hair free and moving in the wind. She was clothed in pure white with purple tones. _

"_Well then, it's a pleasure Alex. My name is Edmond Vessalius."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pandora Hearts. I do own the Black Knight and Black Queen/Alex used in my story.**

**Pairings: None so far.**

**Music: Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown**

* * *

Harry stood before the veil, only this time he knew it was real. He could hear the whispers…but more importantly he could hear the ticking of that clock. It had sped up while he had been thinking. And he knew it was extremely close to stopping once and for all. And he was scared. Not scared of the Veil, not of the other world, not of that voice… No, he was scared of being alone. His whole life he had wanted to mean something, be a part of something, to be needed by someone. He thought he had found that here…and had been happy.

But they didn't need him anymore. Not in the way he wanted to be needed. He didn't want to be needed as a best friend. He didn't want to be worshiped as a hero. He didn't want to be needed as a future husband. He didn't want to be needed…as Harry Potter. He wanted…he wanted someone to need him. To not be able to go on without him. Perhaps it was twisted and selfish…but that was what he wanted, no needed. To have someone need him so much that the world would stop without him.

He had thought Teddy would be that person. But even with Andromeda's failing health the boy didn't need him. He had friends that cared about him already. And Molly had already adopted him. He knew the boy would be protected and looked after even if he did inherit the curse from his father. Then again, he wasn't so special in Teddy's life anyway. Just another person that came to visit and played with him. Hermione and Ron saw the kid more then he did. Teddy would be fine. And without him needing Harry, there was nothing really keeping him here.

But Edmond… Edmond needed Harry. Because without Harry Edmond's life, his story would end. Harry had caught up to Edmond's memories in his dreams. He saw his weakened dying form. And he heard his wishes for Harry to have a somewhat happy life. And this way, he would be in Edmond's body. While his mind wasn't from Edmonds world, he wouldn't suffer any because Edmond's body was. Not to mention…Edmond didn't want his little brother Jack to cry over him anymore then he had. Jack and Edmond were rather close. Seeing as Sebastian was the Heir and didn't pay them much attention. Jack and Edmond were closer in age anyway.

And Harry…Harry didn't want Jack to be sad either. After all, Jack was his brother at least he would be. Sighing Harry closed his eyes. He was afraid of not being needed anymore. But he knew Jack would need him until he was older at least. And just living would prove he was needed by Edmond, even after his soul was gone.

Opening his them Harry's eyes hardened at the sight before him. Everything had warped again. The Death Chamber while still grey and cold now was twisted and filled with shadows. The Veil was once more a mirror. Edmond staring back with a calm smile, and that hand with poison tipped claws still around his throat.

_"**You came, you came! To ease poor Edmond's suffering. To stop it. To move time foreword for him which has been stopped." The voice called out cheerfully. **_

Harry's eyes were attracted to something floating behind him. He was a bit surprised to find it was a rabbit. A white rabbit with blue tones, and blood dripping from the fabric dress which made up its body. There was something familiar about the rabbit, as if he had seen if before.

_"_**_You have, you have! Don't you remember? I would visit you in that lonely place. In the dark place with the spiders and sha_dows."**

Harry blinked before a memory of being in his cupboard crossed his mind. Of the shadows and darkness being alive. Of feeling safe, and cared for, and actually wanted for once in his life.

_"**Didn't I promise? I promised to take you away. I promised to help you find a place to be happy. A place you would be needed and wanted. A place were you weren't locked up anymore. It's lonely being locked up right?"**_

Harry stared at the rabbit that now floated in front of him. Harry could feel his face softening. A sweet smile crossed his face as he remembered those promises. Remembered his dreams and that Alyss and Alice had been alone and locked away just like him. Reaching forward he hugged the rabbit tightly, lovingly.

"Yes you promised… Thank you so much Alyss." He called happily. He knew this was Alyss. After all Alice had always been more violent and unfriendly. Not to mean she wasn't nice and kind, but she had always been the darker half, the Black half, the bloody red half.

_"**I'm so glad. So glad! One day you can come to the Abyss with me! And we can play and have tea parties and tell stories until we fall asleep…Just like we did. I can't wait. I wish you didn't have to be in the other world. But I know you have to live out Edmond's life. But you have to promise to visit me, to come down here okay?"**_

Harry nodded cuddling the rabbit close. "I promise. Once Edmond's story ends or stops I'll come visit. And we can play all you want." He promised.

The rabbit pulled away with a giggle before turning to the mirror. The hand pulled away from Edmond and the figure vanished. Edmond reached out his hand with his calm smile. Harry smiled back and reached out clasping it. He closed his eyes as he was pulled through the mirror and to the other side.

* * *

_Crying…_

He could hear it. Deep heartbreaking sobs, that were coming from near by. He wanted to make them stop but he didn't know how. There was also a heavy pressure on his chest. He could feel it vibrate with those sobs. Meaning those painful tears was coming from them. But everything felt so heavy and disoriented… He was trying to get his mind straight. Trying to shake off the disturbing and twisted feel and being pulled through something cold and heavy.

"Onii-San…."

_Don't sound so sad…_

The voice helped him push everything aside, even if only for a moment. Blinking his eyes tiredly, oh so tired, he opened them partially to stare at the satin canopy above the bed. He continued to blink darkened emerald eyes taking in with relief the lack of light. He took everything in, in moments. The weight on his chest belonged to a blonde haired boy. One that was important and close to him, or to the him he was now.

_Your pain hurts…_

He used all of his strength to lift a slim weak colorless hand. Weak, too weak, he would have to fix that sunlight would help him not look like a phantom anymore. It dropped heavily to land onto long messy sunshine blonde hair. The figure froze as it registered the feel of fingers running weakly through the strands.

_So please…_

"I'm alright…Jack…" he called weakly his voice cracking embarrassingly.

Suddenly he was starring into a pair of emerald eyes, similar yet lighter then his own. A wide cheerful smile crossed tearstained cheeks. "Edmond-Nii!" He called out happily throwing himself painfully at the slightly older boy.

_Be happy and smile._

Edmond took it with a fond cough and wheeze. Jack would always be so impulsive…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I know I never do these. Decided to start though, mainly I think its to remind myself to get a job. So maybe one day I can own something. Currently I'm helping little Shiva and Shadow on a few stories. It's oddly enough giving me inspiration.**

**Pairings: None! At least none yet. Hmmm... I might make a poll or something for it. I'm currently a huge Break and Gilbert fan. Break more so, something I like about that candy obsessed 'clown'. **

**Music: Mixture of Her Name is Alice by Shinedown and If I Die Young by The Band Perry or whatever. **

* * *

Edmond finished braiding his hair without paying it much attention. He was rather fond of the style and Jack had taken to copying him. Sebastian, their elder brother, merely snorted finding it ridiculous to have such long hair. Then again he found most things ridiculous. Being the Heir to a third-rate nobility had caused their brother to carve a higher standing and power. Meanwhile Edmond and Jack were just happy as they were. Even if Edmond had responsibilities and expectations and couldn't enjoy himself as Jack could. Seeing his younger brother happy made it all worth while.

Today was the celebration of his 21 birthday. While nothing extremely special, people also took note of it, as it was the age of no longer needing education or a tutor. A few allies and friends of the family would be arriving, but it wouldn't be anything too grand. Although the Baskerville Nobility would be arriving…no one else too important would be there.

Edmond sighed shoving his braid behind his shoulder. It had been over 2 years since he arrived here to take Edmond's place. Over two years since Edmond made a miraculous recovery from the death that had been assured.

After seeing the suffering Jack went through, Edmond made sure to spend more time with him then ever. He had to admit, Jack was his favorite person so far. But then again wasn't ones little brother supposed to be? He was also amused that Jack was a self proclaimed music box maker. However, he had seen some of the ones he had put together and been impressed. He was proud that his brother was so good at something he enjoyed so much.

There was only a 4 year difference between them. Jack had just celebrated his coming of age, when Edmond had become ill. Jack had feared he was somehow at fault for his brothers suffering. Edmond had swiftly erased such fears from his brother mind, horrified he would think so. Jack was too much of a kind person. He feared his brother's heart would be broken by cruelty one day. It wasn't that Jack didn't know that darkness and despair existed. It was just that his brother was made up of such calm light; he feared the dark would break him.

Sighing, he moved grabbing the crimson coat he was well known for wearing. His clothing was usually made up of crimson, gold, silver, and black. Although in tribute to her, he always made sure he had something white or light blue with him. He had even talked the gardeners into planting a rose bush of silver roses. If it wasn't for Alyss, he wouldn't be here. The broach he wore was always silver with a light blue almost silver stone.

His trousers were black, and the coverings to his knee length boots were crimson instead of the normal white. His vest was gold with silver buttons. His ruffled shirt was black the ruffles silver, and he always forwent a tie or anything except the broach at his throat. His gloves were crimson with the single silver ring and odd black stone.

His long ankle length cloak was crimson with gold cuffs. The under side was black, and the coats lining was silver. He wore a pair of metal silver earrings in the shape of feather, two per ear. However, there were strips of emerald the crossed over the feathers, giving them an almost 'bound' appearance.

Edmond didn't care much about his looks, not to the level of most nobles at least. However, he did have a sense of style. Edmond did miss the clothes from being Harry though. It was all much simpler and comfortable. Although he was used to this era's clothing from living in the Wizarding World, or at least close enough. Sometimes he questioned if this time was merely the past of Harry's time, or if this was a different 'world' all together.

He wondered if the Wizarding World existed here or if all the magic of…well magic had become absorbed and consumed by the Abyss.

Hmm…

"Onii-San!"

Blinking Edmond turned to watch the door almost bang into the wall as his younger brother ran into the room. It was something that happened daily. However, the two boys following him were new. Edmond paused for a moment staring at the two and tilting his head. That was stopped however when his brother glomped onto him with a happy laugh. Edmond's face split with a wide grin as he wrapped his arms around the boy and spun a few times.

Once everything was settled he set his brother down and ruffled his hair. "So, what happened to cause this visit?" He questioned as he finished slinging his cloak on.

Jack grinned up at him before pulling the two boys up. "These are the new servants I found! This one is Gilbert and that ones Vincent!" He said happily, with a hand on each ones head.

Edmund blinked looking at the two thoughtfully. He took in their appearance. One with black hair almost as messy as his own and gold eyes. The other had golden hair more an amber color then his brother's. He also had one gold eye and red eye. Edmond grinned down at them. "Nice to meet you. I expect you two to keep my little one out of trouble alright?" he asked bending over with his hands on his hips.

Gilbert nodded swiftly, while Vincent seemed to try and hide behind him in uncertainty.

Edmond tilted his head and his grin widened as he jerked his hands on each of their heads, ruffling their hair. "Alright then, but if I hear he's causing any problems… Then I'm sure it will still be his fault."

"Onii-San." Jack whined with an almost pout.

Edmond laughed slightly moving away from the group. He was concerned at the stunned almost shocked appearance the boys had. But seeing Vincent's eyes… Edmond shook his head waving toward the group. "The party will be starting soon, I expect you to be out of your day wear and into something formal. You two as well, but I'll leave that up to Jack." He said moving to leave the room.

Leaving the door open he walked through the halls of the manner. It was a nice manner, extremely so for a middle class family. Edmond could spot a few guests here and there. He was surprised to see a man with the Baskerville crest. Edmund made sure to turn the corner. He really didn't want to make any acquaintanceships until the actual party. He would rather see the gardens. Mainly his rose bushes. He had a feeling that Alyss could see him there.

Walking into the garden he was surprised to see someone already there. A woman around his age perhaps younger and more towards his brother's, was standing there. Her gloved hand was reaching out and hovered above one of the roses, as if she wasn't sure if she should touch it or not. She was dressed all in white with a few purple tones. She had long black hair and pale skin, as if she wasn't allowed out that often. Since she was turned away form him he couldn't tell her eye color.

"You know you can touch them. I won't mind." He said thoughtfully. "And I'm quite sure they don't bite."

"They won't bite…what an odd thing to say…" The voice muttered rather tonelessly.

Edmund shrugged. "Mhmmm, perhaps. Then again, I find the rather odd things more interesting. Like trying to think of six impossible or improbable things before breakfast. And then think of actually doing them throughout the day."

The gloved hand vanished toward her face. "It does sound strange, but interesting more so…" She muttered. Her head tilting thoughtfully. "And who would think of such odd things?" She wondered.

"I'll tell you my name if I'm given yours. Usually a lady is presented before a gentleman." Edmund said with an amused grin.

"That is common in society… I go by Alex." She said. A moment later her face turned toward Edmund revealing red eyes.

Edmund merely grinned giving a flourish of a bow. "Well then it's a pleasure Alex. My name is Edmund Vessalius." He said locking eyes with the girl.

The girl looking back remained blank, however a few moments later and a smile started to pull at her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Own nothing~**

**Pairings: None yet.**

**Music: Her Name Is Alice...I'm thinking I should just name the story that. Hell Frozen Rain, When You're Gone, and Acceptance by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn from Silent Hill Frozen memories. If I Die Young by the band Perry.**

* * *

I can remember that day. Yes, that day will never leave my mind and neither will the memories of the events that happened. But more importantly…I can remember him…and them.

The sun was bright and warm and the air fragrant with nature and flowers. Long black hair danced slightly in the breeze. The long bangs and fringe that shifted with the breeze covered most of her face. Her hair was mostly loose, except for the jeweled clip at the back of her head. The clip kept most of her thick bangs and fringe back since she had so much. Her hands were covered in white stain gloves, a few rings adorned her hands.

Her dress had long ruffled sleeves that the gloves vanished into. The dress was white, with a light purple lace along the front and back. The dress itself was long of course, as custom. It easily covered the white heeled boots she wore. It didn't carry the lace most dresses did. Instead it was in design and color. Not overly attention gaining or expensive as most nobles wore. Around her neck lay a simple white lace collar with a single red rose hanging from the center. It wasn't the color she preferred...

She stood there staring at the roses with a wide eyed expression. Roses were rare in her country, and even then there were never this many colors. Her hand reached out to brush against the petals only to stop short and return to her side. She stared at it with an expression of thought. She wasn't sure she should touch something so obviously pure. After all, what else could a silver rose signify? And she…

She was tainted.

Still she couldn't stop her hand from reaching out again. Just…

She kept herself from jumping when someone spoke. In her mind she was worried and angered at herself. She had been told not to draw attention to herself. The only reason she was even brought was because her Onii-Sama had requested it. He thought it was time to debut the Baskerville Princess. Her eyes might be able to scare respect she supposed. However, more so she hated that she had allowed her guard down. She had never done so. Did she honestly expect things to be any different here?

Although…when he saw them…he didn't react. He didn't treat her any differently. He wasn't scared or anything. Instead he seemed to try and cling to her. Claiming he would rather hang out with her then everyone else. She wasn't sure why, he said it was because she was different. Did that mean he was using her, her eyes? To keep other's away perhaps? Or did he just like her because she was 'odd' and 'strange'?

It was strange…ly nice.

* * *

"And I got to hang out with Glen! He's so different, not like everyone else. He's so interesting and fun to hang around with! I wonder if we can become friends? I know he just tolerates me now."

Edmond smiled in fond amusement. It was close to bed time, Jack had asked him to braid his hair for bed. He was growing it to be like Onii-san. And Jack had found that it was more manageable the next day if braided after his bath and before bed. Vincent sat at the chair to Edmond's vanity kicking his feet, while Gilbert stood at his side.

"And what about you? You spent the whole day with that red eyed girl." Jack said in his almost accusing time.

Edmond paused at that, and watched as Vincent and Gilbert perked up as well.

"Red eyes? You mean like Vincent?" Gilbert asked hesitatingly.

Jack jerked his head around with a wide grin. "No, this girl had red eyes! Not just one but two and Onii-san pulled her around with him all day." He said turning his eyes back to his brother. Vincent and Gilbert also turned with slightly astonished yet uncertain eyes.

Edmond paused for a moment. "Her name is Alex and…I like her."

Jack blinked tilting his head. "You mean like Glen and I?" he asked.

Edmond nodded with a smile. "Yep! I think Alex and I can be the best of friends. Now all I have to do is work on opening her up. I'm sure you'll have the same mission with Glen. Those Baskerville's seem rather closed off." He agreed.

Jack nods bouncing slightly and shoving the braid over his shoulder. "Yea, Glen's really closed off, but I think he seemed more sad and lonely. It's why I usually bother him until he just went along with it." Jack said with a sage like nod.

* * *

"You don't have a true name?" Edmond asked with a slight frown. His father had been talking about some kind of partnership with the 'head' of the Baskerville family. As such he and his brothers had been brought along. Jack hadn't waited long before dragging Glen off somewhere. And Edmond himself hadn't paused before hunting down Alex. Their older brother was the true Heir after all, it was best to leave him with father.

Alex glanced up from the lake they found themselves sitting by. "I have an official name of course. I am a Baskerville… However, Baskerville's by blood aren't true Baskerville's." She stated simply before turning her attention to the water once more.

"Oh?" Edmond asked frowning slightly.

Alex sighed. "Baskerville's are chosen, true Baskerville either way. You are chosen to become a true Baskerville. Baskerville's by blood, are merely figure heads. We are there to look pretty and keep suspicion away. The Head family is nothing more then an illusion. The Father is not the true head of the family as everyone believes. Glen is, his 'father' is merely standing in until Glen can legally take over."

Edmond turned to stare at Alex. She was still cold as ice, but she seemed a bit more comfortable around him. He didn't see those shadows in her eyes anymore.

"Because of this… The true Baskerville's, think us nothing more then a joke. They have no respect for us, and rather enjoy making us miserable. Like I said, we are only here for Society." She finished with a slight shrug.

Edmond pushed himself to sit, with an arm on his propped knee. "You spoke as if…Glen's father wasn't really his father…" He said with caution.

Alex paused for a moment turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. "He is Glen's father…the father that created Glen's body." She said. "But Glen…Glen isn't his son no." She said turning her gaze back to the lake.

Edmond stared at her in thought before allowing his eyes to trail over the lake himself. "What's your official name?"

Alex tilted her head in thought. "Which one? The Baskerville name or the one I was born with?" She asked.

Edmond tilted his head in thought. "You have two?" He asked.

A dark chuckle escaped Alex. "Who would want a child of disaster? My birth family gave me to the Baskerville's when I was a child. I'm not even a Baskerville by blood. I can honestly say everyone here hates me. My Onii-Sama is a true Baskerville, a chosen. He seems to think I'll be of some use to the Baskerville's. So he talked my parents into giving me to the Baskerville's. Talked Glen into accepting me. So because it would help with the image, officially I am Glen's younger sister. So I have my birth name, and my official name." She finished with a cold tone.

Edmond sighed with a small frown. "Well, what name did you like more? You're birth or your official name?"

Alex sighed. "My birth name is gone and dead. It was Alexandria, that's why I like being called Alex. My...younger siblings called me Alex. However, I suppose if I went by any name it would be my official." She said blankly.

"And that is?" Edmond questioned.

"Scarlett Baskerville." She said with ironic amusement. "They just had to name me after these cursed eyes… And its the name I hate the most."

* * *

"So what is the secret of the Baskerville's?"

Alex blinked pausing in mid bite and staring at him blankly. They were back at the same spot only they were having a picnic as well. The two horses moved around the river bank, waiting to head back.

Alex arched an eyebrow as she finished her bite. "Which secret? I've told you they have many." She said.

"How about the one were Baskerville's are chosen not by blood? The one where you and the other's of blood are merely canon fodder." Edmond said plucking one of the grape vines.

Alex snorted. "You just wanted to know what the Baskerville's stand for…" she muttered finishing her food. She paused again tilting her head. "What do you know about the Abyss?" She asked looking out over the lake again.

* * *

"Congratulations on turning 29."

Edmond turned and grinned at his good friend. "I hear you'll soon be turning 21 yourself. I was a bit shocked to find my dear friend was actually so much younger then myself." He said with an expression of mock hurt.

Alex with held a snort as she sat on his bed. "I've never really looked my age. Me looking so old and being Glen's younger sister, helped him become the Head legally faster. Although his, our, parents passing was tragic." She said thoughtlessly.

Edmond snorted. "You were 13 and looked around 17 or 18. That was quite a trick." He muttered.

Alex shrugged. "It helps that neither of us have aged since we were around 18. You still look the same, as when I met you." She said.

Edmond nodded. "And oddly enough you look younger. How is it that when you were 13 you looked around 17, and when you were 17 you looked around 15?" he asked in a confused tone.

Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure. Blame my genes I suppose. You would think we had chains or something…" she said thoughtfully.

"Although you're title as Master of Death could have something to do with it. From what you explained you're basically immortal. I would think... I think you're right up there with the Will of Abyss power wise. Or perhaps the Harmony? I suppose I'm grateful Glen tells me about these things. I don't think he feels guilty about using me, more sometimes I think I merely take the place of someone else in his mind."

Edmond paused. "You mean this Lacie Jack talked about?"

Alex shrugged. "I was around 9 or so when Lacie…'died'. I think the only reason Glen doesn't dismiss me like everyone else does, is because Lacie liked me. Its because of this he told me the Baskerville secrets. And also because he knew I wouldn't tell anyone that would do anything about it. I also think its because I'm the only one that doesn't hate Alice, other then Jack of course."

Edmond paused. "Why do they hate her?" he asked.

Alex's eyes drifted down. "I don't think its hate so much as its fear… They know she's connected to the Abyss. Perhaps that's why… And her similar appearance to Lacie is a cause for concern. Well, to those that had been around at the time. Perhaps it's because Glen acts like he cares about her to an extent? I know that's why the Baskerville's despise me. It's grown from hatred to loathing. Because the only people Glen willingly talks to are Jack, Alice, and myself."

Edmond nods slowly. "That makes sense. Fear and jealousy can destroy people easily." He said trailing off. "Are you hurt?" he asked, glancing in her direction.

Alex's glove covered hand came to rest on one another in her lap as she stared at them. "Just a few scratches and new scars. They would never hurt me enough to endanger me… Normally." She muttered.

Edmond paused. "What do you mean normally?"

Alex glanced up at him. "Normally Glen would be displeased. However, he's been…different lately…"

* * *

"A ball?" Edmond asked.

Alex nodded tossing her hair over her shoulder in annoyance. "My birth family… Anyway, the ball will be in the capital of course. My Onii-Sama is allowing me to go. So I can see my younger siblings. I wanted to know if you would be my escort. You said you wanted to meet them anyway." She said with a shrug.

Edmond stared at her blankly as he twirled the rose between his fingers. "What's really wrong?" he asked.

Alex paused staring at the tear in her glove and the blood staining it swiftly. "Something is wrong, Harry. Glen, he's been acting even stranger since it was announced. My Onii-Sama is actually allowing me to see my siblings legally. He loathes me and would never do that. To let me see the two people I care about most…he's planning something. Not to mention…I know Gilbert is still missing. Jack knows what's going on, and I'm sure it's his loyalty toward Glen that's kept him form telling you."

"Telling me what?" Edmond asked.

Alex dropped her hand ignoring the blood staining the grass. "Glen has chosen Gilbert for his next body." She said turning her attention to Edmund. "I think he's planning to use the ball for the transfer. And I know your brother plans to stop it."

Edmond locked eyes with Alex. "Where is this ball going to be?" He asked.

Alex glanced away. "Sablier."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. I do want to own the Pandora Hearts manga and anime though. I do own all the Harry Potter books and most of the movies!**

**Pairings: None yet.**

**Music: Her Name Is Alice...I'm thinking I should just name the story that. Always on My Mind, When You're Gone,****and Acceptance by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn from Silent Hill Frozen memories. If I Die Young by the band Perry.**

* * *

Everything…is so broken…

He…finally remembered.

Truly honestly remembered.

He remembered his dreams now.

The dreams he had in that cupboard as Harry. It was strange, and he knew why he hadn't remembered. He hadn't remembered because he gained these dreams, these memories long before he ever became Edmond. Long before he ever knew they existed. That was why, when he crossed the worlds he didn't he had remembered when talking to Alyss, but forgotten once he passed through the Looking Glass. But now he did.

The dreams of Alice and Alyss, of their sadness and suffering. And he remembered the Black queen, Alex…his precious friend Alex. Although she wasn't Alex any longer. It was a true show, a true show that there was no sense of time here. The fact that he knew the Black Queen before he knew Alex. The Alex that would become the Black Queen after the Abyss consumed and finally broke her, twisting what was left.

Was this the reason they always felt comfortable around one another?

And Jack… and Glen…and Gilbert…and Vincent. They all played a part in this. He knew to an extent what happened. He remembered seeing Vincent covered in blood and swearing it wasn't his fault. He remembered seeing Gilbert protecting Jack. He remembered the power of the failed ritual. And he remembered Jack going after Glen. The heartbroken yet determined expression. The blood stained swords. But more so…

He remembered the Abyss swallowing everything.

Lifting his head Edmond allowed slightly dulled eyes to look ahead. His gaze locked on the girl he had taken to watching. Alice was so violent and filled with anger. He remembered Alex saying this was the black Alice, although Alex had said she was more of a red side. After all red was the color of violence and passion. That definition suited this Alice perfectly. Not to mention her eyes turned bloody red when she used her power. Rabbit like…

Truthfully…Edmond had begun to recall a book. One form Harry's world, of a girl named Alice who followed a Rabbit. He wondered if this world; was that story come to life, only twisted and darker…

He didn't know how long it had been. All he knew was that he had been lost in the Abyss since getting here. Alice had appeared eventually. And if he remembered his dreams right, then she had shattered her memories. Her human body becoming the Alice she was now, the Chain B-Rabbit. The Blood-Stained Blood-Eyed Black Rabbit. However, he had yet to find Alyss. And he couldn't find Alex no matter what. He wondered if she even went by that name, or remembered it. Chains had a habit of forgetting their human lives.

He had to wonder why he hadn't become a Chain. Although the answer was clear.

From the ring that refused to leave his finger, to the cloak that he wore beneath his red one; to the wand that burned from it place at the base of his braid. Alex had once said his stopped aging probably had to do with being the Master of Death. It was obvious that his retained humanity also could be thanked to the Deathly Hallows.

Sighing, Edmond slouched more in his crouched position. If this place had no time…how much had passed in the real world? Edmond's world. Harry's World was long gone after all, and not something to worry about. Not that Edmund would know anyway. After all, he made sure to avoid anyone and everyone. Especially the Baskerville's, he wasn't fond of them from their treatment of Jack, Alex, and Alice.

Except Alice, who he helped sometimes by explaining how things went. She had no memories, and no one to help her. So the few times they ran into one another he would tell her things of the Abyss. Those dreams came in handy, and so did Alex's information. And Alyss and his friend if he could ever find them…

Edmund sighed once more. He was sitting on the broken wall of what looked like a single room house. One leg propped with his arms wrapped around it, and the other dangling down. The Abyss was an endless void. Filled with shadows and darkness… Not to mention monsters that would kill, literally, to eat him. However, he couldn't deny that he felt oddly safe within this twisted madness. He felt oddly sane; however he was sure he had changed somehow.

Sighing and dropping his forehead back to his knee, he watched Alice march off after a Chain that had pissed her off. Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to drift off. Lost within memories of his brother and dear friend. What happy and light memories he clung to in this broken twisted Abyss…

* * *

_**"He hasn't come yet…"**_ She said almost sadly as she tossed the white bunny in the air catching it.

_"You haven't really given him a chance. You could lead him here, but you've been so angry that he helped B-Rabbit your trying to punish him." _The other said as she filled the tea cups.

_**"Well he shouldn't like her! He should only like me!"**_ She shouted in annoyance.

_"Shouting won't do anything."_ The other said ignoring the new cuts from the broken china. It was already repairing itself.

**_"…I know…"_ **The other whimpered curling up on the couch. _"**But I want to play with him…"**_

_"Then bring him here."_

**_"…Alright."_**

* * *

Edmond slowly opened his eyes. He could feel it…this place was different. It still had the power and darkness of the Abyss… However, the madness was controlled here refined. Blinking his hazy eyes to escape the tormenting memories he glanced around. He was on a red and black checkered floor. Around were stuffed toys, talking stuffed toys that all seemed rather malice filled and twisted.

This place reminded him of Alex's stories of Alice. Of the tower she had been confined to. He had never been there himself; he had left that to Jack. However, Alex had always spoken of her when she visited. Alice hadn't liked Alex, although she and Alyss got along well. Edmond blocked out the talking the toys were doing. He was sure it would be more confusing if he tried to listen to any of it.

_"Are you going to move, yet? __Nya~__"_

Blinking Edmond bent his neck back. His eyes locked with a single red one, although not the correct shade to belong to Alex. Edmond tilted his head taking in the creature. It was a cat, although it was in a humanoid Chain form. So it was obviously a Chain. A cat Chain…there was only one cat Alex and Jack had ever talked about, and one cat in that book.

"You're Cheshire…" Edmond muttered with a slight smile.

Cheshire blinked tilting his head and nodding. _"Cheshire is Cheshire, that's right. Nya~ You're here to see Alyss right? __Nya~__"_ He asked.

Edmond blinked. "Alyss is here? What about Alex…I mean the Black Queen."

Cheshire blinked. "_I don't know an Alex Nya~ But the Black Queen is with Alyss, both are waiting for you to wake up. Nya~"_

A true smile crept over Edmonds face. "I see…Then we best not keep them waiting." He said before pushing himself up. He paused for a moment, before rubbing Cheshire's head. "You're a good cat." He said with a closed eyed grin.

Cheshire's eye widened before returning to normal, although he didn't pull away. _"Cheshire know Cheshire's a good cat, Nya~"_

Edmond allowed a small smile to grace his face as he dropped his hand and headed toward the curtained area. Cheshire followed close behind. Edmond smiled up at him as they walk. The Chain was probably lonely. It came with being so obsessed with one person; no one else could fill that spot. Then again Cheshire had been a cat before a Chain, so it wasn't so odd. However, Edmond hoped he could become friends with the Chain.

They walked into the bright room. Edmond's eyes dragged to the two figures. It was almost magical to see them together. One was completely white and the other completely black. Their clothing was almost exactly the same as well. The only difference was that the Black queen wore gloves, spandex like shorts that ended above her knees, and calf high boots. That and the Black one still had Red eyes, although what had once been white was now black as well.

The two looked up when they entered the room.

Alyss's expression becoming one of happiness and joy as she glomped onto him happily. Alex merely stayed sitting although a soft smile slowly came to her face. One that Edmond never thought he would see. He supposed he had finaly found that one person. That one person that would always need him. It allowed the same smile to cross his own face as he wrapped Alyss in his arms and allowed her to cuddle him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. I do want to own the Pandora Hearts manga and anime though. I do own all the Harry Potter books and most of the movies!**

**Pairings: None yet.**

**Music: Her Name Is Alice...I'm thinking I should just name the story that. Always on My Mind, When You're Gone, and Acceptance by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn from Silent Hill Frozen memories. If I Die Young by the band Perry.**

* * *

Edmond watched as the Black Chain's wrapped around the Chain in Alyss's Palace. This particular Chain had been rather good at staying out of the Abyss. Jumping from Contractor to Contractor. And its humans hadn't even been good enough to become higher then Trump Chains. Alyss had eventually sent out Cheshire and Black Queen to hunt it down. Cheshire had trapped it in his realm and Black Queen had made sure it couldn't escape, as they brought it.

Alyss was making her annoyance and anger well known. The very foundations of the Abyss quaking, causing the Chains that feared her to tremble and try to hide. It had also allowed him to see the power she wielded. It also showed him her loneliness. She hated the fact that the Chains tried to get away from her. Edmond had also learned of Albus, the White Knight, and the contractor Alyss had granted a wish for.

He was actually quite interested if this Kevin Regnard would be able to grant Alyss's wish.

Either way this was a common occurrence. Alex torturing the Chain's while Alyss decided to kill it or not. Although, Edmond had to admit he was happy he hadn't found them until after the tragedy reached the Abyss.

Everything had been rebuilt, and Alice had already shattered her memories. Meaning that the tragedy had finally registered with the Abyss, when all those chains and humans had appeared. It would seem that while he had been here, Alex hadn't been though.

From what Edmond understood. Albus, the White Knight had offered a contract with Alex to leave. Alex however, refused to have anything to do with white anymore. Instead Kira had overheard from some other Chains and offered a contract herself. Thus Alex escaped the Abyss. She was crushed however to find that Edmond had either been killed or consumed. She also found that her birth family had been wiped out completely. She didn't know about her Onii-Sama and didn't care as he was a Baskerville anyway.

However, her younger siblings Damian and Aster had both passed away during the massacre.

Alex in return had allowed the Black Knight to do as she wished in the human realm until her time ended. She didn't wish to turn back time. After all her siblings were in whatever kind of afterlife that existed. And she feared that if they had survived that night that her Onii-Sama would have done something to them. Bringing them back might cause them more pain, after all their parents would still have died and Alex in the Abyss. She had decided they were better off where they were.

And if Edmond wasn't dead he would be in the Abyss. She had decided if anyone knew where he was it would be Alyss. Alex had returned and become a Chain, agreeing to stay at Alyss's side. Until she found Edmond once more, that is.

As for Jack,...none of them knew what had happened to him. They had never been told or found out in Alice's memories. Cheshire had only allowed Alex and Alyss to look, and only once. Not all of her memories, but the ones of tat night. But they still didn't know Jack's fate. Edmond was rather sure; although it killed him to think it…that his brother had passed on.

It was a sad thought…

t caused Edmond...to desire to find out. There were times he wanted to go to Edmond's realm. Just to find out, what happened to Jack and his parents and Sebastian? Bastard he was, he had been his brother. He wondered if the Baskerville's were still around. If Glen had a new body. He knew that Gilbert wasn't it. Alyss had told him Vincent had Gilbert when he came here. Vincent probably stopped the ritual, and Edmond had felt the power of it failing.

So what had happened to Gilbert and Vincent?

Most times Edmond was able to push the thoughts aside however. After all playing with Alyss could be tiring, and he always spent time with Cheshire when he came which was rare. Cheshire usually stayed in his lair where Alice's memories surrounded him. Although Edmond was quite sure they could be called friends now. And Alex was usually doing some errand for Alyss. Alex had never formed a contract of her own, but she didn't have a need to either.

Alex, had two forms. Her human form that looked like the Alex he knew. And the Black Queen's, whose true name was Sable.

The Black queen was a sight to see. Her skin turned onyx with a blood colored outline that seemed to cover her entire body. Her eyes a bloody red slit among the endless black. Her hair and clothes almost disappearing with her skin. Only the red outline told you which was which. She wore the same clothing, only it was fancier and more expensive looking. Her dress was black with purple and red.

It was still cut the same way as Alyss's, only it was more of a medieval style. It had puffy sleeves, and the dress was padded to appear bigger. A high collar surrounds her neck, reaching the middle of her head all around. The necklace was back around her neck, the rose still red while the collar was now a black leather one. The gloves are now leather as well. Her hair is pulled into a complicated half braid. [Think The Red Queen in Alice in Wonderland, only the bottom of the dress is still like Alyss's. I suck at describing clothes. So I try not to. -_-']

A black crown of bloody thorns and purple gems rested on her head. The truly surprising feature were the claws, fangs, and extra appendages. A pair of wolf ears rested on her head, in place of her normal ones, and a fox like tail that was usually wrapped around her waist. Alyss had said it was because she had the characteristics of both a wolf and fox. Since they were so balanced out in her, she got a mixture of the two.

Compared to most Chains she was rather small, but not the smallest no.

It had been a shock to see her true form. It showed that Alex was no longer human. Alex had retained her memories with Alyss's help. She also had no need to consume human flesh, thanks to Alyss. Sable the Black Queen had been created differently, like Cheshire and B-Rabbit.

Speaking of, she even had a servant of her own. The Black Queen was ranked up there with Cheshire, Raven, Mad Hatter, and B-Rabbit. Because she was the Black Queen, Alyss placed the Black Knight under her control. Since there was no longer a White Knight it didn't much matter. Since the balance between the two were gone Alyss was planning on destroying her or give her to the new Black Queen.

Kira was an interesting Chain. Arrogant, and prideful, but more apathetic and bored then anything. Her Chain form was that of a large Black Knight, with a Scythe and sword in a each hand. She wore a crimson cape though.

Her human appearance was similar to Alex's. Mainly because she only had a human form because Alex was her Queen. Before she became Alex's Knight she didn't have a human form. She had long black hair and pale skin. She appeared around 21 years old and had purple eyes.

Truthfully it made Edmond wonder…what would his Chain form be if he had one?

Shaking the thoughts away he watched as Alex's chains ripped through the other Chain.

It was something that interested him. All other Chains were grey or silver, but Alex's were pure black, onyx. It was a change, and it also reminded him that Alex was different. She might be a Chain now. However, she wasn't like the others. She was more like Alyss then anything. And she was still the person that needed him more then anything. Alex was truly all alone now. Alyss still had Cheshire. But only he and Alex had no one.

But that was okay, because they would be what the other needed. If Alex became twisted from trying to protect Alyss… then Edmond would become twisted as well. All Edmond wanted to do…was stay at Alex's side and protect Alyss and Alice. To be friends with Cheshire…and find out what happened to his precious brother.

Alyss stopped dancing around and turned to him. Her expression blank yet sad. _**"You've decided?"**_ She asks.

Alex and Kira pause to look over at them.

Edmond nods slowly. "I have to know…what happened to Jack. However, that doesn't mean I'll stay away. I'll use Cheshire's Lair to visit you and check up on you. Once I find out…I'll return to the Abyss and stay. And besides this way we can hunt down more of those horrible Chains." He said with a soft smile.

Slowly she returned it. _**"…Alright…"**_ She said tilting her head and clutching her rabbit. **_"You're taking Alex as well?"_** she asked.

Edmond looked up locked eyes with Alex. "Alex and Edmond can't be separated."

_"Edmond and Alex must always stand by the other."_ Alex agreed.

Alyss seemed to be thinking and eventually sighed turning away. _**"I suppose. I'll still have Cheshire and Kira. So it's okay… And you can summon Kira if you need her. You are her Queen. But I am your master, right?" **_She asked with a sweet smirk.

Alex smiled back. _"Always. The Black Queen always bows to the White." _She agreed.

Edmond nods. "Besides. We aren't leaving now. We'll wait a bit longer before we go. I don't see any reason to leave now. If something catches my interest though, I'll leave to start looking." Edmond said picking up one of the toys nearby and holding it up with a bright smile. "Now then, how about another tea party?" he asked.

Alyss's face lit up and the tea began to pour itself as the cup gathered around the table with them. Edmond grinned sitting down and placing the doll in the small space on the table between him and Alex. Alyss sat down as well, while Kira remained standing near the toy shelf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. I do want to own the Pandora Hearts manga and anime though. I do own all the Harry Potter books and most of the movies!**

**Pairings: None yet.**

**Music: Her Name Is Alice...I'm thinking I should just name the story that. Always on My Mind, When You're Gone, and Acceptance by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn from Silent Hill Frozen memories. If I Die Young by the band Perry.**

* * *

Alex lay on her back with her arms crossed as she floated in the Abyss. _"Are you sure about leaving?"_ She wondered aloud.

Edmond glanced up from his seat on the broken wall. His arms wrapped around his legs. "Not really. Alyss is still fragile, despite your blocking of most of the Abyss's affects. Kira can block them as well, but not as well as you can. And I fear her loneliness might cause her to do something…dangerous." He said lowly.

Alex turned her eyes to stare straight a head at the endless void that seemed above her. _"But you need to know…"_ She trailed off thoughtfully. _"I wonder…was it really Lacie?"_ she muttered.

Edmond looked over at her with a confused expression. "What?"

Alex sighed closeing her eyes. _"I suppose it wouldn't matter either way."_ She said lowly, before sitting up and seemingly swinging around to sit looking at Edmond. _"Either way…the Gate, the one the Baskerville's had at Sablier… it's been opened."_ She said with a frown.

Edmond's eyes jerked toward her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Alex nodded. _"Glen took me there once. He said he felt like he was close to Lacie there, even if he knew she was gone. I remember the feel. Since that was the only Gate I ever saw, it's the only one I can recognize. Other then Glen's Chains. But they seem to have been separated. I'm sure Raven was the one I felt at Sablier. He and Jabberwocky were the ones I could recognize. Although I can still 'feel' the others. If only because I always felt them around Glen."_

Edmond frowned, dropping his knee and resting his elbow on one hand and his chin on the other. "Then it would seem that the Baskerville's are still around. And Glen obviously didn't die that night. Otherwise his Chain's would have come back to Alyss's Palace so she could review the contract."

_"If Glen could die." _She muttered. _"Whenever he transferred bodies, the new one became Glen Baskerville. That was what a fake family was used for. Until glen could show himself as the legal heir… The Baskerville family, the original one that continues the blood line would act in his place. I have to wonder though, if they are still continuing that charade, or if the family has faded into history."_ She said.

Edmond growled, slamming his fist into the wall and watching it crumble. "So we know nothing. Glen could have still hoped into another body. And…if a long time has passed. Anyone we ask might not know the truth of that night. History is named history for that reason. It is the past and what a person thinks happened. Its never exact. So unless we hunt down Glen or the other Baskerville's…"

_"They might not know either. Glen might…but he would be the hardest to find."_ Alex said. Suddenly she paused. _"Unless…"_

Edmond looked up with a frown. "Unless…"

Alex paused looking up once more. _"Humpty Dumpty…"_

Edmond watched her before a slow smirk crossed his face. "And all the king's horses and all the kings' men… Couldn't put Humpty together again." He sang childishly.

_"The previous Glen always becomes a Chain. Those Chain's seek out a human to contract with. Then they lead their human back to Glen… Where they become a true Baskerville. Humpty Dumpty was the last Chain to bring a Baskerville to Glen. It was also the Chain created from the Glen before the one Jack and I knew. I don't know what happened to our Glen, if his body became a Chain…"_

Edmond blinked. "I thought it was a light that lead them?" He asked.

Alex shrugged. _"I did originally too. But either way, I'm sure that light is a Chain. And even if my theory about the light is wrong, it won't change much. Humpty Dumpty will still lead us to Glen."_

Edmond nods before sighing. "But hunting down one Chain…" He said before pausing. "What a mess…"

Alex shrugged. _"The one before Humpty was Bandersnatch. So perhaps he was a Glen as well… Either way I know Bandersnatch has a contract with a Baskerville. It would lead us to him eventually. I know he's in the Abyss at least… Maybe we can find him?"_ she questioned.

Edmond shrugged. "It would be something to look for until something else happens." Edmond agreed jumping down.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Edmond asked. They had been able to track down a Chain that matched Bandersnatch's description. However, Alex stopped him from approaching it.

_"That's not Bandersnatch."_ She muttered.

Edmond frowned slightly glancing back at the dog like creature. "What do you mean? It matches." He said.

_"No…Bandersnatch is purely black. This one has shades of grey and white. This must be Garmr."_

"Garmr?" Harry asked, the name ringing a bell in his head. "Isn't that a hell hound?" He asked.

Alex blinked looking at him in confusion. "_There isn't any hell in this world, only the Abyss. You mean in Harry's world?"_

Edmond nodded. "Yea. In Harry's world there are a lot of dogs that have to do with the dead. They lead people away from their paths. Some though would help. Then there are dogs that signal death, omens. And of course the normal monster dogs that eat others of course. Garmr was a guardian of one of hell's gates I think."

Alex blinked and nodded slowly. _"Its full title is the Barghest Garmr. Like Humpty Dumpty and Mad Hater."_

Edmond nodded. "Barghest… it was said to be a monstrous dog with huge teeth and claws. It was one of the ones that lead people off the right path. To either kill or sometimes eat them. But there have been times that they help instead, it was very rare tough. They were kind of like a Grim." Edmond said with a faint hint of longing in his voice.

Alex nodded. _"Garmr was a strange Chain, always has been. It appeared out of nowhere. Almost as if it had never been a human to begin with. It seems to be an exact copy of Bandersnatch with some differences. Like one thing his eyes are a strange icy grey blue."_

"Icy grey eyes…" Harry said slowly. "You say it just…showed up one day?" he asked.

Alex nodded. _"Yea, that's what Alyss said. It's quite loveable as well. When it first appeared it left the Abyss as much as it could. Not from a dislike of the Abyss. No it seemed to be looking for something. However, one day…it refused to take another contractor. Around that time Bandersnatch showed up."_ She said.

"It seemed to be looking for something?" Edmond asked something in his eyes.

Alex shrugged. _"In the human realm. I know that when it came back he always seemed…depressed, regretful. Which is odd in a Chain."_ Alex paused thoughtful. _"What was the other name?"_ She asked.

"A Grim…" Edmond said slowly before grinning. "A Grim…" He repeated.

Alex blinked turning to him with an arched eyebrow. "_I know you've said that already."_

"A Grim…" Edmond said with bright eyes. "GRIM!" He shouted cupping his hands around his mouth.

Alex turned to see Barghest Garmr's head jerk up and turn in their direction.

"SIRIUS!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hello! I still own nothing. Well I own a pack of Snickerdoodle cookies. Thank them for this story. Those yummy things seem to inspire me. I was about to upload the next chapter… When the cookies and a review reminded me that I hadn't shown Harry's side. That and House M.D. For some reason I tend to right more when I have the series on. Something about that show, if House was real he woud be my best friend. Rather he liked it or not. And we could both be miserable together watching other suffer. Hmm, now I want a salad. Anyway, still own nothing but cookies and a longing for a salad with crispy chicken strips balsamic vinegar and ranch dressing. **

**Pairings: Still nothing.

* * *

**

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_His cub._

_The one thing he had been able to cling onto. The one thing that he could remember clearly. Harry, his cub, his Harry. The one thing this hell, this insanity couldn't take from him. He knew he had lost everything. His past, his family, his friends, his life, his sanity. However, he hadn't left his beloved Harry. Harry, Harry, that name was always spinning around in his mind. It was what pushed him foreword. What kept him functioning, and from stalling. Kept him from giving up his sense of self completely.

* * *

_

Sirius Black's eyes locked onto that figure. They never left him for a moment. Not even to move toward his best friend holding the boy back. That boy was all that mattered to him.

Those eyes that while looking like Lily Evan's, were too shadowed too closed off to belong to her. The messy spiked hair that seemed much smoother then the ruff coarse hair of James Potter. The pain and anguish on that face, the tears hidden but never shown. A short figure, much too short to have belonged to either parent. A skinny petite frame that was rather unhealthy. Pale unhealthy skin that gained some color before coming to Hogwarts.

That boy, that boy was everything to him. All that he had left, all that mattered. The battle going on around him, the veil whispering behind him. None of that mattered. Not even the broken face of his dear friend Remus. All that mattered was Harry, Harry, Harry…

And then Harry was gone. Was ripped from his sight when the veil wrapped around him, circling and clinging to him like frozen silk and thick smoke. And Sirius could feel himself break. Not from the overwhelming sense of loneliness, not from the nothingness. But because his cub wasn't in sight anymore. The one person he needed, needed, to be by was not here. He couldn't see him, couldn't smell him, couldn't hear him, couldn't feel him…

And then there was darkness and shadows. Then their were monsters, and then he could feel himself being pulled apart and shattered. His mind broken into itty bitty shards. Too small to be used again, but big enough to slice him to ribbons. And he felt everything leave his mind. Every thought, every moment, every memory, everything of being human. He lost what he was, who he was… He lost himself, Sirius Black didn't exist anymore. Only this shell…

But in the middle of being twisted and molded into something, he remembered. He remembered his senses being more then that of a human's. Of cursing when he got fleas and his coat mattered. He remembered lying on the foot of Harry's bed. And the boy hugging him to hide his tears. He remembered carrying a newspaper in his mouth, and playing catch to get a smile form his Harry.

He remembered being a Grim. Harry's Grim.

And suddenly the pain and twisted malice changed. It still was pulling him apart piece by piece, however the shape was changing. The result would no longer be the same. He lost himself, becoming something wrong, something twisted, and cruel. There was a gapping emptiness inside of him. One that was only sated when he remembered his precious Harry, Harry, Harry… Harry who he needed to find. Harry who he needed to protect and stand beside.

He had to find his Harry. Had to find him and make sure no one hurt him. And anyone that did would be slaughtered.

He accepted his changes. Accepted that he was no longer human. That he was now a Chain in the Abyss. And that since Chains had no sense of self they had no memories. But he did, and he needed his pup, his cub, his Harry. He remembered, making contracts. He remembered the other world. The one that smelled of nothing he knew. The world with no scent of his Harry. He tried though.

Contract after contract. Useless command's, and foolish humans that dared control him. And never, never was there his Harry. All there was, was blood. He found that blood and flesh could feel that gapping hole. That hole that came from his Harry being gone. So he ate, he killed, and murdered, and ripped his contractors enemies apart. Just for the momentarily feel of being hole, of being full again. He was bloodthirsty and messy, and became lost in his new self.

But he never forgot, never forgot his Harry. With black hair and green eyes and pale skin. Of kindness, and shyness, and a sweet character that wanted to please everyone. Of his Harry who wanted to make everyone he knew happy. He dear precious pup, that would rather die then see anyone suffer. His Harry who had looked up to him. That had come to him for advice, and with problems. His Harry who was so sad and lonely under it all. His Harry that wanted to matter to someone more then anything.

Harry who always called him…

"SIRIUS!"

His head jerked up from resting on his paws and jerked around.

And there he was. The same emerald eyes, with the shadows and everything only no glasses hiding them. The same black messy hair only long now and braided off. There were changes, he was older even if he still looked like a teenager that was older then Sirius remembered. But it was still Harry, still his Harry. He stood by another Chain but she wasn't a threat. Sirius could see she cared for his Harry. She probably was the one that looked after him, while Sirius was gone.

But that didn't matter, his Harry was back. His cub, his pup, his Harry. He barked happily dashing toward his Harry. And when he tackled his pup to the floor that familiar scent filled his nose. And when those arms wrapped around him with happy laughter and tears, that hole finally filled. This was home. This voice, the scent, the warmth, the laughter, this was his pup, his cub, his precious godson, his Harry…

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I now own Season 1 part 1 of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler... However that's all at the moment. I'm currently enrolling in to Beauty Academy. I need some kind of training to fall back on. Don't have time for collage... And I'm sick of looking for and not finding a job. I NEED MONEY!**

**Pairings: Not a clue~**

**Music: Honestly...I wasn't listening to any this time. Okay that's a lie.. I was listening to by kid brother scream and trying to stop him from crawling on me.**

* * *

_"So…this was your godfather?"_ Alex asked looking at the dog like Chain playing fetch with Alyss.

Edmond nods, his expression strangely bright, causing Alex to feel rather uncomfortable. "Sirius. His full name is Sirius Black. He fell through the Veil. That thing that I call the Looking Glass. I should have guessed he would be here. It's possible some of the Chains came from Harry's world."

Alex shrugged. _"The Abyss has existed longer then it had a Will… It is a possibility. When Alyss was born, there had already been Chains here. Not to mention that since there is no time here, she was born the age she is. Alice grew up, because she had a human body._" She muttered. _"Hmmm, I wonder if there are many other Chain's that you might know?"_ she wondered.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know most are in the afterlife of Harry's world." He said showing her his ring which flashed. "However, a few are unaccounted for. Severus Snape being one of them. I wonder what his Chain would be?" He questioned thoughtfully.

Alex blinked looking thoughtful for a moment. _"Well, this Severus was powerful correct? He would most likely be one of the stronger ones. It's not B-Rabbit, It can't be Cheshire he was a cat before, and I'm the Black Queen… There are a few other ones though. Barghest Garmr is Sirius, while Bandersnatch is like Barghest Garmr his power is not near his level. So he could be Jabberwocky, Mad Hatter, Eques, or perhaps even Raven. They are the ones that stand out most."_ She said, reaching for her tea.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes upward. "This place really is Wonderland. I wonder where the March Hare is…" He said trailing off. Harry glanced at her with a slight frown. "Is there a way we could hunt them down?" He asked.

Alex chewed on her tongue and glanced at Alyss. "_Mad Hatter has a contractor. So I'm afraid he's out of reach. Jabberwocky and Raven are as well, as they are both sealed in the Abyss gates. Eques is still here, however he's hard to find. And from what you explained of Severus, Eques sounds the closest in personality. However, he is a black unicorn. Eques has control over shadows, and is the best at information gathering and teleportation. Even through dimensions."_

Harry sighed leaning back in his chair. "Yea…That sounds like him. Ignoring the unicorn bit, but if he had to be one it would be black… The Mad Hatter, I would have thought Sirius could have been. I think if Severus was brought here he would be Raven or Eques. Although I'm leaning more toward Eques." He said thoughtfully.

_"Now that, that is settled." _Alex said sitting her tea down. _"What are you planning to do?" _She asked.

"I think I'm going to take Grim as my Chain." He said.

_"Why do you call him Grim?" _She asked tilting her head to look at him.

Harry smiled slightly at her. "Because of power of a name. If you know a persons true name, you have power over them. It also forms a stronger bond between Chain and Contractor. If I do take Sirius as my Chain he'll come with me to Edmond's world. If someone finds his true name they might be able to use it against him. And Barghest Garmr is a mouthful. Either way that's his Chain name. Not his 'human' name. Like B-Rabbit is Alice and you, the Black Queen, are Sable. I call Sirius Grim and you Alex to protect your true names. Although you're name was Alex before Sable. However Sirius's, name is Barghest Garmr and like Alice he kept his real 'human' name. Unlike you who gave it up. So if someone other then I called you Alex, it wouldn't have much of an affect. If someone were to call you Sable…." Harry said trailing off.

Alex nodded. _"I see. They could form a contract with me as well… How thoughtful."_She said running gloved finger across the fine china.

Harry arched a brow. "You're not angry are you? Even with Grim as my Chain I'll take you with me. You know Alyss would let you go to the other world."

Alex nodded._ "Yes, but I have been wondering what having a Contractor is like. I think I'll be looking for one on my own." She said glancing at him. "I'll go through with you, but then I'll find my own contractor. Then I'll come find you, alright?"_ She asked.

Harry thought over it for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Now…if only something interesting would happen…" he muttered.

Grim's head shot up as something in the Abyss seemed to shake and move. And it wasn't Alyss. Grim growled softly as he shifted into his human form. Grey blue eyes flashing he grabbed Alyss in a hug as she trembled slightly. Kira had taken a stance near Harry and Alex, while Harry looked around in confusion and Alex sipped her tea. Harry turned his head to Alyss taking in the annoyed expression on her face.

"What happened?" He asked.

Alyss shook her head. "I'm not sure. I know that B-rabbit had something to do with it though! I can feel her power unsealed. And she's not in the Abyss completely." She said with a hiss.

Alex paused catching Harry's eye and sighed sitting the teacup down. _"I suppose this is something interesting…"_ she muttered.

Harry nodded slowly turning back to Alyss. "We'll go check things out. This might be the time for us to leave the Abyss." Harry said as he stood. "Kira will stay here with you, and you can call Grim back anytime you need." Harry said grabbing his cloak and throwing it around him. The cloak from his father had been sewn into the material of his red one. If he flipped it around and wore like an actual cloak he would become invisible.

Kira glanced at Alex, who nodded at Harry's words.

Alyss looked at him with a sad expression, before she toughened up looking away like a child would. _**"I know. I might not like it…but I did promise to let you guys go." **_She muttered lowly.

Harry looked at her and pulled her into a hug cuddling her close. "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything I hear about Jack. Alice erased the memories, but you have some recollection of the man. I know you miss him. So every time I learn something I'll bring it to you, alright?" He asked.

Alyss paused clinging onto him before nodding. _**"Alright."**_ She agreed. "_**You're going to form a contract with Grim, and Alex will find a human right?" **_She asked.

Harry nodded

Alyss pouted for a moment before nodding. _**"I'm not sure what having a Chain will do to you, so I'll make sure that it won't affect you or Alex. I know you're not leaving to escape…and I know you will all come back. So having a Contract won't hurt the Contractor. I'll make sure of it."**_ She declared.

Harry smiled warmly at her before nuzzling their cheeks together. "I trust you to keep us safe." He agreed.

Alyss pulled away and Grim stepped up.

The two males grinned at one another. A smash of china and Grim held out his bleeding palm to Harry. Harry tipped his head down and allowed the blood to wash past his mouth and down his throat. He felt a rush of power, but compared to the Hollows it was nothing. He could feel Grim fade within him and the seal appear on his chest. However, a moment later the hallows grew hot and Grim was forced back out.

Harry blinked looking down at grim in confusion. He could still feel the connection and the seal, but Grim wasn't within him. Reaching down he pulled apart his clothing to look for his seal. He found it over his heart and his eyes widened at the sight of it. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows had taken over the clock like seal. The symbol had eclipsed the seal, and he could almost see the outline of chains wrapped around the two black marks. As he watched, the chains became more visible before vanishing.

He looked up to find the others watching him and turned to Alyss in confusion.

**_"You're Deathly Hallows… They over ridded the seal. I suppose since you're the Master of Death being condemned to the Abyss is too weak against you__."_** She said tilting her head. _**"I wasn't sure what would happen…so I had canceled the seal. It would still be there of course, marking you and stating your contract. However, it wouldn't affect you and the needle would never activate. I guess I didn't need to do that though."**_ She said thoughtfully as she twirled around with her rabbit in her arms.

"So that's what the Chains are for?" he asked.

Alyss paused for a moment to glance at him from the corner of her eye. She then resumed twirling._** "Yes. If you had made a Contract with Alex the Chain's would have probably been black because that's her Chain color. Grim's though are a normal shade." **_She paused however, looking at the floor. _**"You won't forget me will you?" **_She asked.

Harry grinned. "Never. Don't worry Alyss, we'll be back." He declared.

Alyss looked up and gave a faint soft smile. **_"Very well. There is still residue from the path being opened. It would seem a person was dragged into the Abyss by someone ordering a Chain. I'll send you through that path."_** She said stopping and turning to look at them with a bright smile. _"I can't wait to hear about Jack."_ She declared happily.

With that, the purple red glow of the Abyss surrounded the three and they vanished from the Abyss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not a thing. I own an Ipod with lots and lots of great music, though~ And a cat I should have named Cheshire, she causes way too much trouble. **

**Pairings: Still nothing. I'll take suggestions. However, pairings are never that important to me. **

**Music: Always by Saliva. **

**I know, I keep switching between Harry and Edmond. I apologize for this. However, I can't seem to make myself stop sadly enough.**

* * *

Groaning lowly Harry blinked his eyes open blurrily. It was times like this that he was thankful Edmond didn't have Harry's bad eye sight. It would have caused him trouble, and really his glasses had been annoying. Sighing, he managed to push himself up. Glancing around he frowned slightly. The place he was in looked like a church or ceremony room. An abandoned one at that.

Rows of old benches lined the bottom half of the room, although they seemed to be in slight disrepair. The building seemed worn down, and there were areas that looked like a fight had happened. The upper area, which Harry had woken up on, looked in the worst condition. The windows shattered and a portion of the roof gone. There were also old dust covered and fraying carpets around the area. As well as a large clock.

Turning around to face it, Harry realized the clock had a trace of Alyss in it. Meaning it was one of her focal points in this world. Walking over he allowed his hand to rest on the large wooden base. He closed his eyes and smiled feeling Alyss consciousness reach out to him. Pulling his hand back slightly he glanced up at the clock that seemed to be a few after 12. Harry tilted his head glancing over it.

"Pup."

Harry blinked and turned. Sirius stood near him. His long hair pulled back and tied with a silk light blue ribbon. His hair was black with streaks of grey and white. He wore a long black cloak that swept to the ground. Simple brown boots covered in buckles and straps. He wore a pair of dark blue pants that were tucked into his boots. His shirt was light blue silk, with ruffled sleeves and lining, and a dark grey vest with silver buttons on over that. There was a grey ribbon around his throat the bow simple and masculine. He also wore a broach at his throat that was onyx with a grey gem in the center. He also wore a pair of black gloves, and under his shirt collar was a black leather dog collar with a silver tag.

Sirius had taken to wearing the clothing style of this world the first time he had a contractor. Harry was still surprised, but had to admit his Godfather looked good in the style.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head and turned back to Sirius. "What Grim?" He asked with a slight frown.

Sirius instead jerked his head toward the doorway on the bottom half. Blinking Harry turned back and was confused to see a blonde man staring back at him in shock.

* * *

Edmond and Sirius stood in the room glancing around in curiosity. Meanwhile, they were being watched by the so called members of Pandora and the five Lords. Which he found hilarious, since when was the third rate Vessalius family High Noble Dukes? And the others, Reinsworth, Nightray, Vessalius, and Barma. If those names didn't bring back memories… It was like watching Jack hanging out with them all over again.

Although, there was one person that interested him a bit more then others. Mainly because he had one red eye the exact shade Cheshire has…

"Enough of this!" The man that was introduced as Duke Nightray demanded suddenly slamming his fist on the table. "Why have these two been brought here?" he asked.

"If you would have listened, Duke Nightray… Duke Vessalius found these men in the old Vessalius Mansion. The one were Oz Vessalius's Coming of age ceremony took place. Right before he also felt the power of the Abyss." The woman known as Duchess Reinsworth stated.

"Oh, and why don't I know of this?" The one that had called himself Duke Barma demanded. Although Edmond felt something odd with the creature sitting there. There was no way that was human.

Oscar nodded. "Yes. I had been doing the monthly check when I felt the power of the Abyss. When I reached the Chapel these two were in front of the clock. Where Gilbert said Oz had been." He spoke up.

Edmond blinked his ears perking up. "Gilbert?" He asked causing everyone's attention to be focused on him. "Black hair, gold eyes…Fear of cats?..." He asked pausing to think.

Oscar looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know Gilbert?" He asked slowly.

Edmond smiled before blinking. "Huh? I've never met any Gilbert. Never anybody with black hair and gold eyes either." He said with a confused expression causing Oscar to face fault and the others to stare at him in confused shock.

"But-But you just sai-"

"Nope never happened." Edmond said cutting Oscar off. Sirius gave off a barking laugh from beside Edmond, while Oscar spluttered.

The man with that red eye cackled slightly. "My you're an interesting guy." He muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a jar of candies.

Sirius's nose twitched and he jerked his head toward the candies. The man looked up and tilted his head. He began moving the jar around watching Sirius follow it in every direction. Eventually he seemed to vanish it causing Sirius to whimper, before it appeared again. The man wagged his finger at Sirius in a 'no-no' way, causing him to growl. Then he took a candy out and popped it in his mouth.

Sirius snarled before leaping toward him.

Edmond sighed. "Grim sit!" He commanded.

Sirius froze before dashing toward Edmond's side reverted to his animal form. He whimpered sitting beside Edmond and rubbing against his leg sulkily.

The whole atmosphere in the room suddenly changed.

Edmond looked up taking in the not so kind looks. "Oh my, you don't take well to Chains?" He asked tilting his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own Alex/Sable! That's all!**

**Pairings: Nothing yet~**

**Music:…Does listening to House M.D. count?**

**Note: Don't worry Snape will show up, I promise! I have a poll up for which one he is.**

* * *

"You are an illegal Contractor?" Duchess Reinsworth asked, her hand flicking her fan open and closed. Next to her the red head was watching with a gleam of interest in his eye.

Edmond tilted his head in thought. "If by illegal contractor you mean, did I drink Grim's blood, then yes. Yes I am." He said slowly almost absent-minded. As he reached down rubbing Grim's ears.

"Well this is getting more and more interesting." The candy man said with a grin.

Edmond shrugged. "I really don't see how. Chains aren't new or exciting. The Abyss was filled with them." He said with a shrug.

"The Abyss? You were in the Abyss?" Oscar asked suddenly.

Edmond blinked a few times and nodded. "Of course. I don't know anywhere else with an endless void and monsters. After all it's where I met Grim and contracted with him. Well…when a path opened." He said.

"A path?" Duke Nightray asked.

Edmond nodded. "Yea. All of a sudden the Abyss shuddered and a path was ripped open. I formed a contract with Grim and came through using the left over energy from it." He said crossing his arms.

"And how did this path open?" Duchess Reinsworth asked.

Edmond shrugged. "Some kid got thrown into the Abyss or something. From the sounds of it, it was painful. Not to mention the screech, meaning some kind of birdlike chain was responsible." He said.

Oscar suddenly stood up his eyes wide. "This kid? Did you see him? Was he okay?" he asked.

Edmond frowned slightly. "I don't know. He was alive, yea. Otherwise he would have become a Chain." He said with a shrug.

This caused tension in the room.

"What do you mean he would have become a Chain?" Oscar chocked out.

Edmond blinked. "You don't know…" He asked trailing off.

"Know what?" Oscar demanded.

"That Chains were humans." He said with a shrug.

The Duchess took in a sharp breath. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

Edmond nodded uncrossing his arms. "Sure. All humans in the Abyss eventually become Chains. The Abyss breaks them, then it twists and molds what's left into a Chain. Their memories are erased, although strong feelings and connections might remain. It's why they crave to leave the Abyss. They want to return to the human world, the original world. They don't know why, they just know the Abyss is wrong somehow. It's also why they become mindless machines. They have nothing but instincts to survive on. And in the Abyss it's eat or be eaten." He said and paused.

"Of course when they come here time is returned. In the Abyss time is frozen so there is no hunger, not really. At least not for Chains, humans can get hungry though. But by coming here, they are hit with a void. A void that is only filled with blood and food. Being Chain's however… they have to eat what they once were. It's mainly because they are jealous and hate humans. Jealous that they are whole while Chain's have an unfillable hole inside them. They also hate humans, for not being the monsters they are. Although Chain's don't know these facts. It's actually instinct for them, and they don't know why they hate humans they just do." He said with a shrug.

He paused suddenly. "Meh…then again, the stronger the Chain the less they actually need to eat. It's more of a desire really. And the stronger they are the more intelligence they usually have. I think the stronger they are, the more of their humans self they retain. Either way, if a human dies in the Abyss or while coming to the Abyss they automatically become a Chain." He said nodding his head.

There was silence for a few moments. The members of Pandora, the Guards, were even in some form of thoughtful shock.

"How do you know all of this?" Duke Nightray asked.

Edmond blinked suddenly and smiled brightly. "I have no clue what you're talking about!" he said cheerfully, causing everyone to protest or face fault.

"Enough!" Duke Nightray shouted again gaining silence. "Just who are you?" Duke Nightray asked through clenched teeth when he turned to Edmond.

Edmond blinked. "Oh! Right I haven't done that yet!" He said and took and held out his arm. "Second son to the Vessalius family, Edmond Vessalius." He said with a flourishing bow. "Pleased to meet you!" He said cheerfully.

He blinked in confusion as everything became chaos again for some reason. Eventually they all quieted again, leaving Edmond a bit annoyed. They were all too emotional or something…

"Edmond Vessalius?" Oscar asked with a tight voice. "Can you name your family members?" he asked.

Blinking in confusion Edmond nodded. "Of course. I am the son of Lady Kestrel Vessalius and Lord Adair Vessalius. Younger brother to Sebastian Vessalius and older brother to Jack Vessalius." He stated, with a fond tone to his voice.

Oscar seemed to sag back in his seat with wide eyes. The other Dukes seemed shocked as well, but had an easier time adjusting.

It was Duke Barma that spoke up next. "Where were you before you were in the Abyss?" he asked leaning forward.

Edmond blinked and smiled brightly. "Why Sablier of course. I had been invited to the ball by Alex."

The group frowned at the unfamiliar name. "Alex?" Duchess Reinsworth asked.

"Yep! Alex, but that was what I called her, a nick name between friends." He said.

Duke Nightray growled in annoyance. "If this girl is important at least tell us her name or forget it." He demanded.

"Oh!" Edmonds said. "It was Scarlett. Scarlett Baskerville, Glen's little sister." He said with a cheerful smile.

"B-Baskerville…" Oscar muttered.

Edmond blinked and nodded. "Yep! She was my best friend. She said something was wrong with her brother. He had been acting strange. So she asked me to come with her, and also because Jack and Glen were fighting. I wanted to make sure Jack didn't do anything stupid, and she was worried about Glen. Otherwise she wouldn't have gone. She never did like parties. Couldn't stand them. Probably because everyone hated her eyes. They claimed her to be a child of destruction. I don't see what's so bad with having red eyes myself." He ranted, even though everyone else seemed frozen.

* * *

The 13 year old girl threw yet another old tome onto the floor. She stood there glaring at it with wide teary green eyes. Blonde hair fell around her slightly red face as she continued to cry softly. Her hands were clenched in fists. A moment later her legs gave out and she sat with her arms in front of her on the floor. Every few seconds she would take a breath, causing another sob. Slowly she leaned down until her forehead almost touched the floor.

"Onii-san…" She whimpered. "Onii-San….Onii-san…" She cried weakly. "Come back. Please…please come back. I need Onii-san. I'm lonely…" She cried curling into a ball.

"Do you love him that much?"

Her head shot up and she stared around the room. "W-Who's there?" She called out trying to be brave.

"You love you're Onii-San so much…that you would try to get to the Abyss for him. That you would try to find a Chain. …Do you truly love him that much?"

She stopped crying and stared ahead of herself with her head lowered. "…Yes. Yes I do. Because…" Her head snapped up. "Because Onii-san is the best person in the world!" She declared. "I would do anything, to get Onii-san back…" She finished softly.

"I see… I don't know if I can bring him back. Time of the Abyss doesn't exist. It might take years to find him in there…"

Her head dropped and her eyes filled with tears again.

"However, I will make a contract with you."

Her head shot up again. Her teary green eyes widened.

Everything had turned black, almost as if it had been painted with a paintbrush. Everything was still the same, her books, her desk, her bed, but the color was changed. And standing in the center was something. It looked like a girl, like a Queen actually, but it had fangs, claws, ears, and a tail. Not to mention it's skin was black with a crimson outline.

"I, The Black Queen, shall form a contract with you. While uncertain if I can help thee brother… I do here by swear to stay by thee side, to protect and guard thee. To make sure thee is not lonely, and to help thee in her search of the Abyss." The Chain said before holding out her hand. "Do we have an agreement?" She asked.

Sniffling, she banished her tears once more. She allowed her mind to think over it. This was a Chain, something from the Abyss. It might be able to help her find her Onii-san. And also she wouldn't be alone anymore, she would have someone at her side… Someone that would understand, that wouldn't mind the strange things she found interesting now... And she had read about Chains. Chains were loyal to their contractor's, they also protected and took care of their contractors. She would ba safe, nothing would be able to hurt her while she tried to save her Onii-san.

"I accept."

A slow fanged smile crossed that endless expanse of black, showing porcelain ivory. "Well, make thy pact and call thy name, Sable." She stated, claws digging into her palm, before she held it out a small puddle of crimson resting within.

Taking a deep breath she took a few steps toward the Chain. Leaning forward she allowed the palm to be placed near her mouth and tilted. She could feel the blood trailing down her throat. Gulping she made sure to swallow it, once it was gone she cleared her throat.

"Sable!"

The grin widened as the black in the room seemed to come to life pulsing, as black chains appeared around her. The chains moved, surrounding her and holding her tight but not painfully. The girl watched with wide eyes as the chains slowly seemed to vanish within her. She gasped and clutched at her chest. It wasn't painful, but she felt some kind of heavy pressure there. She could also, almost feel something moving beneath her chest. It almost felt like the chains inside were going toward that area and binding something.

A moment later the pain was gone. She stared at her chest with a curious expression. Unbuttoning her blouse slightly, she looked toward her heart and gasped lightly. There was some kind of black circle that almost looked like a clock. However, it was covered in black chains that were twisted and twined around it. A black lock hanging from the chains, beneath the design. The chains seemed to bind the clock, and the lock kept it like that.

Her head jerked up and she gasped taking a step back. Her room was back to the normal colors. However, there was now a girl in her room.

She looked to be around 16 or 17, or maybe even older. She was rather short and she had a young youthful face it was almost childlike. however her body was that of a full grown lady. It was what made guessing her age so hard. She could be like her face showed only an early bloomer. Or she could be an adult with a child's appearance. The girl wore an all black dress, with purple accents and a purple chocker with a red rose hanging from it.

The girl watched her with red eyes and smiled politely. "My name…is Scarlett Baskerville. However, I go by Alex. It's is a pleasure to meet you." She said bowing her head regally.

The blonde blushed lightly at the action. The girl really did seem like a queen… "Oh! Uhhh…" She said awkwardly, but kindly. "My name is Ada Vessalius. The pleasure is mine." She said with a curtsy. "And Uhhh… Alex…" she said trailing off. "We may want to find you a new last name." She said nervously.

Alex blinked tilting her head in confusion. "Oh?" She asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tuesday: 19, April 2011. 4:35 A.M**

**Mira: My Grandmother died, about an hour ago, 5 days after my 20th birthday. So it's easy to guess, that I am now dedicating this story to her. She never got around to seeing Pandora, but was my companion in the joy of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an aching desire to know why we live?**

**Pairings: Nothing yet~**

**Music: I haven't listened to music lately.**

* * *

Oscar Vessalius sat with his head in his hands at his desk. His mind was swirling with the thoughts of everything that had happened this day. The older brother of Jack Vessalius had appeared. Not only that, but he had been there during the Tragedy of Sablier. However, the man had refused to answer anything after speaking about Glen Baskerville's sister. He had said that he had given them enough information for him to know why he had been there as they asked.

Of course the others weren't going to just let him go. The boy had been given a room for him and his Chain. However, Oscar was sure that if the boy really wanted to leave they wouldn't be able to stop him. That boy, no man despite his appearance Oscar knew he was at least around 24, had spent a hundred years in the Abyss. While it might not have seemed that way to him, after all the Abyss had no sense of time, it was still enough to drive most insane.

Yet, despite his oddness he seemed perfectly sane. More so then Break either way… And his Chain seemed to be a playful and protective person. As long as the boy showed no violence they couldn't very well keep him here. He was the brother of hero Jack. He might be able to answer some of their questions. He had to have met the Will of Abyss after being there so long. At the very least he had confirmed their suspicions about Chains.

And he seemed to have known Glen at least to an extent. And then there was that thing about Glen having a sister, Scarlett Baskerville. Someone no one even knew had existed. There were no records of a Scarlett Baskerville. It was well known that Glen had been the only child and Heir to the Baskerville family. There were no reports of a second child or a birth record. It Edmund was truthful the girl had appeared from nowhere and been erased completely.

It was a cause for concern… If they had erased the existence of this girl, who else had been erased? It wasn't only the records, Jack's Journal showed nothing of this Scarlett. It spoke of Sebastian and Edmond, but never of this girl Edmond had been close to… He had to wonder if she had been involved. Had she helped her brother? Had she been working with him, helped cause the Abyss to swallow everything? Tricked Edmond there in an attempt to kill him?

He didn't think so. Edmond seemed to have remembered everything that had happened, even though he took back everything he said. And he had still spoken fondly of the girl. Oscar didn't think Edmond would be fond of someone that tried to harm his brother. In Jack's Journal Edmond had been his best friend before Glen. Jack had looked up to and admired his brother, even going so far to coping him to an extent.

Still…

Oscar sighed leaning back with a sigh of childish frustration. All this thinking was hurting his head, that's why he left it to the others usually. Either way… he thought Edmond would be a great addition to Pandora. He seemed to have complete control of his Chain, so he was strong enough for that at least. And from his swords he must be able to fight at least. And maybe he could help Oscar figure out how to help Oz, he knew the most about The Abyss at he moment.

* * *

"I see…" Alex said blankly. "I'm afraid using my try name would not be appropriate. If I am to be posing as your school friend, and I am protective of my name." She said thoughtfully staring away from the window. The sunlight was not something she was enjoying. After being away from it for so long it burned her eyes. The wind felt nice though. "Only two Chains know my real name and I would prefer to keep it this way…" She muttered.

Ada watched the girl with wide eyed admiration. She was everything she had always tried to be. She seemed so regal and…and royal like, but she was also closed off and yet serene at the same time. She seemed like she was above everyone and everything. As if she didn't care about anyone else's thoughts. Although Ada could understand, after all her Chain was the Black Queen. Of course she was like royalty. And royalty never bowed to anyone.

She was exactly like Ada had dreamed her mother had been like. She thought her mother was kind and queen-like, yet strong willed and reserved. That's how Uncle Oscar talked about her. Ada hoped she could be that strong one day, strong enough to stop hiding her weird obsessions. Not having to worry about the reactions of her Uncle and others. To be comfortable enough in her skin that she didn't have to hide.

"My original name, before Scarlett was Alexandria. I can use that and it would work if you continue to call be Alex. All we would have to figure out is a family name…" Alex stated turning back to her Contractor.

Ada jumped slightly, blushing in embarrassment. "Uh, Right! Ummm…" She muttered trying to think of a family name her Chain could use.

Alex glanced away once more turning her gaze to the mirror on the wall. Her mind continued to run in a circle, thinking of Edmond and Grim. She knew they were fine, but she couldn't help but wonder about them. Grim attracted trouble too easily, and Edmond was just someone she knew trouble was followed. Either way she would have to get in contact with them soon.

* * *

"So we're joining Pandora pup?" Sirius asked as he fiddled with his Harry's long hair.

Harry lay on his stomach on the bed, with his chin resting on his arms. "It sounds like our best option. They know about Jack, and they are trying to find out what happened that night as well. And this way I have an excuse for finding some Chains Alysss wants found." He said sleepily.

Sirius nodded, leaning down and cuddling his Harry's, hid nose buried in his hair as he inhaled deeply. A lazy and content expression crossing his face. "I see…" He muttered. "We'll pup, whatever you chose Alex and I will be at your side." He mumbled wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry grinned slightly shifting to get comfortable. He purred slightly as Sirius's hand tangled in his hair. "I know, you two will always be at my side. Forever." He stated turning and burying his face into Sirius's neck and sighing happily.

Sirius nodded pulling Harry closed and pulling the comforter back up. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm his Harry, ever… His eyes flashed coal black before returning to their mercury color.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mira: Since I have such bad luck with my laptop's... I'm going to be writing all my stories out on paper now, and then typing them. It might take longer, but at least I won't be on hold like I am with my first stories. **

* * *

Sirius pulled on the collar of the uniform he wore with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Does it have to be so tight?" He panted in annoyance. "And do we really have to wear these things?" He asked glancing down at the Pandora uniform. "I like my original clothes better…" He grumbled.

Edmond sighed finishing off his braid and shoving it over his shoulder. "Stop complaining, Grim." He muttered. "Besides, it looks good on you." He said with a bright expression.

Sirius froze looking at Edmond blankly before he blinked his eyes becoming sparkly and happy. "You really think so pup?" He asked spinning around. "Well if you think so then it must be alright." He declared. "But no one looks better then _**MY**_ Edmond." 'Harry,' He declared looking at him with adoration.

Edmond smiled serenely his head tiled slightly as he gazed at him with a soft smile. "Thank you." He said turning around and checking his appearance in the mirror.

Sirius sighed happily and walked forward wrapping his arms around the other and resting his chin on his shoulder. He was happy his Harry was still shorted then him. His Harry was supposed to be that way, small and fragile. His Harry was by no means delicate, but his mind was fragile and his body would always remain thin. Burying his nose into Harry's neck he breathed deeply. "Do we really have to be around all those idiots?" He asked.

Harry nodded with a hum as he reached up tangling his fingers in Sirius's hair. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry; I won't pay much attention to them. Most aren't worth the effort. Either way, I'd like to learn more about that Break character. I have a feeling that he was Albus's Contractor Kevin. And I'm interested in seeing Gilbert again." He said simply turning his head slightly to nuzzle Sirius. "Don't worry, you'll not leave my side." He stated with flashing eyes.

Sirius sighed happily.

* * *

Edmond stared blankly at the man that Break was talking to. His eyes were locked on the messy black hair so similar to his own, to the blank gold eyes.

"Is that your Gilbert?" Sirius asked from his side.

Edmond tilted his head in thought. "It certainly looks like him…" He muttered with a slight frown. Turning he found a decent sized rock. With a flick of his wrist the Elder Wand was in his hand and his back turned to the others.

A grin crossed his face at the gray colored kitten now sitting on the floor in front of him. Picking it up he turned looking at the two men not far from him. Pulling his arm back he tossed the cat watching as it landed on the man's shoulder.

Said man froze his head slowly turning to look at his shoulder. When his eyes landed on the cat they widened before he turned to stone. A second later he suddenly screeched loudly and started running around trying to get it off.

Edmond grinned widely. "Yep, that's my Gilbert." He said proudly. He watched in amusement as the man finally flung the cat off of him. He collapsed onto the ground panting on his hands and knees. Break was staring at him in amusement shoving sugar cub in his mouth.

Edmond shook his head before turning away. "Come on Grim." He said walking away from the scene.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Sirius asked with a frown as he followed Edmond.

Edmond shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He has no memories anyway." He declared.

Sirius blinked in confusion."How do you know?" He asked.

Edmond merely held up the Elder wand before slipping it back into his braid. "I know Gilbert's mind, so I know when something is not right with it. I'm still trying to find a way to stop that obedience spell on him…" Edmond muttered with a frown. "Oh, well." He said with a shrug. "The spell is not hurting anyone yet. And it might help him get Raven, what with his obsession with his Master."

Sirius tilted his head. "You think Raven might be that other guy? Uhhh Snape or something?" Sirius asked. For some reason he really disliked that name. He always had.

Harry shrugged. "He's one of the choices. I can't find out until he's released. I haven't run into Eques's contractor yet. She's the Heiress to the Reinsworth family, so I might not for years. I'll see if I can't test Raven first…" He muttered. It was still amusing to think of Severus as a unicorn…

* * *

Edmond wasn't sure how he felt with the Dukes staring at him like this. Sirius stood at his side, holding his cloak, vest, and shirt. Growls escaped the Chain's throat every few seconds the longer they stared at Edmond. Edmond himself had to keep himself from crossing his arms.

They had asked how far his seal was. The result was him standing in the Duke's chambers with them studying the seal on his chest. Mainly at the mark of the Deathly Hallows that seemed to override the seal of Abyss. He could understand their interest, but he wasn't fond of being gawked at. He shifted away from Oscar when he leaned forward to study it more.

"How interesting..." He muttered tilting his head.

They all seemed interested but it seemed Break was the one really studying it. His eyes locked on teh seal with a small frown on his lips, as he crunched sugar cubes violently.

* * *

Oscar looked up happily as the mail was brought in to him. His eyes turning starry at the familiar parchment that his beloved niece Ada used. He smiled happily taking the letter from the currier and dismissing him. He opened the seal and hungrily took in the words.

_Dear Uncle Oscar,_

_I have been happy and enjoying my time in school. The teacher's have even said that I already have an invitation letter to Latowidge Academy when I turn 15. I hope that makes you happy and proud._

_The weather is wonderful as always here. There were some dark clouds earlier but they passed quickly. Honestly it was a nice reprieve from the warm weather. A nice shadow to cool down in, before it passed. _

_The food is as wonderful as always. They even had a delicious desert I had never heard of before. I can't recall the name but it was sweet and was made of fruits and a pastry crust that was perfectly thin and crispy. _

_I have some exciting news. I have made a new friend. We'll I've been friends with her since she came to the school, but this is my first letter since before meeting her. Her name is Alexandria Black. _

_She's from one of the nearby Kingdom's. She's a noble like I am, and we have a lot of the same interests. She's become a dear friend of mine uncle. I don't feel so lonely anymore. I hope you can meet her one day!_

_Love,_

_Your niece, Ada Vessalius. _

Oscar grinned happily at his dear Ada's letter. He was happy that she had a new friend she got along with. He would have to make sure to meet the girl making Ada so happy. With a happy sigh he placed the letter with all the others he had received from her over the years.

He was happy to know she had been accepted to Latowidge. Oz had been accepted as well, but…

Oscar shook the thoughts away and returned back to the letter he had received. It would seem Gilbert would be trying to form a contract with Raven. Gilbert had avoided him like the plague since he became a Nightray. And he supposed the boy should be angry at him.

Gilbert had tried to tell him his brother, Oz's father, had been the one to send Oz to the Abyss. However, he could not bring himself to believe such a thing at the time However, he had been missing since that night. It was bringing doubts to Oscar's mind. What if he had been the one to send Oz to the Abyss? And didn't Edmond say the Chain had had feathers? Could it have been Gryphon that sent his nephew away?

He didn't want to believe it...

* * *

Edmond stared blankly as Gilbert became a member of Pandora, well one with a Chain. Edmond had found Gilbert had already been a member for a year. He could feel the Chain, even if the contract didn't feel quite right… His mind ran in circles. The contractor of Eques was here as well… His eyes glanced at Sharon Reinsworth before returning to Gilbert.

Edmond's arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. It had been an interesting in this place so far. His mind wondered as he allowed himself to try and get a feel on the Chains close to him. They were both dark, yes… And both strong, as Severus could never be called weak. However, there was a slight difference between them. That was what he needed to focus on. The differences so he could find which one…

Edmond's eyes widened before a smirk slid across his face. 'Why hello, Severus…' He thought as he finally felt the familiar power he had when seeing Severus's memories. 'I wonder how much you remember?' He thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Music: Oddly enough the soundtrack to Victorious. Blame my 3 year old brother. He's in love with his Tori. Also, the music from .Hack/Sign. And of course the theme song, Her Name is Alice, by Shinedown.**

**Pairings: None as of yet. I'm up to suggestions though…**

**Mira: Yep, this one will be the end of my fillers. Next should start with Oz and Alice back! ^^ This one was just done to give a slight update on Alex and Ada. They won't show up again until Oz and the others sneak in to visit Ada. **

* * *

Alex closed her eyes allowing the music to fill her. The tune was different, but this was Lacie's song. She knew there was something off about Elliot Nightray and his servant Leo. Especially Leo, she felt…odd being around him. It reminded her of being around the Baskerville Manor. She had wondered…but it wasn't Glen they were looking for. Instead she made it a habit to hang around the music room after Class. Eliot could be quite friendly when you were nice enough. However, his treatment of her Ada had kept them from being friends. Instead they merely acknowledged each other and he let her stay when he played.

Walking along the hallway toward Ada's room she allowed her mind to wonder. It had been three years since she made a contract with Ada Vessalius and two years since they had joined Latowidge Academy. Her hand reached up pushing black hair back over her shoulder. Her hair was an odd combination of long and short. The front portion was kept short and spiked in messy curls, her bangs pushed to the right where a single long thin bang reached her chin. The left side of her bangs was short and usually combed to spike back. The back of her hair though was long and usually pulled into a braid of tail.

She wore the same uniform Ada did, even if she didn't fill it out quite as much. She would admit her contractor was attractive, and to her annoyance the school populace thought she was second behind her. There was one thing Alex found she hated and that was attention. It would seem this Era didn't hold the same superstition about red eyes as the past had. Because of this no one tried to avoid her as she was used to. The sudden attention and attraction from others was annoying. She found herself hiding more behind her Ada then a Chain should.

Alex opened her eyes and froze a few feet from Ada's door. She stared blankly at the blonde haired man kneeling before her Ada's door. His hand still holding the pick he had been using to try and break into the room. Instantly Alex was filled with disgust and rage at seeing someone trying to intrude on her Ada. With a snarl the Chains she and Alyss worked so hard to keep contained, sprung foreword as the hallway darkened.

* * *

Ada huffed as she placed another wet rag on her uncle's forehead. "Honestly, you know better than to break into my room. Or at least you should!" She demanded. She glanced at Alex who was sulking in the corner and sighed. Luckily her Uncle's concussion made it so that he thought her chains were a hallucination. She had even told a little white lie… Admitting that she had seen Alex tackle and knock him out, but that she hadn't seen any black Chains. She hated lying but she didn't think now was the time to admit to having a Chain…

She had also scolded Alex for attacking before she found out his reasons. But she could understand the Chain. Since their contract Alex had been extremely protective of her, possessive as well. Going so far to claim her as **Her** Ada when speaking about her. Ada actually found it cute and adorable seeing someone normally so stoic and serene, possessive and obsessive about her. Ada wondered if it was just because she was Alex's Contractor or if Alex actually liked her as a person as well.

Although she did wish that Alex hadn't attacked Eliot that day he had insulted her… He had avoided her more than ever after that. Leo had just found it amusing saying he actually deserved it this time and dragging him to their room.

"Ughh…I couldn't find my precious Ada. I wanted to meet you're dear friend and see if she took care of you. I see now that I didn't need to worry." He said with a slight chuckle, before groaning in pain.

Ada chuckled nervously. "Alex is a bit over protective of me…" She said fondly.

Oscar blinked with a frown. "Alex?" He asked in confusion.

Ada nodded. "Alex, it's short for Alexandria." She explained.

"Oh! I get it!" He said suddenly, before frowning a bit again. "But I swear I've heard Alex somewhere before…" He said in confusion before shaking it off. "Well I'm happy you have a friend who can protect and look after you. Even if I had to suffer to find out." He said with a pained chuckle.

Alex turned hiding the smirk that had wanted to cross her face. 'Well now I know Edmond is at Pandora…' She thought remembering that Ada's uncle was a member of Pandora.

* * *

Alex couldn't help but twitch violently at the sight before her. The curtain she had been holding onto tearing violently in her grasp. Her eyes were narrowed on the man Ada was currently blushing nearby as she spoke. She knew those eyes and that hair. She knew that sadistic bastard alright… Her instincts were screaming to take Ada away. She had seen Cheshire after she had calmed Alyss down. The gouged out eyes, not to mention the insanity growing behind the once pure eyes of the white Alice.

She knew how cruel this man could be. Honestly he was a perfect match for her Ada. Her Ada who was so interested in black magic and torture. She had even allowed her Ada to slice her a few times to see if she could stomach torturing someone in life. However, Vincent… Vincent was someone she hated… He had been cruel to Alyss, but both Alyss and Alice had been cruel to him as well. But Vincent had also been the one to summon the Abyss. Opening the gates…

She bit her tongue angrily. There was nothing to do. He was making her Ada happy. She couldn't harm someone that made her Ada happy… But if he ever thought of hurting her… The corridor she was standing in grew dark as the shadows whipped out all lights.

Alex would learn to grit her teeth and nod happily as Ada talked about Vincent. Luckily it wasn't very often. Ada seemed to keep her head even when infatuated with someone. She was only happy he wasn't the only thing on her Contractors mind. She spoke of her uncle, brother, and a man named Gilbert more so then Vincent. She found herself liking these people even if she had only met one. If only because they took her mind off of that scissor wielding psychopath.

So she happily went along with Ada when she went shopping for Oscar and Gilbert. She helped her friend decide on gifts for the men. A brand new pen that was supposed to be long lasting for her uncle, and a cool hat, in Alex's opinion, for the one named Gilbert.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mira: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! You've really helped me keep this up. And thanks to everyone that's added this to their alerts. I didn't think it would be as popular as it is. I hope you all continue to like this story. And the poll for Severus's Chain is over now. So of course the poll is closed.**

**I'm sorry that I never replied to any reviews. However, I will from now on. So if you have any questions I'll anwser them from now on. **

**Pairings: Nope none….I don't even know who to place anyone with it I should. **

**Music: I can't remember what I was listening to…**

* * *

Edmond stood with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall of Pandora's headquarters. "I can see why you chose her… She has my mother's determination and temper." He said in an amused tone.

The figure standing on the other side of the window kept quiet, even though black eyes were locked on the male. He was clothed completely in black. He wore a black cloak with a high collar and a thick velvet hood clinging to the lapels and drifted over his shoulder. The cloak was a deep purple on the inside, and the stitching and lining was an emerald green. A high collared black silk poet shirt with an amethyst broach at the throat. His vest was silver with emeralds for the clasps. He wore fitting black riding pants, and his boots black with the covering to his knees purple. A silver ribbon held black hair back from his face, giving it a better appeal then it had before.

Severus Snape, had changed. But no matter how much he changed one thing remained. He was extremely protective of those he came to view as his. While he couldn't remember his human life, he did remember her. A girl named Lily with blood red hair and emerald eyes. He didn't remember meeting her, or what happened to her. Only that he loved her more than anything. And he would admit that his contractor was a lot like that girl. It was the reason he felt the need to bind himself to her, protect her…

He also remembered dying and starring into another pair of eyes, her eyes on a different face. He remembered that that girl had a son. And he recognized this man before him as that boy, even if he couldn't remember much else. He did remember vowing to protect this boy. Simply because he was her son, and the last piece of her he had. Being near the man brought those feelings of protection back, along with a need to make sure he was okay. Although he was not fond of the mutt attached to the man. Not at all…

Edmond suddenly snorted. "I still can't believe you're a bloody Unicorn. Then again…for some reason it fits."

Severus finally twitched and had an insane urge to slap the back of the boys head.

* * *

Edmund watched from the roof as Gilbert, Break, and Sharon spoke quietly amongst each other. He could see the shape of Severus's chain form in the shadows beneath them. He tilted his head, glancing over them once more. While he was pleased to see Gilbert alive, he had made sure to keep his distance. He had been introduced to him of course, however when he gained no reaction it was easy to realize that Gilbert had no memories of his original time. Oscar had proven it by telling him how he met Gilbert. Although it was amusing to see the lengths Gilbert went to avoid the man.

Edmund had decided that it was probably a good thing… It brought up some problems… He knew Glen had taken Gilbert, choosing him as his next body. Meaning Gilbert would have been able to tell him what happened that night. He could vaguely remember Gilbert protecting Jack. He could remember blood, and both of them lying on the floor. At the time he had been trying to help Alex, but he remembered Gilbert getting hurt. He remembered seeing Vincent. The boy seemed to be having a mental break down at the time. How it wasn't his fault…

Then again, Gilbert and Vincent had grown on him. He had gotten used to them… They had become part of his family along with Jack and Alex. He would rather they not suffer. Although he wasn't sure how he felt about Gilbert being a Nightray. In his mind Gilbert had always been a Vessalius. Edmund also wasn't sure about the rumors of the Nightray family being traitors. He remembered that they were rather loyal. They never caused any strife and had tried to keep out of the fights that went on between Noble families.

To hear they were regarded with suspicion and as traitors… Something was very off with that thought.

Either way, Edmund had made sure to avoid Vincent after meeting Gilbert. Vincent hadn't been as close to him as Gilbert had been. Besides, he would rather not meet him if the man had no memories. Vincent had always been someone to be cautious around. He knew what had happened to Cheshire. He also knew Vincent had been the one to kill her. Now that he thought about it, Vincent screaming it was her fault made more sense now… And while he had been fond of Vincent, he wasn't sure where he stood on all of this anymore.

While he was a member of Pandora… That didn't mean Vincent would be on their side. Just as Edmund himself wasn't on Pandora's side. He was and always would be on Alyss's and Alex's side.

"What are they planning Edmund?" Sirius asked, his head resting in Edmund's lap as he nuzzled into him.

"I think they are planning to bring that boy back. Oz…" he muttered as he tilted his head. "To be truthful, I'm quite interested in meeting this kid…" He said. "To have such loyalty, it's quite amazing."

Sirius nuzzled deeper into Edmund's stomach wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "You have the same, Edmund. Alex and I would do anything for you. Even if that meant going against precious Alyss. We love and adore her yes, but you are our Beloved." He said with a sigh. "We will follow you wherever you go."

Edmund allowed a soft smile to cross his face. The very one that he was beginning to forget how to use. The Abyss had twisted him as it did everyone. Yes he was still human, but that didn't mean he was untouched. He would admit, he was beginning to lose his soft kind side. Not that it was that bad of a thing. However, it was the side Alyss, Sirius, and Alex all fell in love with originally. He was afraid…that if he lost that side of him he would lose them as well. He had never liked being alone, even as Harry.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked a few moments later.

Edmund sighed. "I'm not sure…Alyss won't talk about the boy. I think Alice is planning to make a contract with him. That would be the only reason she's so annoyed right now. For some reason she's interested in the boy. It's one of the reasons why I want to meet him." Edmund said with a slight frown. "I don't know the boy, so I can't very well go with them. However, I think I'll offer my help to Liam. That way I can be involved without causing too much trouble. After all, I'm sure Pandora will be involved somehow. And I have a feeling they'll need all the allies they can get…"

* * *

Edmund's head shot up, and he stopped breathing. He could feel the Abyss, more than that he could feel Alyss's annoyance. She was not happy about something. He opened his connection with her and winced at the rage and hatred she was throwing off. He listened to her rants and screams, mentally going over them. It would seem Alice did make a contract with this Oz boy. Alyss was not happy about B-Rabbit escaping. No, she wasn't happy at all… He took a deep breath and held it.

Slowly but surely, his feelings reached out to Alyss. She slowly calmed down as his feeling of content and calmness filled her. His thoughts reminding her that she was not alone anymore. That Kira, Alex, Cheshire, Grim, and Edmund would never leave her side. That they would never choose B-Rabbit over her. Slowly but surely she became happy again having a tea party with Kira and Cheshire. Edmund sighed in relief when he realized she was happy again.

Sirius turned wrapping Edmund in his arms and pulling him close. "We'll visit her when we catch our next Chain." He promised, kissing Harry's forehead where a scar had been a lifetime ago. Edmund sighed cuddling into the familiar embrace and taking in the Chain's scent. As long as Alyss was happy nothing much mattered, other than finding out what happened to Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairings: None~**

**Music: I actually wasn't listening to anything this time. Well, arguing about moving but there was no music involved. Real life's not like a musical sadly... *Pouts***

* * *

Edmund couldn't help the annoyance and restlessness he felt. Break and the others had yet to return to Pandora. Sure Liam had been in contact with them, and as always was helping Break. However, he hadn't seen them yet, and that included the boy and Alice. Edmund paused at the thought. He couldn't help but wonder, if she would recognize him from the Abyss? It was a question he was interested in. Alice had always seemed in such a depressed and lonely daze.

Shaking the thought away, he sighed reaching up to rub his temples. Liam had informed him of their actions so far. It would seem that Break had separated Alice, from the boy Oz. They had also agreed to join Pandora, and it would seem that Gilbert had been forced to seal Alice, her power too strong and it would have destroyed the boy. It sounded similar to the problems Alex had. The only difference was that Alex had sealed her own powers; it was one of her abilities… She had feared what her power would do to her contractor. Even if the girls seal was frozen by Alyss, Alex had been worried.

Not to mention… The more time Edmund spent here, the more he worried. Because of their loss of their memories, Alyss and Alice… They didn't truly know what was going on. Alice because she had been sealed and confined to the Abyss after she shredded her memories. And Alyss…truthfully she was scared to leave the Abyss. She didn't have memoires, but she knew the feelings she had gained from her connection to the real world. Hatred, anger, loneliness, sadness, fear… She didn't know what caused them, but she remembered them… It was why she clung to them so strongly.

But more so, what was worrying him was a Chain he could feel. He could feel and hear it, whispering in the back of his mind…so close…Alex's twin in a sense…Another Queen.

Speaking of… Edmund had a feeling Alex had stumbled across something, and that she wasn't telling him. She had been distant lately. They only exchanged letters, it was safer. However, she seemed to be distancing herself from both of them for some reason. Both he and Ada, he had to wonder at why, and he hoped it ended soon. He supposed he would just have to wait until…

Edmund allowed a smile to cross his face as he basked in the sun. Closeing his eyes his mind was clear, except for the sunlight shinning down on them. His eyes locked on the group before him.

Sebastian a distant shape in the distance, but the others bright and clear. Jack, dear Jack… with Gilbert and Vincent at his side as always. The shadow of Glen's back pressed against his dear brothers. Vincent and his determination to make Gilbert happy. Gilbert and his need to protect… And the girls; Alex, Alice, and Alyss… Dear, dear Alex… broken and lonely yet there and loyal and whole. And dark Alice, violent demented Alice. Pure sweet Alyss, white demure Alyss. Cheshire, the guardian and knight of his Queen's. Sirius, his Grim and beloved friend and guardian. Edmund wished this dream could become real.

But what was the point of this beautiful nightmare? He would never escaped horrible dream he had awakened to. Besides… he knew that the mirror to that nightmare.

The scene before him began to splinter and shatter. Figure after figure vanishing away from the surface.

Had already shattered beyond repair.

The shards of the image fell piece by piece. Taking one of the group and becoming reduced to tiny slivers that no longer had anything reflecting in them.

While some might still be around, they were no longer what they had been. Edmund knew…that he would have to create a new Nightmare. Start rebuilding the mirror and adding people. Not the same as it was, never who they had been. But of those that remained, and of those that were now in place.

But that would take quite some time… and the pieces were much too small for him to repair.

* * *

"They are at the mansion?" Edmund asked with a slight frown. He paused in brushing through Sirius's hair, gaining a whimper form the chain.

Liam smiled slightly at the two with a nod. "Yes, just as you did, B-Rabbit and if I'm correct Oz Vessalius appeared in the ceremony tower at the Vessalius Mansion." Liam said glancing down at the folder in his hands. "And it would seem Raven took B-Rabbit and Oz Vessalius back. I think they are going to check and see if anything will happen with their return." Liam said.

Edmund frowned slightly tilting his head. "I see… then we appeared there because we followed the path that had been opened when the boy was sentenced to the Abyss… Make's since. I wasn't at the manor when I entered the Abyss… So I shouldn't have appeared their when I escaped…" Edmund muttered to himself as he finished Sirius's hair, reaching for the ribbon to tie it back.

Liam watched the two thoughtfully. Out of everyone in Pandora it seemed to be Oscar and at times Break that spent time with the duo. However, Liam had come to realize he also was one that spent time with the two. The fact that he was allowed in their rooms could prove the point. Edmund didn't even let maids in his rooms, preferring to do everything on his own. And hadn't that been a shock to the other Nobles; however Edmund had merely reminded him that in his time the Vesalius's had only been a third-rate Noble family and that he was used to chores, even if they hadn't been necessary.

Edmund Vessalius was a…puzzle. A very complex and hard to understand puzzle. One moment he was wise and all knowing, the next he acted like an air head that had no clue what was going on. And when he did say something important or relevant, he went back and denied that he had no clue what they were talking about. Not to mention the… Liam shuddered. Pranks… Most of the times Grim was the one that took the blame as he usually caused them. However, Liam had caught Edmund at times with an expression showing his involvement. The worst so far had been stealing Break's sweets…

Liam pushed the thoughts away. That hadn't been an enjoyable time for anyone. And Break still couldn't figure out if he was amused by them or hated them. That seemed to be why Liam spent time with the two. He seemed to be the messenger between the two. And Edmund seemed to go out of his way to avoid Raven whenever he could.

"You did send agents right?" Edmund asked breaking the silence.

Liam jolted before nodding. "Of course. We were going to scan the place anyway."

Edmund nodded with a distant expression on his face. "That's good. While no harm came to Grim and I while we were there… I'm not sure about the others…" He said tilting his head and pausing. Grinning suddenly he turned to Liam with a bright smile. "Grim and I were heading that way anyway. We can check up on Break for you." He said cheerfully.

Liam blinked frowning slightly at the couple. "You think something is going to happen?" He asked suspiciously.

Edmund shrugged. "Not to your friends…no." He said as he tied Grim's hair back, and bounced off his bed. "But I need to visit that clock either way." He said as they walked past the man.

Liam stared after them with confusion. "The clock?" He wondered aloud.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mira: Heyo! I'm getting better at writing things in notebooks and re typing them! Yay for me! I've been busy helping Shiva and Shadow get there stories over here. If you don't know them... they are my sisters. Not by birth though. We're blood sisters. We even did the whole slice the palm and push your blood together thing. We're all the same age. Shadow and Shiva are twins, and they think of me as their big sister. Meh, enough of my life... just telling you why I'm a bit late. **

**Pairings: *Looks around* Nope... Nothing.**

**Music: None again.**

**Review Corner: To my favorite reader and constant reviewer, MissAmuletAngelPotter! The clock tower in the Ceremony building, you know the one that started on Oz's coronation(sp). I'm using that as a focal point for him to reach Alyss, since she seems to have some control of it in the anime and manga. I also noticed that its the same clock thats in her room in the Abyss. **

**To Firehedgehog, thanks! I am over pleased that you enjoy my story!**

* * *

"We'll this might be a problem…" Edmund muttered. His eyes drifted along the mansion, making sure to skip spots that could bring up memories. While he had appeared in the Ceremony tower, he had avoided looking at what had once been his home. Even walking toward the tower brought back the sound of laughter and memories. Edmund grit his teeth shaking them off. "Wait just a little longer…I won't ignore you forever, but just a little longer…" He muttered toward the phantoms and whispers. He could feel Alyss trying to push through, not to mention the feel of a Chain.

Sirius whimpered wrapping his around Edmund from behind as they walked. "What are we to do?" He questioned as they grew closer. "For some reason Alyss wants to become involved with what's going on. She doesn't even mind that there is a Chain here that she hasn't felt in so long." He muttered.

Edmund sighed closing his eyes as he paused. His hand coming up to twine with one of Sirius's. "We help Alyss of course… Although I think we should wait and see what is going on with this other Chain. You're abilities might be needed for that." He said turning to lock dark emerald with mercury. Said mercury shifter to a growing silver as a pulse left the man. Edmund's eyes drifted along the estate as life came to a stop.

"We all have our abilities…And not everyone has just one. Alex's are similar to B-Rabbits in the fact that like the Red Alice she can use chains as weapons. However, whereas Alice has the ability to not crave blood… Alex has her own abilities… Since we are Alyss's royal Court. My own abilities are simple. I can stop life, pausing life and causing it to cease. Similar to the Abyss's power of time, since I can not stop time itself only life. But just as such, I can also take life. After all, I am a Grimm." Sirius muttered sharp canines glinting in the silver hue that the world had taken.

Edmund nodded rubbing his head into Sirius's chin, before moving away. "Now then, let's help Alyss bring her avatar here…" He muttered, moving away from the comfortable embrace.

His eyes took in the scene as they entered the tower. Pandora members were on the ground and puppet strings surrounding the area. He walked past Alice taking in the fact that she could be tackled and held by a human now. His eye's pausing on Raven leaning over a blonde with a gun. He moved quickly, not wanting to see the boy's features just yet. Moving along they paused at the clock that he could feel connected to Alyss.

* * *

Edmund ignored the blonde and Raven as they left. It was none of his concern. Although…the thought of Gilbert being the servant of anyone but Jack felt…wrong. His gaze instead was locked on Alice, and more so, on the stuffed toy resting in his arms. Sirius had released his control on life allowing things to play out. However, Edmund and Sirius didn't need to worry about being seen. They instead were in a pocket realm of the Abyss, with Alyss's avatar.

He wasn't sure why, but Alyss demanded to talk to Alice. And while Edmund hated their fighting and the hatred between, he would always stand at Alyss's side… Alyss hated B-Rabbit, blamed her for the lose of their memories. Not to mention that Cheshire always seemed more loyal to the red Alice. Sure Cheshire cared for Alyss and served her, but they knew were his loyalty truly lied… So with a sigh he released the avatar, letting it exit the pocket.

He watched the conversation between the two with a frown. It was obvious that Alyss wanted to break Alice. To break and crack her as Alyss had been as she was still being. Edmund's eyes drifted down as the pure white rabbit became bloodstained, just as its counterpart the black rabbit was. He despised…the fact that he couldn't truly save either. There were rumors…legends…that the Abyss had once been pure and golden. As pure as Alyss had been.

However, the Abyss had been corrupted. And just as it had become tainted, so was Alyss. He held out his arms accepted the doll when it appeared again. His expression still sorrowful as he watched Alice leave with the boy. The boy that looks too much like his brother to ignore… His dear little Jack. He clenched his teeth in pain, burying his face within the plush toy in his arms. The creature tried to comfort him, Alyss's voice and worry coming through trying to sooth him.

Edmund's head jerked up suddenly at a familiar feel. It felt like… Jack… Closing his eyes Edmund savored the feeling. It was distant, and not targeted on him, but just being able to sense…to feel it… Edmund allowed himself to surrender to the feel of sunlight and happiness that filled him. He wondered…what was causing such a feeling?

_**"A memory…"**_ Alyss muttered from the doll. **_"Alice is remembering a memory, and so am I…"_** She whispered in a awed, just frightened and jealous tone. _**"Why, why does everyone want her? Why does everyone love her? Why, why, why? Why does she get a memory! She's the one that sent them away!"**_ Alyss screamed and it was clear she was crying in her room in the Abyss.

Edmund pushed aside his own happiness, hugging the rabbit close. "Hush, Alyss. Don't worry. I love you, and I'll never leave your side. Alice might be the one getting the memories, but I think that's just because she's in this dimension where they are hidden. If you were here you might gain memories as well. Calm down… Now didn't you come here for a reason?" He asked.

The rabbit paused before brightening again._** "That's right! I want to meet him. I didn't get to meet him while he was here. Alice kept him all to herself, that selfish blood stained black rabbit! But that's okay, I can, I can meet him now!"**_ She declared. The clock awakened and spun around before sticking the time. Edmund watched as they were brought to the Abyss, but his eyes were locked on the mirror that shattered. Jack's image vanishing from within.

* * *

Edmund's expression was horrified as he watched the boy shoot Alyss's avatar. This boy…this boy that looked like his beloved brother…was nothing like him!

The anger was painful and growing inside of him. Edmund didn't agree with the things being said, nor with Alyss's need to hurt Alice. But that boy, he would dare harm dear sweet Alyss… That boy just made things worse. With the shot to the avatar he could feel another crack appear in Alyss. Another crack…toward the twisted corruption of Abyss.

Closing his he turned his head away. The Abyss swarmed up around Sirius and Edmund from their spot, wrapping around them and allowing them to appear back in the Ceremony Tower. Edmund glanced toward the clock that was once again frozen. With a glance toward Sirius, life was frozen once more and he awakened the clock with his power of Master of Death. Alyss needed him, or else that crack might just undo all the damage control he and the others had done.

Entering her tower, his eyes landed on the damaged rabbit by her feet. To the tearstained and lonely face that was starring at it blankly. Moving forward Edmund picked the doll up delicately, kneeling before her, with a kiss to her forehead and hand. "Don't worry Alyss; we shall never leave your side. Even if you decide to throw us away." He muttered, handing the flawless doll back over to her. Alyss's arm locked around the doll, as the other wrapped around tangling in Edmund's braid.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pairings: Hmmm, I don't know... So many choices...**

**Music: Again none. Huh, how strange. I think Emilie Autumn will be inspiration though. YOSH! Now if only I could find Opheliac...**

**Review Corner: To MissAmuletAngelPotter, I'm glad you enjoy it so much! It makes me so happy to know someone actually waits for updates on this. I try to get one in a day. I know about the clock tower, I didn't notice it until I was reading teh manga, after I watched the anime. The anime ending annoyed me so I decided to read the manga. Why can't the anime ever be as good as the manga? Meh... I'm glad I made you like Alyss! She always seemed like a child to me. And children can be selfish, stubborn, cruel, and uncomprehending of actions and things. But they are also sweet, affectionate, and mostly confused. That just seemed to much like her to me. Blame my little brother. Lol.**

**To Firehedgehog, I know, I know. I hate making her suffer. But for some time my story will go along with teh manga, I won't be changing events for some time. Not until Cheshire at least. **

* * *

Edmund sighed as he looked over the three. Thanks to Sirius's ability he had been able to arrive at the area, right before they stared down at them with his head tilted. While it seemed he was looking them over, his attention was locked on the boy instead. Not the striking resemblance to his brother, no it was the feel of the Abyss clinging to him. While he had calmed Alyss down, he knew that she would not forgive the boy. And his actions were unforgivable, and could not go unpunished.

"Did she activate the seal?" Sirius asked as his nose twitched.

Edmund nodded slightly, his eyes locked on the boy. "It would seem so…" He muttered. His gaze trailing over the way the three were interconnected with one another. "Their bond…" He muttered with a glazed expression. It would seem that trance spell was still on Gilbert. And worse, it had somehow been transferred to this boy…this boy that was Jack's double. Edmund wasn't sure how he felt about this. Just another reason he was angry at himself.

He should have kept an eye on the happenings in his family. He hadn't even known about Vincent and Gilbert until Jack had brought them. And even then, the spell had already been cast. How had he been so oblivious about magic being used near him? While he couldn't use the magic of Harry's world that easily, he could feel when any was used normally. So how had he missed that spell, especially with it being performed so close to him?

Pushing the thoughts aside, Edmund's gaze drifted around the area. "Where are they?" He questioned.

Sirius sniffed. "I smell Sharon's favorite tea. I think they have been watching from the Mansion. No doubt your Severus was being used…"

Edmund sighed before twisting Sirius's ear. "I've told you not to say that name. It's dangerous. The fact that Snape still accepts that as his human name means it can be used to control him. Either call him by his Chain's name or his family name." Edmund said releasing the ear with a sigh. "Then no doubt they will be moving soon. I know Oscar was with them, so we'll leave with him." Edmund said as he turned away from the unconscious group.

Sirius blinked in confusion. "I thought you wanted to meet the boy. He has a connection to Jack right?" He asked.

Edmund paused. "While he does have a connection to Jack…I've changed my mind." He said lowly, turning to look at the boy with cold eyes. "I don't want to know him, only what he finds out about my brother. Otherwise I have no interest in him." Edmund declared turning and leaving.

Sirius whimpered as he stared after his Edmund. That kind sweet Edmund that came from Harry and Jack, was fading even faster…

* * *

Edmund stared blankly at the china tea cup in his hand. As Harry he had never been a tea fan, he could remember the sweet yet odd taste of pumpkin and nutmeg being his favorite. As Edmund however, it had been one of the few things he found soothing. Wine made him want to gag, and they seemed to be the only two things he could choose from. Sirius lay curled at his feet in his Chain form, while Liam and Sharon sat on either ends of the table.

He had hoped… Had hoped that, that this boy could bring some answers about Jack. That he would be able to feel Jack by being near the boy, instead… Hatred curled deeply inside of him. Although he was trying his best to keep it contained. He knew, knew there was something wrong with that boy. The way he had acted when he shot Alyss's avatar… Not to mention he had gotten a weird feeling around the boy. Edmund wasn't sure how or what was wrong, just that something was wrong with that boy…

Sirius's head picked up, causing Edmund to return to his current reality. He shook his head blinking as he watched Break crawl from under the table. Frowning slightly he took a sip of tea. He had to wonder if what Break did was similar to Apparition? Then again Apparition was instantaneous, while Break's seemed to take a day at least. Now, that was something to think on. Edmund wondered if he could travel the same way or maybe he could start using windows…

Thinking on the idea he picked his cake up placing it in his lap, as Break sat on the table and swiped Liam's. He also made sure to keep a hold of his tea when Break fell back on the table. With a sigh, his mind finally registered the conversation going on around him. "Stop molesting her hair…" He said calmly, with a slight frown to his face. "It might get interesting… But I was really supposed to have delivered that Chain to the Abyss when it was caught. I'm not happy that you kept me from doing so." He said with a scowl.

"Oh?" Break asked as he turned to stare at the third member of the table. "Perhaps we would have let you, if we knew who you're 'master' was?" He questioned, with a tilt of his head.

Edmund stared at him blankly before snorting. "As if I would tell you…" he muttered. "Besides it doesn't concern you." He said taking a sip. "What are you planning to do about the escapee then?" He asked, as Sirius rested his head in his lap.

Liam pressed his glasses up once more with a frown. "I'm not quite sure…I think they were going to have Vincent-Sama check things out." He muttered thoughtfully.

The frown the crossed Break's face was copied by Edmund. Edmund had steered clear of Vincent, since seeing him. He wasn't sure how he felt about the boy. He had grown close to him of course, and outside of his psychotic tendencies he was a sweet caring boy… But he did remember hearing about Cheshire from Alex, and he did remember who opened to gate to the Abyss… Bringing to tea cup to his lips he drank calmly.

"No doubt…our newest members will be dragged into all of this." He said with a slight sigh.

* * *

"You're still going to avoid everyone?" Sirius asked as he brushed Edmund's hair out. He whimpered slightly at the silence that answered him. "Vincent might remember something, we should make sur-"

"He does…" Edmund muttered. "He does remember…everything probably." He said trailing off thoughtfully. "He shows no trauma, and his mind is solid. The only cracks and damage there are natural and most from his past. They were there long before." He muttered his head dropping. "Jack and I tried to help…but with the loyalty trance on Gilbert and how damaged Vincent already was…" He murmured wrapping his arms around his legs.

Resting his chin on his knees he tilted his head slightly. "They are both hard cases. Gilbert resented Vincent for his existence and Vincent hated himself for making Gilbert suffer. Even so they loved one another. I think that's what kept them from breaking completely." Edmund said with a fond smile on his lips. "Love and Hate, just proof that it can easily change between one another. And that spell made everything worse. In the end Gilbert would never leave Vincent, couldn't. But because of that spell, all that matters is Jack…and now Oz." He said with a sigh and buried his face in his knees.

"I'm afraid, …Vincent won't stand a chance."


	20. Chapter 20

**Mira: So sorry! My mommy dearest had a mental breakdown and put our house under lock down…with me and my baby brother out of it. So, no computer and I've been watching him so no time to write. My aunt let us stay with her and bought me a note book, so… Yay! Now I can type up what I've written so far. Is it horrible to think out your mother's death?...Not that I would really go through with it… I think… ^^**

**Pairings: None so far. I actually have no clue with this one. And suggestions?**

**Music: None…**

**Review Corner: To MissAmuletAngelPotter, I'm not sure if I can make you understand Vincent… At least not yet. I plan on working a bit on him later but not quite yet. **

**To Firehedgehog, LOL! You're review was enjoyable and amused me greatly. I must admit I never sat down and watched Buffy, but I know enough to know what you mean. But you have to admit…Harry deserves his brooding moments. He did it all the time in the books. Edmund deserves them as well. But don't worry he won't be anywhere near Angel. While Harry might become a bit twisted and cold, he won't brood much.**

**To Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, Thank you so much! I'm quite embarrassed to be told I have the best Pandora Hearts/Harry Potter crossover. I've rarely been told something like that and am unused to it. I was rather speechless. ^,,,,^ Thank you again. And I apologize deeply that it took so long to get this chapter up. **

* * *

Edmund gasped as he grasped his chest. That feeling…that feeling… He stared blankly at the canopy of his bed. 'Jack…' He clenched his eyes shut at the sensation. Again he could feel his precious brother…and again it wasn't for him to feel.

'Why…why do you refuse to come to me? Did I do something…Jack?' He wondered. Turning over he curled up clutching the sheets, his teeth gritting in anger. 'That boy! It's that boy isn't it? Why…why do you care so much for him? Why…do you ignore me?' He wondered burying his head into his pillow, his teeth pulling tightly on the pillow case.

'Why?...'

* * *

Edmund stood with his back against the wall as his listened to the conversation going on in the room. A part of him was uneasy to being so close to both Vincent and Gilbert. However, he couldn't bring himself to be near the other group…not yet. However, he was more interested in the situation that had happened.

Not to mention angry that the Contractor had been killed. No doubt the Chain had already slipped into a new one. The bad thing with runaway Chains was that while in the human realm they could scope out and find a contractor to replace the old. Although they could only transfer instantly when the contractor was killed before the seal completed.

'Tch...' Edmund grit his teeth in annoyance. 'I'll have to track it down all over again…' He thought bringing a thumb nail to bite in annoyance. He blinked glancing up when Break walked over.

They watched each other for a moment, before Break bowed moving toward the other room. Something they could both agree too...was keeping Vincent Nightray away. For Break it was near pure hatred, for Edmund it was unease and awkwardness. He didn't know how to act around the other. He didn't have the block on his memories that Gilbert had...

It was questionable if Vincent would remember him, and truthfully...he wasn't sure it it would be a good thing. It had grown...that twisted malice and darkness that had been inside of Vincent, even if it was because of pure intentions... It had grown, cloaking the now man darkly and deeply. Edmund wasn't sure how broken and twisted the boy had become. And he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

He slipped into the darkness as the two left. His expression growing to distaste at the feel coming from Break. The man had mentioned he thought Vincent was involved with the contractor getting away. And Edmund himself was beginning to see why. He could have taken the man out at any time, but had waited until the boy had spoken him down.

Frowning he moved toward the room finally entering with a cheerful crooked grin. Harry's gaze landed on Gilbert as it had a habit of doing. Cute, sweet, protective, yet possessive Gilbert… Harry shook the thoughts from his mind, and continued toward the cute picture Sharon and Gilbert made.

"Lady Sharon has a point…Your precious Master deserves to know every thing that's happened since his banishment…" He said cheerfully as he plopped down on the small end table beside the chair Gilbert sat in. His hand moving to the side and grabbing the china tea cup and saucer beside him.

Sharon jerked back slightly to stare at him, while Gilbert's head snapped up to look at him with a frown.

Edmund ignored them and sipped from the tea he knew had been left out for Gilbert…the boy needed to start liking sweeter things…although tea was the only thing he could stomach without sugar.

"After all, he has accepted you being a Nightray…its about time you tell him the reason why. You wouldn't want to leave the boy stumbling in the dark." He said sitting the cup on the saucer in his hand. "I'm sure he did enough of that in the Abyss…" He finished looking at him with blank eyes.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he stared at the man, while Sharon's eyes grew sad arms clutching the towel she had used to dry Gilbert's hair.

Edmund suddenly grinned happily. "After all, all Master's like to know what their dogs are doing!~" He declared happily holding his arms out with a cheerful expression. "Especially ones that have been without a collar in so long." He said in a mocking tone.

Edmund waved as Gilbert left the room with slumped defeated shoulders, yet a determined stance. A second later he was cowering with his legs against his chest balancing on the table as a towel snapped at him.

"Did you have to refer to him as a dog?" Sharon asked hands on her hips and expression serious.

Edmund pouted up at her. "What's wrong with that? I love dogs, it's the biggest compliment I could possibly give." He said with a charming smile toward the irritated little Princess.

Sharon paused for a moment before sighing loudly and huffing away with her arms crossed. "I don't understand you, you're too much like Nii-san…" She mumbled in annoyance.

Edmund watched her with dulled eyes a blank smile on his face.

Sharon's eyes widened before she jerked her head away. "A bit too much…" She said softly clenching the towel harshly in her hands.

Edmund was an odd person, however Sharon couldn't help but like the man. It wasn't only because he reminded her of Break… No there was something about Edmund that pulled her in. A connection she couldn't explain. Just like she felt a connection to Oz and Gilbert all those years ago…

Edmund's attention soon drifted away form her and toward the window where he could see the carriage waiting for Vincent and Echo. His eyelids dropped as he finally watched them exit the room. Once more he was filled with that odd emotion and feeling that came from seeing or being in contact with Vincent. More then that however, he could also feel the emotion he hated the most...

Pity... He couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

"So they fell asleep?" Edmund asked as his face suddenly appeared before Gilbert's. Said man froze turning to stone as his soul escaped him from the scare it caused. Edmund giggled poking the soul as it started fluttering away from the stoned body. "Nya!~ Nya!~ You must be making it very uncomfortable for your master being all stone and stuff. Your not being a very good dog, it's probably hurting him..." He said in a sing song voice.

Gilbert suddenly snapped back to attention and turned swiftly to said master in his arms. He sighed in relief seeing that that cute scrunched up face was finally smoothing out again. "Thanks..." He muttered turning to Edmund.

He froze as their gazes locked, faces inches apart. What had frozen him was the soft fond look on Edmund's face. It brought to mind the resemblance he had noticed between Oz and Edmund. They looked identical at this moment. The soft emotion in their eyes, the sweet expression on their face, the light that shined around Oz was around Edmund now.

He blinked when Oz chuckled lowly and reached up ruffling black messy locks. Shaking his head Edmund broke the connection and turned away, leaving Gilbert to stare after him. His eyes widened as he finally realized just why they shared the last name. That same light...only Edmund seemed to hide his...or seal it off. It brought a pain to his chest that almost seemed familiar...

Edmund closed the door silently behind him, and leaned against it for a moment. True...he was angry... In his mind Gilbert should serve Jack and Jack alone, but maybe...maybe this wouldn't be so bad. His head dropped back on the door as he watched Oscar and Break as they talked. His eyes shifted to teh side becomeing blank.

'I'm beginning to wonder...if finding out the truth is a good thing.' He thought pushing away from the door and turning away. He left, walking through the hallways in complete darkness. As he finally reached the main entrance he smiled at seeing Grim waiting for him.

Grim was dressed differently. Instead he wore slate colored leather sleeveless top, a thick collar around his throat and around his biceps. Tight dark grey pants covered his legs, along with his normal knee length boots. His hair was let down giving him a wide almost feral look with the fanged grin he had. In his arms was the Pandora uniform Edmund needed to change into.

Edmund's eyes became blank with malicious intent behind them swirling deeply. A Cheshire grin spreading across his face. "Now then...it's time for a bug hunt." He hissed smoothly as they left the building.


	21. Chapter 21

_9/16/2011_

**Interlude: I**

_Am I...really so different? Why is it that these eyes curse me to hatred and disdain? Lonlieness... I think I rather like it, and that scares me. I dont know...I don't know how to be around other people... How to have an make friends._

_I'm scared..._

_Always scared..._

_But then, there was them..._

"You might not be like us...but you can see, can't you? See differently then everyone else. Maybe those eyes are special after all..." The voice was as bored and uncaring of her as always. "However, maybe those eyes are worth something after all."

"Scarlett Baskerville. That shall be you're name form now on. You shall help keep the noble title of Baskerville alive to the public and outside world. Who you were is gone, you're family has cut ties with the money exchanged." This man...was her replacement father, everything seemed like a replacement.

"What strange eyes you have?" That voice was calm kind, and almost playful. It was accompinied by long brown hair and a simple flowing dress. "Hmmm, you can see things differently... I think you're something special!"

Gentle hands ran through long black hair as a tune was hummed happily. "You're true brother will finally be coming. You've seen him, but not met him just yet. However, now that the switch was finished it is time for you to finally meet him!"

The boy had black hair and eyes as odd as her own. Only they were purple and reminded her of an Abyss...of drakness and power. "This is Glen Baskerville! He's the new head of the Baskerville family, and you're big brother!" She declared happily.

"I apologize...I have a habit of sleeping outside. You needn't have worried so..." The hand landed gently on her head smoothing the ruffled almsot spiked strands that rested at the top layer of her hair. That voice was gentle, even though it was rather distant.

"Alice, must be kept away from all others. Protected and locked away..." She glanced between the girl before her and the man that was her brother. It was painful to see a girl that looked just like the woman that had been so kind to her. Even more so that she sometimes acted like her as well.

Happiness was fadeing away...Glen, was falling into despair. He had told her, told her he had found a way to keep Lacie... However, he also had told her that hope was forever gone. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Lacie had been gone for such a long time, and Glen was changeing. It was too painful to be near Alice...even so she didn't hate her.

_But...was it real?_

* * *

"Are our memories real?"

Edmund blinked looking over to Alex. They were once more in the Abyss, watching over Alice. Alex, however had been acting strange all day. "What do you mean?" He asked looking back.

"I don't know... When I think back and I remember... I remember Glen. I remember how kind and caring he was...and then I remember how he was the last time I saw him. It's almost as if he was a completely different person. I sometimes wonder, if my memories are real or..."

Edmund's eyes widdened as he realized what she was getting at. "You think you're memories were changed? But if they were that would mean-"

"That you're memories were changed as well..." She muttered, her head falling back to stare at the ceiling. "What if things aren't right? What if they are backwards, mixed up, changed... Glen and Jack...Jack and Glen...Alice and Alyss...Lacie... How can we know Edmund..." She muttered her arms coming up to wrap around her knees.

"Neither of us can clearly remember what happened that night. Neither of us can clearly remember the moments we spent with others. Only the memories we had with one another are clear. I know I love Glen...no matter what happened that night. But how could I feel that way...if Glen really caused my death? And you...you can't remember how you died at all." She said lowly.

Edmund stood frozen his eyes staring blankly ahead. He thought back, he thought back to teh memories he had. Of his family, of Jack, of Glen, of Vincent... Only Alex was clear. And he had only met 'Alice' once, Alex had taken him. He remembered being Jack's brother...he remembered being Sebastian's shadow. He remembered music boxes and watches, and Lacie's song.

But... but Jack met Glen after Lacie was sacrificed. So how...how did he know her enough to make a song? How come he had seemed so pained and sad when he mentioned her?

"Harry..." Edmund blinked when Alex wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his back. "Our loyalties...where do they lay? If everything was a lie?" She questioned.

Edmund closed his eyes, remembering...remembering the dark shadows of the cupboard. And the girl in white that loved and played with him. A slow smile spread across his face. "Our loyalties lay with one person alone...our beloved White Queen..." He said softly.

"I love Jack... Even if my memories are fake...I love him as my baby brother. As the child that cried over my bed. However, the one that had been there for me since the beginning was Alyss. And you... I still want to know the truth of what happened that night. Rather it was Glen that was the enemy or Jack that was the hero. I want to know what happened to Jack, and I want to help Alyss remember." He muttered. "I want to make her happy..."

Alex's eyes opened as her cheek leaned on Edmund's back and a smirk slowly crossed her face. "I think...Jack wasn't as golden as we remember... Because Alyss...truely won't forgive him. I think he had just as much to do with that day as Glen did. And really what's a villian and a hero? Both sides could have been just..." She muttered.

"As long as we stay by Alyss's side and protect her, nothing else matters... Only her happiness..."


	22. Chapter 22

_10/4/2011_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not a thing! Nada! Well... I have books I through V of Pandora Hearts and I through VII of Harry Potter. So I do own something...**

**Pairings: None...**

**Mira: Thank you all so much! I have been getting such nice reviews, and it's really helped me keep sane. I'm afraid I had given into an amount of depression. However, I was able to pull myself out from being a self centered idiot and started writing again! Don't worry, I never discontinue my stories. It might take awhile to get back to them, but I never abandon them.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. I mainly wanted to write a bit more on Cheshire and Alyss. This is where the story shall start changing. **

**Firehedgehog: Have you read the latest chapters? Everyone's gone twisted. Besides it's the underline darkness that makes the series so good, in my opinion at least. And who says Edmund isn't tired of being a good guy? He lived as Harry bloody Potter, I'm sure you would want to be anything other then a hero again. Thank you for the review!**

**MissAmuletAngelPotter: You my friend have been a huge inspiration to my story. You have been encouraging me since the first chapter. Thank you so much for you're support! I am so extremely pleased that my story is liked so much! I hope you continue to root for me!**

**Fireotaku18: Thank you so much! I am so happy that the story seems realistic to you. When working on a crossover you have to accept that some things don't work or aren't plausible. After all they are not created with the other half in mind or even known about. And even when they do work, their are things that seem ridiculous. However, I am happy I have managed to smooth them over enough to be workable! ^^ Thank you so much for your review!**

**ShamelesslyUsed: Thank you so much! I am happy to know my story is on a favorite list! I hope it's on more, but... I can't bring myself to check the states... * Sweat-drop* I don't want to be disappointed when I look. So knowing first hand makes me really happy!**

**Adele365: I still can't believe someone said this was the best... *In shock* I am so happy that my story is the first Pandora Hearts/Harry Potter crossover you read. I am even more pleased that you have told me that you enjoyed it as well. I hope you continue to do so!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Silent... It was so silent... Time had frozen, there was no meaning anymore. She was filled with hatred! Hatred, and pain... loneliness, saddness.

Lavander eyes locked onto the figure before her. Stained with blood and floating curled into a ball. 'Alice...' The thought ran through her mind. It brought memories...and the reminder that she no longer had memories.

Hatred...hatred she liked it better. It was better then the other emotions. Yes, she hated her...hated Alice! Hated that Blood stained Blood eyed Black Rabbit! Hated her, because she had left her all alone...abandonded her. Why did everyone abandon her?

Why did everyone leave her? Everyone... Glen...Jack...Alice...Cheshire...why, why, why? They were horrible, horrible people! She hated them! Hatred...it was so much better then pain. She would never, never forgive them. Never forgive anyone that abandonde her! Never!

"Hush, Alyss. Don't worry. I love you, and I'll never leave your side. Alice might be the one getting the memories, but I think that's just because she's in this dimension where they are hidden. If you were here you might gain memories as well. Calm down… Now didn't you come here for a reason?"

Edmund...

_"What does Alyss want? Always, The Black Queen always bows to the White."_

Alex...

Blinking, the memories of watching Alice faded away. Everyone left her, always... Everyone hated her to the very core, but...

"Don't worry Alyss; we shall never leave your side. Even if you decide to throw us away."

_"No matter what our White Queen choses we shall remain at you're side. Even if 'that' is you're wish...we shall make sure it happens even if the human fails..."_

A smile slid across her face slowly and her arms wrapped around the rabbit in her arms. She wondered...wondered if they would truely keep their promise and never throw her away... She wouldn't hope, because that was just stupid.

_**"Hurry back..."**_

* * *

Edmund flicked the blood from his fingertips, while his tounge shot out to swipe at the blood near his mouth on his face. His gaze was locked on the petrified male before him. Greed and fear were drifting from this human in annoying quiantities. Glanceing over he was greeted to the sight of Grim in his true form. That annoying bug didn't stand a chance.

Edmund sighed, allowing his face to drift upward. Closeing his eyes he took in the joy and happiness coming from Alyss. He could feel her powers and presence drifting through him. She was useing him as a conduct to speed the clock up. Edmund and Grim would make sure to drag the Chain to her castle.

He watched as the sun finally awakened turning the sky to light shades. Blues, pinks, purples, it was at times like this he wished he had a talent with art. That had been Alex's specialty. He was just good with plants...He didn't even have Jack's skill with music boxes. He allowed his eyes to slide closed as the seal finally activated.

He opened his eyes glanceing over. Grim had the Chain locked in his strong jaws. Edmund was happy that Grim could change its size, unlike in Harry's world. His attention then drifted over to the human. The Abyss was already winding around the human and dragging him under.

Edmund closed his eyes as he felt the feeling of swarmed up around him. Edmund welcomed the feel of the Abyss, other then being with Jack...this Abyss felt like home to him.

Opening his eyes once more he took in the familiar and much missed sights of Alyss's Castle. He closed his eyes once more taking in the feeling he had been mising and craving so deeply since going to the other world.

**"Master Edmund."**

Blinking he turned his attention and realized that Kira had been standing at his side since he arrived. A small smile spread across his lips as he took in the black knights appearance. Alyss's traces found on her easily from the white ribbions and braids in her hair, to the large powder blue bow around her neck.

"How have you been Knight Kira?" He questioned tilting his head.

**"Alright...although...I did find that Deimos does indeed have a contract, its still being called the red queen by humans. I hope they never meet the real red queen... She would be quite insulted that, that skeleton is being mistaken with her... Then again...they are mistakingly thinking of her as the Queen of Hearts. Why humans make such confusing names and titles...and in multipul numbers..." **She muttered blankly a hint of annoyance showing through.

It was well known that Kira respected the chains that were dubbed Queen. Her own Mistress being one and the Red Queen being the other. Then again, the Red Queen was Bea Rabbit even if she had no idea of it herself. She repected the other high Chains like Raven, Mad Hatter, and Cheshire of course; and Alyss the most.

Because of this she refused to move againt Bea Rabbit. Alice was a Queen, and as such she would never harm her. Oddly enough Alyss had accepted this without much complaint. It had seemed indifferent at the time, however Edmund had seen the almost relieved expression she hid behind her apathy.

Shaking the thoughts away, Harry glanced around once more. His eyes landed on the spot Cheshire would normally be and frowned at not seeing him. He was very fond of the Chain, and enjoyed his company. It was strange not seeing him.

"Where's Cheshire?" He questioned glanceing toward the direction he knew Alyss and the Chain to be.

_**"Oh Cheshire wanted to play with some pests. I'm quite sure he's already trapped a few annoying mice."**_ She said cheerfully as the Chain screamed from her anger and annoyance.

A slight frown crossed his face in thought. "Some annoying mice, huh?" He wondered crossing his arms. It was rare that anyone could even find Cheshire's lair, let alone enter it. To think that Cheshire was willingly keeping them there...

His eyes widdened as the thought crossed his mind. Turning his attention to Alyss he took her appearance in. She seemed completely carefree, that was not normal. Saddness and anger always lay beneath her happiness. If she was showing she was completely carefree...

"I take it Alice is one of them?" He questioned.

Alyss froze in her punishment with an oddly blank expression on her face. Her eyes drifting over the room resting on the piano as an expression of trust and hatred crossed her face. Cheshire was her knight, she trusted him with her wishes and desires.

Edmund couldn't help but sigh at the reaction. He wasn't worried, no he knew Cheshire would never harm Alice. Although he would seal her away so she could be safe forever. He loved Alyss and Alice, Alyss more so because she had always been the kind one to him. However, Alice was important to Cheshire as well because she shared the memories he was to guard.

* * *

Cheshire was a rather confused Chain... Edmund had seen the concerns of the once cat. He hated Alice for shreding her memories, yet he loved her enough to protect them. He hated Alice, darkly dreaming Alice, because she abandoned Alyss and was no longer the cruel dominating Mistress he had known. Yet he loved her all the more, she no longer stepped on his tail or ignored him for the human.

True...he had been afraid of Alice, but only because she was so much colder and crueler then Alyss. However, that didn't mean he hadn't loved her. Alice was Alice, Alyss was Alyss...and they were both his to protect.

However, he could no longer protect Alice. Blood thirsty blood stained Alice... Although since her memories had been erased she was no longer the blood thirsty blood stained Alice, merely darkly dreaming violent Alice now.

And Alyss, he knew Alyss was changing. The Alyss of before would never hurt another, not a chain or a human. However, Cheshire also knew his death had started the decent into darkness. Alyss had accepted that she would be alone and locked away...but loseing her first friend...

He remembered hatred growing in Alyss's eyes. And then he remembered waking up with dark Alice. Dark Alice had taken care of him explaining that his wish to protect her had changed him. Dark Alice had never been extremely nice to him like Alyss, however she had never been cruel to him.

And then suddenly both his Alyss and Alice had been in the Abyss. He couldn't see, but he could feel. Feel the serene childlike love of White Alice, and the violent dominating power of Dark Alice...Red Alice.

Dark Alice was no longer merely Dark Alice she was Red Alice. Blood stained blood eyed Alice. And then, Alice abandoned them shattering her memories and sealing herself within the Abyss. And White Alyss broke from both losing her memories and her other half. She hated Alice, but loved her all the same.

Alyss loved Alice more then anyone, and that was why she hated her so very much... Enough to wish she would die so she no longer had to suffer. Enough to wish to save her from anything and everything.

Edmund knew it wasn't any wonder they were all insane. Their thoughts made no sense, contradicted one another, and what had tainted the Abyss had tainted them all. White Alice to become cruel and blood thirsty and Dark Alice enough to become Red Alice.

Edmund had a feeling it had to do with Glen and Alex's Lacie. Edmund had never seen the Abyss that had been filled with golden light and purity. But even Alyss had made a mentioning pass at it. He wondered what had happened to change it, twisting and shattering the light creating darkness and shadows.

* * *

Edmund shook the thoughts from his head again, and clutched at his chest gasping for breath. 'Jack...' He thought numbly. He could feel him again, more real more...there then he had been. He could almsot hear that damned song playing again. The one Alex hummed and that watch always played.

Alyss had frozen as she stared at the ceiling. She could feel it as well, but it wasn't only Jack she could feel. That boy, that stupid stupid kind boy. And...Cheshire and Alice. Her eyes widdened as she jerked her head around to stare at Edmund madly, frightened.

_**"Edmund!" **_She called. _**"Save Alice and Cheshire!" **_She shouted, for once her love for Alice outweighing the hatred.

Edmund nodded solemly with a deep flourishing bow. "As you wish, my White Queen."

* * *

Edmund stared at the shattered remains that had once been Cheshire's lair. Only odd pieces, almost similar to colored glass remained. "Well, this was one hell of a party..." He mummbled and shighed deeply. "What am I going to do with you?" He questioned looking down at the injured cat cradeled in his arms.

"You even gave up that body you were so happy to gain...and her memories." He said tilting his head as he stared at the pitiful creature. "What exactly happened here?" He whispered looking around the void once more.

His attention shifted once more at the ominious sound of cracking. Turning his eyes he noticed that even the void itself was cracking into pieces. A gasp got caught in his throat as he stared at the place the blackness had broken at.

Light...pure...warm...soothing light. Closeing his eyes for a moment he allowed his mind to be carried away by that light.

He was there again. They were all together again. His father and Sebastian in the background. Jack and Glen talking near a tree, Gilbert standing at attention at Jack's side with Vincent behind him. Giggling brought his attention to the other side. Alex was braiding more pieces in White Alice's hair as she forced a teaparty on a scowling Dark Alice. Cheshire curled between the two who were close enough that he leaned against both their legs. Looking to the side Grim was there in his dog form dozing away, and he could see Snape's figure in the shadow of one of the trees. Both Jack and Alex calling out to join them.

Blinking his eyes open he watched as the world continued to vanish, once more being brought back to a feel of safety.

Lily Potter laughed as she smoothed her son in hugs, James Potter merely laughing as he ruffeled Harry's hair. Ron was getting smacked by one of Hermione's books as she scowled at him. And Luna was dragging Neville around as she hunted for some unseen animal. Dumbledore was trying to force Severus to take a lemon drop, and Remus was chasing Sirius with an angry glare. Tonks watched in amusement as she whispered to Teddy about silly his daddy and uncle were.

Fred and George were off trying to trick Ginny into trying a new product and then running when she snapped. Charlie was talking to Hagrid excitedly, while Molly and Fluer were watching over the chidlren running around. Kingsly and Bill were talking about something, while Arthur was trying to dismantle a telephone as Percy tried to stop him lecturing about taking unknown things apart. Minerva and the other Hogwart's professors were having a tea break, and talking to the Granger's, Luna's parents, and Nevielle's parents.

His eyes jerked open once more as he shook his head. Glanceing down he noticed that Grim also seemed to be coming out of a daze. With a nod they both vanished as the light consumed and collapsed upon itself.


	23. Chapter 23

_10/5/2011_

**_Disclaimer: I own it all... Yes I do. I secretly use a time machine to create different lives J.K Rowling and Jun Mochizuki are two of them. ...In my dreams at least. *Sigh*_**

**Review Corner:**

**Adele365: ****Heheheh, I made it a mixture! You guessed it though, Edmund still hates Oz. I don't think they'll ever get along. Unless Oz is useing Bea-Rabbit's powers, he always acts a bit crazed then. Because I could see Edmund liking him when he acts like that. Hehe, anyway...yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. I had to bring Alex in for a moment. Her grand appearance is coming soon. Hmm, now then...should they realize Ada has a contract? Decisions, decisions... Mwhahahaha!**

**Firehedgehog:**** Hmmm, it was wasn't it?**

**Evillevi:**** Yay my story was called brilliant. And OMG it was called confusing. You... *tear* Don't know how happy that makes me! *Sobs happily* Confusion is key to happiness...probably not for the person being confused though. But, hey who cares about how it affects others, neh? I hope I updated soon enough for you!~**

**MissAmuletAngelPotter:**** Thank you my dear friend! I know, I decided to catch up and imagine my surprise when I read the latest chapter. I swear my eyes tried to pop out. I was in such a state of frozen shock I daresay my mother almost called the Hospital. That is until I started laughing hysterically. Then she just kinda...ran away. I always said Jack seemed too perfect... I even had a moment of telling my fellow fan an hours worth of 'I told you so's' until I was kicked from her house. I daresay once more, I think this story is dragging me to Underland insanity along with it... I hope you like the chapter and continue to think it awesome!**

**ShamelesslyUsed:**** Ohhhh! Me too, me too! I've always had a thing for the cool and the insane. I also have a thing for black hair and red eyes and red hair and green or purple eyes... Moving on! I am overjoyed someone enjoys my Edmund so much! I have a confusing feel of a mother proud that her child is liked so well...and of a lover that is smug that her man's so sought after. It's rather conflicting... I am overjoyed you enjoyed it! ^^**

**ejwjoy:**** Hey, I reached 50 reviews. I daresay...that is more then I ever thought I would reach. I was so shocked I started giggling until I almost passed out. And it is true... this random is very seldom acknowledged. Which is why I hope to spread it among my readers and hopefully someone will give a try on their own. I actually got the idea from one of the others stories in this section. I asked first so no worries! I'm actually shocked I'm doing so well with it in all honesty... I try to smooth out the complexity of this story and of my own mind... Alas...I fail, at least in a wonderful manner.**

**ShinobiTwin05:**** Don't feel bad, neither do I. I've never heard of that before, but I fund it rather interesting in all honesty. And I'm not positive it was healing the void...after all. Who said Light couldn't consume and break things and others? I actually find the light overbearing and dominating. The darkness is much more relaxed and accepting. Hmm, there's something to think about...**

**Junky:**** I'll take that into consideration. I only do pairings if my readers want them. It's not that important to me. My readers like it as is, sooo...you probably won't have to worry. I would hate to lose a reader. And for those that also wonder. Alex is a Baskerville by name only. So never bonded to the 'lights' she can see. Think of her as an observer of the Baskerville's alone. She knows when you have a contract, and can see the 'lights' as Glen and Leo. However, she can't do anything, thus not a 'True' Baskerville. I go with the manga, because I hated how the anime ended... *annoyed***

* * *

_**Chapter 23.**_

Edmund hummed lightly as he sat Cheshire down on his bed gently. He leaned back and tilted his head in thought. "I don't think having one eye will be good for you in this form Cheshire. It was alright in you're Chain and monster form, but for you're original..."

He tapped his chin walking away once more and glanceing through the journals he had blood sealed. It wouldn't do for the people of this world to find out about Harry Potter. Knowing that he was Edmund Vessalius was more then enough for them. He paused glanceing over to Sirius who was paceing at the doorway.

"Do you know if there was a spell to ragain an eye, or transplant one? Alyss could do so because he was a Chain, however he's more of a normal cat at the moment. Her powers might damage him more. I know Moody had that magical eye..." He wondered.

Sirius paused his head jerking up in thought. He was impatient to play with Bea-Rabbit, whom he could feel was the one causeing the destruction he could hear. "Meh, there was a potion...but you know most ingrediants aren't even in this world. Maybe you can use the Elder Wand...it's susposed to be the ultimate power sorce. Just...wish for his a new eye or something..." He muttered sniffing the air once more.

Edmund tilted his head in thought before nodding slightly. "That could work. My accidental magic never had a spell or words...maybe it will work the same. I just have to wish hard enough...Merlin that sounded pathetic..." He finished in a deadpanned tone.

Grim looked up watching as the wand appeared in Edmund's hand as he turned the tip toward Cheshire who had frozen in aprehinsian. Slowly a golden light appeared at the wands tip before speeding towrad the feline.

Edmund dropped his arm and stared at the cieling in thought, ignoring the shaking and screaming going on. "Hmmm, maybe I should get Alyss's memories back? Or should I find Bea-Rabbit and that foolish child... Decisions, decisions..." He mummbled the wand fading away again.

Grim growled lowly with a whimper. "Alyss's memories are important..." he finally muttered. "Alyss won't veiw them on her own at the moment, Cheshire refuses to see her sad again. But they are imprtant, if we ever need them for the truth..." He finally admitted.

Edmund sighed before turning toward the window of his room. "Here's what we'll do then..." He muttered.

* * *

Edmund stared at the scene with wide eyes. His heart was raceing and warmth spread throughout him. Jack..it was Jack. He was speaking through that child, but he knew it was Jack. His dear beloved Jack...

_'Are our memories real?'_

Edmund frowned slightly as he watched the show going on. This Jack, this presance was exactly the same as he remembered. Warm and confident like a stream of water, strong yet soothing. Closeing his eyes he basked in the familiar feeling.

_'What if things aren't right? What if they are backwards, mixed up, changed... Glen and Jack...Jack and Glen...Alice and Alyss...Lacie... How can we know Edmund...Harry...'_

There was that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew...he knew things weren't right. His memories weren't as true as he believed. Since that day Alex brought it up he had felt it. He was tempted to talk to Sanpe, he would be able to check his mind. Fix it if his memories were broken... But...

_'As long as we stay by Alyss's side and protect her, nothing else matters... Only her happiness...'_

That's right. Only Alyss truely mattered, making her happy. The past wasn't important, and even so it wouldn't matter. If his memories were fake, if Jack wasn't truly his brother, if Jack had somehow been the enemy...it didn't matter. He loved Jack and always would. Besides...

Who wanted to be a hero anyway? He could remember Harry Potter, the savior who willingly sacrificed himself. And he can't help but think of what an idiot that fool was. Besides, he much liked himself now. The darkness, the chaos, the maddness...it soothed him and filled him more then protecting others ever had.

Playing with Alyss and spending time with Cheshire. Cuddling with Sirius and hunting down humans and Chains with him. Watching Alex rip another cretaure apart into pieces and then breaking a human into another Chain. The feel of blood on his face, and the feeling of the darkly twisted and broken Abyss wrapping around him.

It just didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't care if Glen slughtered the people of Sablier, he didn't care if Jack had done it instead, he didn't care if Vincent opened the Gateway, or if Gilbert had been the next body for the head of Baskerville... All that mattered was finding out what happened. For Alyss's sake and to remember for his own. Blame didn't matter, after all...

Everyone was a little insane, right?

So when green eyes landed on his and widdened for a split second, Edmund merely smiled warmly back with a fond expression and tears in his eyes. Jack was Jack, it didn't matter what he did. It didn't matter what his mind was hideing from him by manipulating his memories. Jack was his beloved brother, just as Glen was Alex's. There was nothing more then that. Besides...

Wasn't it more fun to watch the world fall apart then to try and save it?

With closed eyes he grinned brightly in a manner her remembered Jack coping. An overwhelming feel of happiness over flowing within him. He wanted to run over, to wrap his arms around him... but it wasn't him. He knew, that boy was not Jack...he was nothing like him. He just had Jack sealed within him, or to be turthful a piece of Jack.

And to be truthful, he hated that annoying stupid child. He had hurt Alyss... A part of him was disgusted to see someone walking around with Jack's face. That alone he would not forgive the brat of. Not to mention his beloved Jack was a part of him..._His_ Jack... He had a deep rooted feeling...a need to rip tat boy to pieces just to find his beloved brother. It was Harry that reminded him that Jack's body could possibly be in that small thing. That destroying the host would destroy Jack himself...

Curious and curiouser...

He turned his cloak floating gracefully behind him, only catching the attention of a few people. He was sure he would be called in, in the morning. After all who to confirm that Jack Vessalius was truely back then his own brother, neh? He was thankful to Liam, he had stepped up to assure the others. Maybe it was okay to like such a goody two shoes after all...

He reminded him a bit of Hermione.

* * *

"Now really Cheshire you have to take it easy..." Edmund scolded the cat as he held it up by the scruff of its neck. He glared tiredly at the glowering feline as Sirius hid his face in his stomach curling around him again.

"I'll take you to Alyss after you're healed, and you can find Alice when it wouldn't be suspicious for you to appear. I think if a blank cat with a gold and red eye showed up now they would stone you." He muttered dropping him on his chest and scratching behind his ears.

Cheshire continued to glare before huffing and curling up, his tail twitching back and forth. Edmund was only thankful that the cat had retained the intellagance he had gained as a Chain. 'Then again he might still be a Chain...but it can't be chanced until he heals. It's only thanks to my powers I was able to give him his arms and leg back...' He thought with a yawn soaking up the warmth they gave off.

'I wonder what Alex's reaction will be...' He wondered feeling a cold chill race down his spine. His hand came up to run over the white velvet collar around Cheshire's neck, a blood red stone in the center.

* * *

_"WHAT!"_

Kira kept herself from cowering at her Mistress's rage. It was well known that while Alyss loved Cheshire most, Alex was a close second. Cheshire had been the one to bring her to Alyss and had kept her company when Alyss was in a foul mood.

"What do you mean his dimension is completely gone? We made sure nothing could damage it. Not even Mad Hatter could have completely erased it so how?" She hissed cutting herself off to stalk the room.

**"There is nothing left, my Queen. Not even the golden foundations. ...Bea-Rabbits powers were used to damage it, from there Mad Hatter's powers were used to erase it.**" She said bowing her head.

"That's not possible. Alice can't reach that level of her powers, we would know if she could. She hasn't unlocked the powers similar to Alyss yet, and only those could have broken the seals we placed on that dimension..." She muttered.

**"...It wasn't Alice who used the power..."** Kira muttered.

Alex turned to her with a frown. "It wasn't her then..." Her eyes widdened. "That kid..." She muttered remembering the boy that looked so much like Jack. "That's the boy that Alyss tried to kill at Lacie's grave. But how can he use Bea-Rabbit's power." She mutters.

Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts aside. "It doesn't matter. I can't harm that boy and that means I cannot...find out... Besides he's Ada's brother and she loves him, I would never harm my contractor in any consivable way..." She muttered a fond look crossing her face.

She turned back to her Knight. "And Cheshire how is he?" She asked, teeth ripping off skin from her lip.

Kira paused with a frown. **"He was badly damaged by Mad Hatter, and gave up his human form. Edmund was able to get him out before the space collapsed completely. It would seem Cheshire is trapped in his original form for the time being. Edmund is taking care of him."** She explained.

Alex nodded. "Fair enough. It was always a bit confusing with Cheshire... our human forms were our original forms, yet his human from was his monster form. I guess that happens with animal Chains. Luckily there aren't many..." She muttered before sighing deeply. "Very well, return to Alyss and keep her happy. I shall check with Ada and see when I can next vist." She stated.

Kira nodded, as the Abyss wrapped around her before fadeing.

Alex sighed before dropping her head onto the piano keys before her.

"You shouldn't abuse yourself so often."

Blinking she looked up her eyes landing on Leo. A smile crossed her face as the tension faded from her body. For some reason she always felt so much...happier when around him. She wasn't sure why she just felt, calm and almsot carefree. Which was not a good or safe things, but...

"Sorry, I guess it's your and Elliot's turn now." She said standing from the bench.

"You know I don't mind you listening. I wish Elliot would stop being stubborn about Ada." He said with a bemused yet annoyed tone.

"You can't erase a century worth of hatred in a few years. Besides Ada doesn't like comflict that much, it's not surprising that she leaves it alone so he's not yelling anymore." She stated.

Leo couldn't help but sigh at the thought. "Are we servents the only smart ones?" He muttered in what could have been an amused tone, if he wasn't so serious.

A smirk spread across her face in response before she picked up her bag and walked toward the door. "Maybe it's just because we arn't involved with it the way they are?" She questioned before leaving the room. She only paused to look back at him once more.

Those lights were rather annoying, the strands more so. But the light around him was so...familiar...


	24. Chapter 24

_10/17/2011_

**Mira: Sorry for the long wait! I keep getting sent to my fathers, and there is no internet there. Nothing! It has been very unpleasant for me. Either way, I am back with a rather small chapter. Once again a filler. Next one begins the story again! Now all that needs to be answered is this! ...Should it be revealed that Ada has a Chain? I can already imagine the reactions. Mwhahahaha. Alex will be joining regardless. Hmmm, wouldn't their contract technically be void?**

_**Review Corner**_

_**Firehedgehog: I had to...I couldn't make Cheshire suffer with one eye. And I cant bring myself to give Break his back. It's one of his driving points. And Break is one of my favorites!**_

_**ShamelesslyUsed: Something I hadn't thought of but that is defiantly running through my mind. What an odd pairing. Then again pairing anyone would seem odd, lol.**_

_**Adele365****: I personally recommend that. I very rarely read a manga that has an anime version. But this was one of the ones that went against this rule. Along with Loveless, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, and Naruto. And Oz does have quite a few more moments. And Edmund would totaly get along with him while he's like that. **_

_**MissAmuletAngelPotter****: At least I wasn't the only one. See I'm not crazy! Once again I hope this story continues to amaze and amuse!**_

_**Evillevi****: I'm glad! ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it? Was it worth dealing with these humans that felt themselves above their own rules? Was it worth dealing with the arrogant Dukes? Was it worth being followed and questioned? Was it worth keeping Girm under control?

With a sigh he dropped his head back onto the head rest of the chair he found himself in. He had finally been able to escape from the 'Dukes' without giving too much information...and by that he meant he confused them until they threw him out. The fake man found him amusing, but the others couldn't stand the almost heart attacks he gave them.

Oscar, of course, was an exception. Edmund didn't think he could do anything to make the man leave him alone. Not that Edmund tried that hard. When the man had mentioned family cared for family, Edmund hadn't been able to feel anything except fondness for the man. He had a suspicion it was Harry rearing his head again. Family had always been special to him.

That and it was still amusing as hell to think that along the line Sebastian had been the one to Sire this man. Stoic hard-assed Sebastian and this goofy manipulative Oscar. He really didn't see it...

Huffing softly he blew his bangs from his face. He couldn't truly be bothered with it...but he did wonder where Grim had wondered off too. Luckily since Bea-Rabbit had been sealed again he wasn't in a frenzy to find her again. Cheshire kept with the man, which left him free at the moment.

Free to wonder about the memories he knew without a doubt had been tampered with...

'Just who were you Lacie? To have the hearts of so many...not only of Alex, and seemingly Glen...but of possibly Jack as well?' He wondered his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 'Or maybe the better question would be, what are you? And why did you make Alex think of herself as a replacement?'

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember...trying to recall just why he had cared for Jack so much... Tried to remember why Sebastian and even father had seemed so distant from the youngest. Why, why he had loved him so dearly and protected him so violently... Why indeed?

* * *

Alex closed her eyes as she listened to it, to her song... 'No, not mine...The song was Lacie's. Lacie...but I am not Lacie. I...I am not... Jack was always so strange, it's why I avoided him. But Edmund, Edmund loved him so...so I looked out for him. But he knew Lacie's song. Why did he know her song?'

Crimson eyes opened to stare blankly ahead. 'Why do I think I'm Lacie? I know i'm not Lacie...Lacie was my big sister...my big sister and my big brother. Lacie and Glen... Then why does my mind mix them? Why does it show me memories not my own? Why do they try and mix and take me over?' She wondered her hands coming up to clench at her head.

'Lacie...my true Red Queen...Alice is merely a pale shadow of you, and yet...she reminds me too much of you. It was why I cared, why I looked after her even in the Abyss. But why...why are you trying to shove your memories on me Lacie? I know I'm not you, I was merely your copy. Yet you and Glen gave me the most love I had ever been given... Do... Do you want me to find the truth?'

'But...what truth? And how do I know which is the one you need me to see... I'm beginning to lose myself Onee-Sama...'

"I'm still alone..."

"Are you alright?"

Blinking red eyes turned to stare almost trance like at the figure in the doorway. Leo tilted his head snapping the book closed once more. "I knew you would be listening again, but you don't seem very well. Is everything alright? I've never seen you curl up like that before." He stated almost emotionlessly.

'Why? Why is it that when this human servant is near, that I feel human again myself? Why?' She blinked slowly staring at him as her hands slowly drifted back to the floor, her face returning to a bored expression the twisted grimace and wide eyes vanishing.

'And why is he worried... The only ones that worried...Onee-Sama...Aniki-Sama...'

"I'm fine." Crimson eyes drift away from the white uniform that reminded her too much of silver roses and white snow. It would be so much better if everything was bathed in crimson instead, wouldn't it?

* * *

"Oh, Ada your niece right?" Edmund asked as he sipped from the teacup slowly. Cheshire purred loudly at the name, remembering Alex had been contracted to said girl.

"YES! And as such a member of your family!" Oscar shouted slamming his hands upon the desk. "And my precious little girl says she's in love! I won't accept this, not I refuse to allow it!" He shouted passionantly with tears in his eyes.

Edmund blinked slowly. 'I believe Vincent is the cause of all the current problems then, perhaps I shouldn't mention that?' He wondered watching the man destroy the desk with that single hit. 'And this is not a family inheritated trait...I don't think I could do something like that if my life depended on it. I wonder if it comes with a personality like that? Alice and Alyss are also freakishly strong...'

"I understand that she's my family, more like decendant...,but I truely don't see how I'm involved with this?" Edmund asked with a slight frown, brushing the loose pieces of wood from his leather pants. He knew he shouldn't have allowed Grim to choose his clothes, he always ended up in leather somehow or something tight...at least it wasn't spandex again.

"Because as family this...this...horiible occurance must be looked after and taken care of. And I do mean taken care of..." He said with a cruel malice filled grin.

Edmund blinked looking at him with a deadpanned expression. "You wnat me to have Grim eat this guy don't you?" He questioned.

"Oh~ So smart, as expected from our families ancestor!~" Oscar decalred in a sing song tone.

Edmund couldn't help but sigh as he reached up pressing the heel of his hand to his temple. It had only been a week...and it seemed he was finally going to have to get close to that group. To Alice, to Gilbert, and to that boy...Oz...


	25. Chapter 25

**_Mira:_ Alright! Here's another quick filler. Sorry! I've been trying to organize my stories so I have some kind of order. Soon I should be updating at a more normal rate! Sorry for making you wait, and that its so sucky. **

**QUESTION! Should Ada tell about her contract?**

* * *

"Who is Alice? Who is Lacie? Who is Alyss?"

This question continued to circle in Alex's mind. With the thought of her memories being altered she was unsure. She remembered Lacie… Crazed, yet loveable Lacie. Lacie was a complete copy of Alyss, although she also held Alice's blunt and sarcastic personality. Lacie, Alice…is was the same name switched around, but then where did Alyss come in? No one knew, or was it…no one remembered anything about the Abyss. Just that it was home to the Chains and a place of punishment. However, she had heard the stories among the Baskerville's… The stories of the Abyss once being a place of warm Golden light… However, stories were just that. Merely stories…unless it was true. However, Alyss didn't remember much. Whatever Alice had done to her memories had effected Alyss.

Alyss had remembered more of course. Alex imagined it was her powers as the Intention of the Abyss that helped her retain knowledge. But it was merely that…knowledge, the memories were fuzzy and hazy. So Alex hadn't gotten much help from her. Alice was a blank slate…and Lacie… Alex couldn't remember what happened to Lacie. Only that she was gone one day, it involved Pandora's box, Glen had thought he preserved and or saved her, and then…she had memories of Glen going crazy with hatred, but was that true? What happened to her beloved big sister, Lacie? Why did Jack know her? Why did Alice and Alyss look just like her…

The memories of Lacie were appearing in her mind, and she had no clue as to why. Shouldn't they appear with Alyss or Alice, her mirror images? Although…Alex couldn't deny her similar appearance to the three, Lacie's eyes had been the same as her own. Disaster children needed to stay together. The same…the same...the same..why was everything the same?

But then…was Glen a lie too? Oz...Oz…For some reason that boys name rang a bell. It was like she was trying to remember a similar name. Oz…Oz…Os?

Her head hurt…

Was there even a truth to begin with?

"Alex are you alright?"

Blinking her attention jerked to the glasses within range. She sat there with a pause thinking the question over. Was she alright? There was nothing to be done at the moment, no. Did that mean she was alright? And Leo…would Leo be able to help? He wasn't normal… He had that pretty Golden Light. The Light Glen and the other Baskerville's had. Why…why was she gaining Lacie's memories…

"Alex?"

Her eyes blinked open wide at the pressure placed on her head. Familiar…familiar… She looked up to see Leo staring at her with a blankly confused expression and tilted head. She wondered at the connection she felt to this boy. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, opening to stare up at him with a slight smile. "It's fine. I'm just thinking about useless things…" She muttered, folding the notebook closed.

Leo drew his hand back in confusion. "Useless?" He muttered in question.

Alex nodded as she gathered her things. "Yes, because I've already decided."

"Decided?" He questioned grabbing his books.

"Yes…decided who I will stand by and adore." She said with a bright smile that seemed wrong and frightening on such a serious and indifferent person. It left Leo standing there as she left the room, the door closing as her braid swished out.

* * *

Edmund stretched from his position on the roof of Pandora above the entrance. He still hadn't decided what to do. A part of him longed to see Alex, and the rest wanted to avoid being around Oz and Gilbert. Gilbert… Lately as he reviewed his memories, he couldn't remember the boy. There were specific memories of course. Meeting the boy, and a few other times…but he couldn't remember anything else of the boy. He remembered Vincent more than he did Gilbert. And that was because Vincent seemed to be around Alex a lot. He tended to follow her, when Gilbert was chasing his Master…Master…which was his Master again? It was jack, right?

Green eyes closed as he pushed away the power of the Hallows. He knew they were trying to fix his memories, but this was something he wanted to find on his own. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun to suddenly remember everything. Then he wouldn't be able to chase Chains for Alyss. He also had to tie Harry up and throw him in a corner; he was always so obsessed with knowing what was going on and the truth.

Yawning loudly, he sagged watching Oscar throw the newly dressed group into the carriage. The man paused long enough to glare up at him, causing Edmund to wonder if the man was an Empath or something. He had a funny way of reading people and knowing where they were. With a sigh he nodded to the man, standing and dusting off his clothing. He decided to leave his cloak behind and wear a simple yet elegant outfit for the day. Besides it had been a way to bribe Cheshire and Grim to stay behind. His cloak still had the powers of invisibility of course.

Making his way down, he landed on the top of the carriage as it took off. He landed lightly and sat down cross legged, enjoying the wind against his face. It reminded him of Harry's broom. He closed his eyes, his braid pulling slightly on his hair. He wondered why he hadn't cut the annoying thing yet. It was getting to long to bother with, and Jack didn't need to imitate him anymore. Why did he loved Jack so much again…? He just…couldn't remember…

Blinking he watched as the group vanished down a secret tunnel. With a sigh he jumped from the carriage, telling the driving to take a break and come back in a few hours. Shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way toward the admissions office. He had been the only visitor Alex had listed, so it wouldn't be a problem to gain access. Classes either were over or they didn't have any today… Edmund paused blinking in confusion. Just what was today?

"It's Friday."

Edmund turned around with a bright expression and nearly tackled his dear friend in a hug. In this moment he wishes he had brought his cloak so he could whisk them away. Alex merely looking at him fondly as she pat his head curling her fingers in his bangs. A moment later he finally released her and arched an eyebrow at the uniform.

"I thought you swore to never wear white again?" He asked glancing back up.

Alex blinked blankly and glanced away. "It does feel strange to be wearing it again…" She muttered pulling her skirt up a bit.

Edmund twitched and smacked her hand away letting it fall back down, while glancing around for anyone. "You've gotten worse in not caring, haven't you? Does your master truly leave you that unsupervised?" He questioned with an annoyed hiss.

"Since she began this game with Vincent she's been a bit oblivious to me. And I don't want to go near the man if I can avoid it… You guys mentioned he might have his memories. I don't want to be stalked again…and I won't forgive his actions with Cheshire and Alice. I know he killed Cheshire." She muttered in annoyance.

"Ah…" Edmund muttered. "So…what have you been up to?" He asked.

Alex looked up at him with an odd expression. "You never met Lacie…right?" She asked.

Edmund blinked. "No…You told me she died when you were young right, about 9 or 10?"

Alex looked off to the side with an almost sad expression. "I think…I think that was an altered memory. I remember…I remember her still being around when Jack started visiting the Baskerville's. I remember something about Children of Misfortune…"

Edmund looked at her with a serious expression.

"Lacie said…we must be cast into the darkness of the Abyss…"

* * *

Ada wasn't sure what to do. Should she tell her brother or not? Would he be angry with her for making a contract with a Chain? What would Uncle think, and Gilbert? And she had a feeling this Alice girl wasn't human. She looked a lot like Alex, only with purple eyes instead of red. Her hair was brown not black, and was cut differently. Alex's didn't have those rabbit ear like points, had multiple braids throughout, her bangs on the right trailed to a long shoulder length piece while the left was short and spiked in a sweeping motion up. They both appeared young and both were rather short.

She wasn't sure what to do, and when she was kidnapped she was thinking too much to do much. These were Baskerville's, more than that…they shared the same name as Alex. She knew she couldn't get Alex involved. She refused to allow Alex to be taken away from her. Alex was her responsibility. Even if her brother didn't need to be saved anymore, Alex was still someone she cared for. She didn't want these Baskerville's to take her away…


	26. Chapter 26

_**She was drowning again.**_

**"Have you run away again?"**

**Blinking crimson eyes stared blankly ahead, shifting slightly to take in the robes beside her. She silently stared at them before she finally dropped her eyes to the floor, her arms tightening around her knees again. She didn't want to look at him... Didn't want...**

**Gentle hands brushed through her hair, causing her to flinch. A chuckle met her ears. "My, my...you don't need to be so afraid of them... then again that might not be it this time, am I correct? I guess Lacie should have warned you away or locked the door..."**

**She flinced burring her face in her knees. **

**A sigh met her ears. "You know Lacie agreed to it. It wasn't against her will, she wanted to help me." He said soothingly. **

**"But...it sounded painful, looked painful..."**

**A light laugh echoed in the dimly lit corrider. "I suppose it did. The act itself is indeed painful, however it is none the less natural." The hands tightened for a moment before continuing. "Do you want to forget? I could easily take those bothersome memories away..." The words were whispered in her ear, close...too close...**

**_'Edmund..._' She closed her eyes and shifted her head away. She brought her head up and turned to stare at the person beside her. **

**A cold smirk crossed pale lips, and blue eyes glinted in the darkness as white hair fell into them.**

**Her lips parted slowly. "Glen..."**

* * *

Edmund frowned as he sat across from Alex. "Are you sure that's what you remember?" He questioned, his arms and legs crossed his chin resting in his fingers.

Alex, paused hairbrush held mid-air strands of hair slowly falling from the bristles. "I've been...gaining Lacie's memories...and because of that my own I guess. That's the only memory i've recalled on my own. That boy Oz brought it about." She said slowly dropping the brush on the vanity in the sitting room.

Edmund tilted his head in confusion. "But that doesn't make any sense. The Glen you and I remembered had black hair and purple eyes. You're saying he had white hair and blue eyes?" He questioned.

She nodded looking at the ceiling. "He reminded me of Alyss..." She said trailing off.

Edmund blinked his mind spinning in circles. "You once said... That Alice and Alyss were twins. You also said, that Alice was most likely this Lacie's daughter... Which would make sense...the time frame Lacie was killed and how old Alice was. However, you also said that you thought that memory was altered..." he muttered trying to explain things out loud.

"They were born in the Abyss. Alyss remembers that." Alex started as she wlaked toward the window.

Edmund ran his hand through his bangs. "Alright. That could fit since there is no time. I suppose a newborn could come out as a teenager moments later..." Edmund paused and ruffled his hair in annoyance. "Why do I have a feeling that unlocking our memories would be better then figuring it out?" He blinked suddenly and jerked up looking at Alex. "Hey, speaking of. Did he erase your memories, was he the one that did this?" He wondered.

Alex continued to look out the window. "I don't remember..."

Edmund sighed and flopped back on the couch. "That's our whole problem isn't it? We don't remember.." he groaned dropping his arm over his eyes. "There is no truth, for there are no lies. There are no lies for there is no truth. Reality is shattered by illusions and illusions are built on by reality..." He muttered in an almost poetic like tone.

Alex's eyes drifting along to the girl crossing the ground beneath the window. "Are we going to help them?" She questioned quietly. "I told you, the lights of Baskerville's have been on campus for a few days..." She said in a thoughtful tone.

Edmund sighed lightly. "I have a feeling Jack will make an appearance once more... If there are Baskerville's wondering around. However...I am not interested in meetig him right now." Edmund said with a sigh as his arm fell from his face.

Alex looked at him with a confused expression. "Oh? And why would that be?" She asked curious.

Edmund looked at her and smiled widely. "Because I do't want Jack to lie. If he is the enemy he will lie to me. Feeding off of the false memories I have. And I love my brother Jack, so I never want him to lie. I will embrace him no matter the choices he has made and the destruction he has caused. So I shall wait...wait util the truth comes from the illusions, and the lies are no longer reality." He said with a bright grin.

Alex tilted her head and smiled slightly back. "Then I suppose I shall be coming with you?" She questioned, standing up ad walking over to him. "If we find out the truth it will be together. And I hate leaving Alyss so alone. Kira has remained at her side, yes... But I know she misses us. If we remain together with Pandora...then we can take turns visiting her. Besides...Ada needs to start embracing her truths, and stop living with the lies she has given." She said spinning on her heal.

Edmund watched her with a smirk. "You've grown so much. To think you willingly care for another person. And a human at that..." He said an expression of fondness crossing her face.

"She had the same loneliness... The same loneliness I had when I was in the Abyss all alone. When I was searching for you and would do anything to get you back...I can not help but be attached to her." She said staring at him blankly over her shoulder. "That's also why I adore Alice, despite Alyss hatred of her."

Edmund chuckled laying back on the couch. "Very well.. Then enjoy you're playtime...Maybe Jack won't have to come out after all." He said in a sing song voice.

* * *

Ada held tightly onto her brother's hand as they walked through the underground hallways of her school. A part of her was in awe that something like this had not been stumbled upon before. However, it did answer some questions she had about how Alex got around. The chain had mentioned the underground tunnels once. Speaking of...she still wasn't sure what she should do. She did not want to lie to her brother... She wanted to tell him everything. Her interest in torture and black magic...even the chain she had made a contract with so she could stand at her brother's side.

Her mind was also going over what had just happened. Watching that woman crawl over her brother had caused a rage she had never felt before. She did not deserve to touch her brother, let alone slid against him as she had! No right, no right, no right...no right! Ada clenched her eyes shut, her hand tightening in her brothers hand. She could hear him saying everything was alright, that he would protect her. She wanted to tell him. Tell him that she already knew who the Baskerville's were. That she knew about the B-Rabbit named Alice, that she knew about Glen and Jack... That she knew the past and the story told was a lie.

Alex... There were times Alex would stand still staring into nothing, and times when tears would fall from her face for no reason. Either a beautiful smile or a confused expression upon her face as they fell. She listened to her humming that song, and would run her fingers through black hair when she woke up shaking and crying from a dream she couldn't remember. It was hard...so hard to remember Alex was a chain. That she was the Black Queen Sable, Guardian of White Alyss and Red Alice. And it hurt...it hurt to know she was so useless. Even the feelings Vincent brought her didn't erase the pain she felt at not being able to help Alex with her suffering.

Ad now...now her brother was finally back. And he had been hurt and...and touched by that thing! That was no way a proper lady should act! The clothing to revealing, and the way she cuddled and nuzzled her brother... She bit back a growl and stepped closer to her brother. She wanted to help her brother, she needed to help her brother... No matter what! A determined expression crossed Ada's face. She wouldn't let anyone take her brother away from her, no one!

She now knew, that following Eliot and Leo had been the right move. This was where she needed to be... Her eyes moved up landing on the two in front of her brother and herself. She had to admit Eliot had been cool...lecturing her brother on his self sacrificing ways. She knew why her brother was the way he was, and could never bring herself to scold him when he did something stupid. She was happy there was someone who could at the very least. And Leo shot tat vile thing that assaulted her brother! Not to mention he punched the two when they were arguing... She could see why Alex was fond of the other now.

Ada held her hands tight to her chest. Her eyes wide and blank as she stared ahead. Listening to Eliot and Oz argue. Listening to how her brother had felt all these years... She had known, always known. One day her brother had stopped questioning things, he just nodded and accepted them with a smile. It had been wrong... There had always been something painful and horrid in that smile. And to hear Oz talking about it...it made a hatred of her father fester from the small wound it had been in the back of her mind. There was something wrong with all of this...and it was more then Chains and Baskerville's.

She looked up when the others started moving forward again. Her brother's expression wasn't as heavy as it had been a moment ago... A smile slid across her face as she moved forward with them. However, it faded when a chill crawled up her spine. 'Chain...' She thought. 'And it's not Alex or that girl Alice...' She thought glancing back at the suddenly black corridor and the growl that came form it. Ada spun around watching as that woman appeared with her chain. Ada's eyes narrowed in disgust as Oz pushed her to the side. She watched as Eliot and Oz were thrown around. Her brother...her brother...

**"Call thee, and thou shall appear. No matter which name ye announces."**

Oz was standing again and Eliot was pushing himself from the crate... No, no more...she didn't want her brother to be hurt anymore! She wouldn't allow it!

"ALEX!"


	27. Chapter 27

_04/19/2012_

**Mira: Wheeeee! Another one in a day. I'm doing okay! Sorry no Review Corner again! But thank you all for keeping with me!**

**Today is the one year Anniversary of my Grandmother's death. This is in way a tribute to her, for she always loved reading my stories...**

Alex walked swiftly yet absently through the halls of the school. The lights were easy to see, even with floors and walls between. Alex would admit her mind had been consumed with Lacie since the images started appearing. It was filled with Lacie, Lacie, Lacie, Lacie…dear big sister Lacie. Laughing Lacie, dancing Lacie, bloodstained Lacie, playful Lacie, sad Lacie, singing Lacie. But who was Lacie?

Why did she know Lacie so well…and yet she couldn't remember who Lacie was… She remembered Lacie…as her big sister…she remembered they looked similar and Lacie had the same blood red eyes she had. She remembered the thoughts of replacements. She could also remember that Lacie was a Baskerville to a level, and that Lacie was the only friend she had…

Until black haired Glen appeared and Edmund. But how did white haired Glen become Black haired Glen? And why did she remember Black haired Glen only he wasn't Glen? And Jack…Jack was always with the Glen that wasn't Glen and Lacie. But who was Glen?

Who was she? She looked similar to Lacie, but had no blood relation. She could remember younger siblings, parents who despised her, and older siblings who saw a use. Yes, she had a family before the Baskerville's. And yet she looked like Lacie… Perhaps it was because they were Children of Misfortune? But…what happened to Children of Misfortune… She knew something happened. Lacie had told her, destiny, fate, inescapable…and yet she had… She wasn't where Lacie was, Lacie was not a Chain. What happened to Lacie? She went to the Abyss, but she wasn't a Chain. So where was she? Why could Alex or Alyss never find Lacie…

So…who was she? A child of Misfortune…but what did that mean? To be sacrificed to the Abyss, to be punished for existence.

Alexandria…who had been sold by her parents, used by her elder siblings, and beloved by her younger ones.

Scarlett Baskerville used to show power to the Baskerville name and to add truth to the Baskerville 'family'. To show that the Baskerville's could control a Child of Misfortune, that as long as they belonged to the Baskerville family they could cause no Misfortune or destruction.

Alex, was she Alex? Alex the one who was best friends with Edmund and was sister to Lacie and Black Glen. The one that loved Alice and Alyss, the one that made a contract with a Chain and fell into the twisted darkness the Abyss had become.

Was she Sable? Sable who was the Black Queen Chain and the Guardian of White Queen Alyss and Red Queen Alice? Sable who didn't think of Alice as B-Rabbit and thought it a lie?

So many questions…and the ones that could give answers either couldn't remember or were unreachable.

Alex blinked coming upon the opening to the tunnels. Really…couldn't they have at least sealed them? With a sigh she stepped forward, closing the opening behind her. Continuing on she allowed her connection to Ada pull her in the directions she needed to go. She could feel that her contractor was in turmoil. However, since Ada had yet to summon her she could do nothing to help. Along the way her eyes took in the damage she came across. Obviously swords were involved… She wasn't that fond of them, scythe's were more her thing. Edmund took up with the sword, although he was not fond of using it very often.

Regardless, she moved over rubble and pieces of wood, her nose twitching and taking in the scent. Leo… Leo was here as well. He had always had an unique scent to her. One that she couldn't forget and all the same she couldn't remember. It haunted her really… And the golden light that shined from him, so similar to the light of Baskerville's, to the golden light that the Abyss had once been… Before Alyss had lost herself and faded into her loneliness.

Alex mind turned back to Cheshire's realm, it had been created with the last sparks of the golden light. The light the very foundation of that realm, the remains… However, even that had been consumed when Cheshire's realm fell. The light gone, seeping into the darkness and becoming consumed. Perhaps that was the nature of all, consume to be consumed…

My…she wished Alyss could remember…

Alex's head jerked suddenly ears twitching like a common animals was. Her Ada…her pulse was rising and desperation was filling their bond. Slowly a twister macabre smile crossed her face, so similar to Alyss a copy of the White Queen. Her Ada was going to summon her. She would call her, and then lies shall become truth and illusions shall merge with reality… Yes…yes…yes…

Time for the curtains to rise above or plummet below. The music to be heard and the steps to be obeyed… She could finally play once more, and return the loving care that had been given to her… All because her name was called so painfully and mourningly… Lacie and Glen would wait, her beloved human awaited…

* * *

"ALEX!" Ada screamed as she lowered her head clenching her eyes shut for a moment. That lion was lunging toward her brother once more, and she couldn't bare…couldn't bare…

And then everything was black. Ada's eyes snapped open as she stared at the darkness that had taken over everything. It was a powerful darkness, with a hint of red almost like reflected blood. It was familiar and comforting to her. Everyone was frozen, not quite in fear no, not completely…but uncertainty perhaps.

Her brother landed on his behind as he stared around the scene with wide confused eyes, there was worry and disbelief as well. Eliot not much better as he stood crouched, arm around his middle and sword grasped in his hand. An expression similar to fear on his face, but not quiet more he wasn't sure how to react and he knew this was not normal. Leo, was standing somewhere near her and she could almost feel his confusion. However, unlike the others there was no uncertainty or fear in him. Merely curiosity.

Ada looked up as that woman screamed. The lion that she called Leon was pinned to the ground with black spiked chains. Whimpers and growls of pain escaping him as the chains continued to tighten, dragging him into the almost water like ground the darkness had become. The woman was trying to get to her partner, but the men had her back suspicion and concern on their mostly blank faces. The chains continued to move, sliding along the lion's body and fading into the darkness before appearing again to continue the cycle. The chains weren't tight enough to tear it to pieces, but enough that the spikes did tear along the skin, slowly…

Ada bit her lip, it was beyond fascinating for her to watch this. Despite her interests, Alex had always been careful in protecting her. She would see the end result of the few enemies or chains Alex hunted, but she never saw the acts played out.

"Pretty, ne?"

Ada blinked at the voice in her ear. She giggled softly when hand slid up her back to wrap around her shoulders in an embrace, she could feel Alex lean on her as she rested her head on her shoulder. Ada eye's were bright as she turned her head and locked eyes with Alex's glowing red. The smile that crossed Ada's face was blinding. "You came." She said happily, reaching up and grasping onto the arms surrounding her.

"You called me, of course I came…" Alex muttered with a soft nuzzle to her head. Alex's eyes drifted over the room, once more finding and landing on Leo who wasn't far from her. Her eyes locked onto the glasses that protected his eyes, and once again she was consumed with that warm light that came from him. Her eyes moved over to the other Baskerville's as she compared the lights. Leo's was different… Softer and brighter, yet ancient and echoing. As if it was more than merely one light…

"You took care of my Ada?" She questioned tilting her head.

Leo blinked before nodding a slight smile crossing his face. "Eliot is too reckless to protect anyone, and Ada's brother is much the same." He replied gaining annoyed shouts at his words. "And I know Ada is as important to you as Eliot is to me, as your friend I had to watch out for her. As we are friends correct?" The words were spoken in Leo's blunt tone, yet Alex could hear and almost hesitant weariness to the ending of it.

Alex allowed a fond expression to cross her face, one that seemed reserved for Leo, Alyss, Alice, and Edmund alone. "Yes, we are friends of course. More than that, we are one and the same… Friendship is only the beginning of our bond." She muttered lightly softly. She wasn't quite sure at the wording, and even Leo seemed a bit confused. However, she knew they were the right words to say and knew that Leo could feel it as well. Regardless she had other things to deal with…

Eliot stared at the scene before him with a frown. He was aware of the odd relationship between Leo and Alex. However, as she made sure to keep Ada from interacting with him and didn't take Leo's attention from him he didn't mind. Their relationship was none the less odd. They weren't friends in a normal sense. They didn't really talk much, unless it was to say what a fool he was. However, there was some kind of…comforting aura that came from them. As if they were simply content to see and be near one another. IT had been odd, since Leo really detested people other than himself. Even Ada was treated with a level of tolerance, but Alex… Leo seemed to actually enjoy being near the girl. Almost as if she did not fall under his dislike of humans… And now she had appeared from nowhere…

Alex dropped her arms from around Ada and moved, stepping in front of her. She could feel Eliot's suspicious gaze on her as well as the boy named Oz. However, her eyes were locked on the three before her, and more importantly on the woman.

Oz's eyes widened as the girl stepped around from his sister. The girl was about an inch taller than his sister the same height as Leo, and dressed in the same uniform. She was built like his sister, but her frame seemed more muscular and as such a bit thinner and not as filled out. Her features were young, childish… Her appearance seemed small, with child sized writs and small hands, with slim medium sized fingers. Her skin was pale almost white or ivory…something he would think a vampire would have. It wasn't a natural creamy white either, this almost looked unnatural. However, that wasn't what had his attention.

No it was the fact that she looked like Alice. Her eyes were a blood red instead of dark purple, and her hair black instead of brown. However, her hair was just as long as Alice's and fell in the two separate tails that Alice's seemed to. Almost like ears… She even had the same braids, although she had quite a number of them and not only two. The rest of her hair was an odd combination of long and short. The front was short spiky curls, reminding him a bit of Gilbert. Her bangs were pushed to the right where a single long piece covered her ear and reached her chin. The left side was pushed back to spike up in small curls. And the eyes, the eyes had the same shape as Alice's, the pupils even looked like the slits hers turned when she used her powers. Despite the differences, she looked like an older Alice…

Why did she look like Alice, and why was she here? How did she get here? She seemed to know Eliot, Leo, and Ada…

Alex however, was making her way toward the three before her. Her mind flashing back to the past memories she had of the members of Baskerville. While the men had never hurt her before…that woman…

Lotti stared at the girl walking toward them with disbelief. "You…" She whispered her eyes going wide and a sneer crossing her face. "You, how can you be here!" She hissed almost like a cat.

A small smile crossed Alex's face. "My, my… You didn't honestly think that you were the only ones to survive the Abyss? I know for a fact Gilbert and Vincent are around as well…Pandora doesn't exactly keep secrets. Then again…you didn't know them very well did you. A pity… Although, I suppose saying I survived is questionable…" she said as she paused tilting her head.

"I lived through the massacre…I Survived through the Abyss…I even got a chance to leave it, upon returning though…." She said with a shrug her eyes flashing as the darkness pulsed around her. "I allowed myself to be consumed and broken, all for Onee-Sama and Aniki-Sama…" She whispered reverently. She suddenly giggled. "And for Edmund of course! Edmund survived as well!" She said clapping her hands together happily.

Lotti's eyes narrowed as she stared at the girl. A girl she had hoped to have been consumed by the Abyss as she should have been. The only reason it never happened was because Glen-Sama protected her. It disgusted her, for Glen-Sama to protect this thing… One of the Children of Misfortune! Of course Glen-Sama always gave an excuse. It wasn't time, it was too soon. It hasn't been long enough since the last child. The Abyss is unstable sending her might break cause damage. Lotti had known then what they were, weak excuses, and it was unforgivable that he would waste his precious time on her. On someone who did not belong with them, or deserve to remain with them.

How she hated that girl. She took pleasure in tormenting her. Insulting her, making sure she heard conversations, pushing her into breakable items, dropping vases and heavy items from above. Watching her bleed and suffer had been empowering and wonderful. Yet, Glen-Sama was always enraged when he found out about it. He would take her away and treat her injuries himself. And it annoyed her more that the girl never told hid them and never gave out names when demanded, as if she was doing them a favor by protecting them, when it was the opposite. They were granting her the most wonderful gift of all, existence. And she of course gained Glen-Sama's attention, his affection. She was the only one other then Jack that disappeared with him… She got everything by being nothing!

And here she was, still here! Not even the Abyss had been able to erase her. And she dares talk about Glen-Sama in front of her! Lotti allowed a growl to pass through her throat. She was the only one that called Glen-Sama Aniki-Sama, the only one he allowed to get away with it. It wasn't right! She didn't deserve it! She wasn't one of them, she wasn't even a real Baskerville! She had been sold and bought to add to the illusion of the Baskerville Noble family. She was expendable, and example that they could control the red eyed mistakes… And still this thing continued to stand before her. To mock her of everything she wanted and was denied.

However, that name caught her attention. She could remember the one called Edmund. Jack's older brother… She could remember the few times she spotted him, always with that girl and Glen-Sama was usually within sight. Glen-Sama had once said that the other understood him. That he knew what it meant to be Glen, and that he was a kindred spirit. Glen-Sama had shown respect to the other that no one gained.

Edmund had been Jack's brother, but he was nothing like him. To be truthful being near the man brought the same feel as Glen-Sama. It was as if Edmund was the same as Glen-Sama…the same presence, the same power… Although Edmund's light was different. It wasn't golden; no it was silver with shards of black and bright green. It had confused her, the man was no Baskerville and yet he had a light…

So he had survived as well… She shouldn't be surprised… That man had felt too much like Glen-Sama. There was no way the Abyss would have consumed or broken him, after all Glen-Sama would not have been. But this girl! This thing before her…how was she here?

Lotti's eyes were still wild but a calculating gleam had taken over as she stared at the girl. She wasn't the same. It wasn't only that her appearance had changed a bit. Lotti could feel it; this girl was not the same one that had been at the ball. This was not the same abomination that had been an eyesore to the Baskerville's. No…she almost felt like… And Lotti's eyes widened as it finally slipped into place. Bother the powers coming from her and her wording. She had allowed herself to be consumed and yet was here. She had…

"You're a chain…" Lotti whispered in a trance of disbelief. She had never seen a human looking chain, other than that Alice. Chain's did not keep their human forms, or their memories. And yet this one did. She could clearly remember Lotti and their past, and yet she was a chain.

Alex's grin widened and a giggling laugh escaped her. It was loud, but not high pitched. It was childish, and yet cruel. It was unstable, and yet not psychotic. The girl bent over slightly her hand at her midsection, her eyes closed and an expression of childlike enjoyment across her face. She peeked open one eye locking onto Lotti's. Lotti could see the difference now. The red was still bright, but now it glowed with slit pupils. This girl had finally been taken to the Abyss, but had merged with it instead of fading like she should have.

Alex straightened up a cold expression on her face, along with a matching smile. "You would be correct in that. I am indeed a chain." She declared proudly with a wild expression. Lotti felt Doug and Fang tense beside her. There was also a shocked gasp from Oz, and a sound of disbelief from Eliot. Leo stood still expression blank, but a mixture of feelings. Lotti stared at the girl. Finally understanding the position she was in. Her eyes moved landing on the girl. The girl who had called out the name that Glen-Sama and Edmund had spoken when with this thing. She must be the contractor.

Oz stared at the girl, with wide eyes. Finally understanding what was going on. This…this thing with the darkness it wasn't the Abyss like he had thought. It was her, and the chains… But then… His eyes shot toward his sister. His sister who was not shocked and looked too calm, his sister who had shouted a name before the girl appeared. Oz paled as the pieces clicked. 'Ada…' He thought in horror. Oz took a step back as his mind entered turmoil.

Eliot was in a similar position. He didn't care so much that Ada was a contractor…although it went against everything he knew. It was more the fact that a classmate of his had been a Chain the entire time and he hadn't known. And Ada was the last person he had expected to be a contractor…and Alex as a Chain… It broke every rule he had been taught about Chains, about the blood thirsty monsters he knew.

Leo remained by Ada's side even as he stared at the scene before him. His eyes took in Alex's position and the odd expression on her face. One he had never seen before and just as odd as that bright smile she had that one day. He heard Ada's whimper when both Eliot and Oz turned to stare at her. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he found himself moving to stand in front of her. He could feel her tremble slightly behind her, and knew it had more to do with the horror on Oz's face then anything. A scowl crossed his face and he knew he would be scolding those two again when the danger was over.

His eyes moved back toward Alex. He wasn't that shocked truthfully. Something had always told him that she wasn't normal, and for some reason she never fit under the human category of his mind. He had wondered at the comfort he felt around her and now knowing that she was a chain, it made sense to him.

Alex's attention was snapped toward the group when she heard Ada's whimper. Her eyes taking in the scene coldly a sneer crossing her face as she looked at the two boys, and finally relaxing at Leo's stance. She knew she could trust him no matter what he was. Regardless, her eyes turned back to the Baskerville's before her. She growled lowly at the group.

"What is it you want Lotti? You attacked my Ada's brother… And in doing so caused her enough worry to call my name for once. I myself would be quite happy to catch up, even if I know you would never tell me anything I desired to know… However, my Ada is my number one concern…other than finding the truth."

Lotti scowled but paused as she stared at the other before her. "The truth? What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Aniki-Sama…"

Lotti jerked at the whisper. "My memories…my memories have been altered and tampered with. I cannot remember the truth…" Her eyes wide as she took in the tormented expression that had crossed the chain's face as she stared blankly ahead. "Who was Aniki-Sama… Who was Glen…Onee-sama…who was…who was Lacie…"

Lotti stopped breathing at the word. 'Lacie…' She thought staring at the other. 'She knows that song? No…she's referring to a person. Was there a Lacie?' She wondered, her mind going back to the past. To that beautiful tune that Glen-Sama and Jack had made. That beautiful watch… And she knew Lacie? Or was it that she had known Lacie? And why was she asking who Glen-Sama was? Was there something wrong with the girl's memories? But she remembered her and the others just fine was it Glen-Sama and this Lacie alone? Lotti frowned thoughtfully. 'Now that I think of it…the girl was around long before I was…'

"We are looking for Master Glen." Lotti said slowly. She hated this girl, the one that got Glen-Sama's attention. She couldn't accept it and be happy for Glen-Sama's happiness like she could with Jack. No…she couldn't. However, she knew that expression on the girls face. It was the same pain she had at not knowing where Glen-Sama was. She hated the girl for being important to Glen-Sama, but she understood the love the girl had for him. It was probably just as bad if not worse than the Baskerville's. Glen-Sama and Edmund had been al the girl had.

"I wanted to ask Jack if he knew where he was." She said gesturing to the boy.

Alex glanced to the boy, an odd expression crossing her face. Turning forward she tilted her head at Lotti. "Glen… Glen hasn't accepted his new body… Or rather the new body hasn't accepted his soul yet…" She muttered.

Lotti jerked forward a look of desperation on her face. "How do you know? What do you mean?" She demanded.

Alex blinked slowly. "I am not a Baskerville…but my eyes are special. I can see just as well as you, only differently. Aniki-Sama, I can feel his presence no matter what. However, Aniki-Sama has merged yet, has not woken up yet… So I can't say who. I can't pinpoint the form until he awakens. But I can feel his light…" She said blankly in monotone. "Jack would not tell you even if he knew. And if Jack knew…I'm sure he would have warned Pandora against who…" She said dully.

Lotti stared at the girl before her. She had forgotten…forgotten that Children of Misfortune could see the light of Abyss. That while they could not connect with the light they could see it, feel it just as well. They were connected to the Abyss themselves. And being a Chain hadn't taken that away. It seemed the girl's eyes and senses were better instead. Still it brought a problem. Glen-Sama's soul hadn't awoken yet. Hadn't merged and taken over its new host.

A scowl crossed her face as she glared at the other. She knew the girl wouldn't lie, not when it came to Glen-Sama. Sneering Lotti spun around, snapping the connection with Leon she felt him return to her body. "Let's go." She snapped at Doug and Fang. The two glanced back at the girl before following her. She wold figure out…how to awaken Glen-Sama no matter what.

Alex watched as the group left, her head still tilted. Holding out her hand, the chains shot up vanishing within her as the darkness vanished. Suddenly the room was back to its normal appearance being lit up by the sunlight coming in from the high windows set into the top of the stone walls and the torches. Alex stood there for a moment before turning around and made her way toward Ada. Her expression was thoughtful as she glanced at Leo, who had decided now was the best time to scold the two for frightening Ada.


	28. Chapter 28

_04/19/2012_

**Next Chapter. Edmund and Ada meet back up with Oz and the others. And of course the famous drinking scene!**_  
_

* * *

Ada stood perfectly still, her hands playing with a few strands of her hair as she stared at the ground. Alex stood beside her with arms delicately crossed, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

Edmund leaned back on the wall behind him with an amused expression. After his farewell to Alex yesterday he had made his way back to Pandora. Of course, he had gone to finally visit the spirits and memories at the Vessalius Manor. It was a good thing he had as well. It had brought back some answers he was looking for. Jack hadn't been around in his early childhood, and Edmund's mother had been too weak to have another child herself. There were few options because of this fact, and it answered why father and Sebastian had been so distant to Jack. Jack and he were close in age as well. It was quite easy to put the pieces together…

While he didn't have the memories, he knew how he would have treated a child born to a Mistress the same as how he knew others would have treated Jack. It answered why he and Jack had been so close, Jack adored him and he was protective of the other. He had at least figured out that Jack had appeared in the family around the time he had become ill. It was most likely not a coincidence that the old man 'found' his bastard son when Edmund started getting so ill. Edmund was quite sure that Jack was supposed to take over his place when he died.

However, since Harry had given up his world for Edmund to survive… The old man couldn't suddenly disown Jack after owning him, and Edmund had become protective of him so he couldn't disappear. And he was now certain that their old man had been the one to claim that Jack was the cause for Edmund's illness, it was probably a way to guilt the other into taking his responsibilities. Two years later was his party, where he met Alex. And that was when Jack ran into the black haired Glen…That is when the memories started becoming…questionable…

Regardless, he found that he was content with the answers he had for now. While he disliked not knowing what was going on, he knew it was useless. He couldn't hate Jack or Glen. Jack was his brother and Glen was Alex's. He was curious about Lacie and how Jack was involved with her. However, it wasn't a big problem for him. No, all he wanted was for Alyss to smile and be happy again.

So he had come back to Pandora, happy that one question was answered. He had been summoned because Oscar had brought back an illegal contractor. He had known Alex would be the Chain involved. However, knowing and seeing her standing before the members of Pandora was something different. He was thankful that the brat and Alice hadn't been brought in.

So far nothing had happened. Ada had been asked if she formed an Illegal Contract with a Chain, and she had admitted it freely. The girl had no guilt or shame; however she did seem worried about her uncle's reaction. Oscar in this case had been oddly silent. It was probably because of this that everything was silent. The Dukes looked thoughtful as they stared between Ada, and the one that had come with her. They were probably remembering the similar situation between them and when Edmund and Grim had come. Alex seemed mostly bored and annoyed that Ada was so fidgety. However, he knew she wouldn't speak up first.

Edmund snorted at the situation finally pushing himself from the wall and walking toward the table. "You can stop scowling at them Alex, you making them uncomfortable…" He said playfully with a bright smile toward the other.

Alex's eyes shifted to him before she snorted inelegantly. My, my being in the human realm seems to have reverted her back to the tomboy she had been when she was younger. "They deserve to be uncomfortable. Waking my Ada at this ungodly hour just to stare at her in disappointment. Illegal Contractors can only be arrested if their Chains have killed or consumed humans. Since I have done neither there is literally nothing they can do about the situation." She stated blankly.

"Are you saying you have never killed or consumed a human?" One of the Dukes demanded. Glancing over Edmund knew it to be the Nightray Duke.

A slow smirk spread across Alex's face, blood colored eyes glinting in the low light. "Why…I never claimed to be innocent of the acts… Merely that I have not committed either since being contracted to my Ada." She said slyly. "Do be precise if you must question me…"

"So you admit you are a Chain?" Duchess Rainsworth questioned.

Alex sighed with an expression one would wear when suffering a headache. "Why yes, I would think that was clear when I answered you're early accusations at my Ada…" She said with a slight slump of her shoulders. "You could ask your questions more clearly, again…"

The words brought a feel of annoyance or outrage back to the group, the Duke's and high members of Pandora stood or sitting at the stupid table. Edmund could see Liam's thoughtful expression, and wondered how Break had skipped out on this meeting. Oscar was the one that finally broke the mutterings.

"And how do you know this Chain, Edmund? Did you know her in the Abyss." He questioned his eyes flashing in an almost knowing way.

Edmund cursed mentally as the attention was shifted to him. He wasn't on trial this time, damn it! Why was it every meeting ended with him under fire? A bright smile crossed his face despite his thoughts. "Of course, she's my Alex of course." He stated simply, happily.

Oscar was the only one that made the connection right away. His eyes wide as he slowly turned his head back to the smirking girl in front of him. "Alex…" He muttered, causing a silence to fill the room. "And by your Alex, I am sure you mean to say she is Scarlett Baskerville, younger sister of Glen?" He questioned. And suddenly the silence was alive as the Duke's finally made the connection to the words Edmund had spoken years ago.

"Hmmm, seeing as she's a Chain she's no longer the human Scarlett Baskerville. But yes, she still claims herself as Glen's younger sister." Edmund said in an amused tone and a snicker as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And what's wrong with being Aniki-Sama's sibling?" Alex demanded with a hiss similar to a cat. "Don't say Aniki-Sama's name as if it were a curse."

Edmund grinned. "In case you're too slow. Aniki-Sama is the name she called Glen." He stated with a finger pointing up like a teacher explaining to rowdy children.

Alex was left to twitch violently at the sudden commotion her dear friend had created. Ada whimpered and was able to slip away into the shadows, where Edmund took his place at her side. Edmund snickered at the annoyance his friend was showing, reaching up he pet the girls hair helping her relax. "Think of it this way. Now no one will care that you're an Illegal Contractor." He claimed brightly.

Oscar watched thoughtfully as his niece slipped from the room, with Edmund's help of course. He was grateful toward the other. While he might have sold out his friend, he had helped Ada escape from teh attention she had been receiving. He himself wold talk to her later. However, he couldn't find himself to be angry with her. He had known Ada had been desperate to get Oz back. Going so far to call a Chain hadn't crossed his mind, but it really should have.

He eyes trailed back to this Alex. He could in the relaxing of her shoulders that she was also pleased his niece had escaped. He had a feeling that she normally didn't take being Glen's sister so seriously or defensively. It had probably all been an act to get Ada from the limelight. And what a plot it was. To think that they had the younger sister of Glen here before them. Not to take into account that she was a Chain with a human form and memories of her human life, something that was unheard of. Even Edmund had admitted that Chains lost their memories when they were broken. So how had this Alex retained hers?

"Do you remember you're human life?" He questioned. He knew he had caught the other's attention again, but it was a thought that wouldn't leave him.

Alex blinked slowly. Her personality suddenly switching to a rather lazy elegance. She still stood perfectly poised and yet their was still a slump to her form somehow. "Mostly..." She muttered slowly.

"What do you mean mostly?" Duke Nightray once more demanded.

Alex seemed to be moving her jaw, and it took a moment to realize she was chewing on her tongue. Something that Oscar had seen Vincent do. She suddenly paused, eyes looking rather dull compared to the flashing brilliance they had been.

"I do indeed remember my human life. However, my memories are not to be trusted." She stated bluntly.

"What do you mean your memories aren't to be trusted?" Duke Barma asked.

The girl paused looking at them as if she were studying them. It reminded Oscar that this girl wasn't in fact a girl or human. Not only was she the younger sister of Glen Baskerville, bu she was also a chain. She wasn't even human any longer despite her appearance. Something he also had to remember with that girl Alice.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them once more. Confusion showing on her expression. "My memories... aren't mine..." She said thoughtfully and paused. "The majority are of course... I remember my life as Scarlett Baskerville. However, those memories...have been alter...tampered with."

Duchess Rainsworth sat up and looked to the girl. "Do you mean they were changed when you became a Chain?" She questioned.

Alex shook her head, black hair flying along. "No... My memories were messed with before I became a Chain. Before I entered the Abyss. However, it is not only me. Edmund's were messed with as well. It was some time after we found one another in the Abyss again. We had started thinking about how we came to be there and realized...our memories weren't matching up. Conversations we had were different to us. Events that happened. Memories of people we had. They weren't right. Mainly Jack and Glen. We could remember one another, but when it came to other people..." She muttered with a pause and expression of distaste crossing her face.

"Someone wanted me to forget Aniki-Sama. Forget who he truly was, someone wanted me to hate and blame him. But hate him for what? I'm not sure...and I can't remember... Who was Aniki-Sama... Aniki-Sama was Glen. But who was Glen? There was the Glen that was not Glen. The black Glen and the white Glen. But which one was Glen. Which one was Aniki-Sama, and which one was simply Glen?" The girls seemed to be talking more to herself now bringing confusion and concern to the group.

"Are you saying you do not remember who Glen is?" Duke Nightray asked with a sneer.

"No...I just don't know which Glen was Aniki-Sama..." She muttered dazedly.

"Which Glean... You speak as if there was more then one Glen..." Oscar said slowly, taking caution at the girls almost unstable reactions.

"Of course. There was white Glen, and Black Glen, and Glen who would be Glen. Glen was a title... So Glen was never truly Glen, only the one forced to become Glen." She stated almost trance like.

This however, brought a problem to the Duke's and Pandora. Glen was Glen, Glen was a title. Just what did that mean? Did that mean that there was no true Glen, but a title of the one who did something. Did that mean there was another Glen out there now? That there had been more Glen's hiding in teh past 100 hundred years planning revenge or how to complete the goals of the one 100 years ago.

"And Jack..." She muttered suddenly catching their attention. "Jack...is wrong. There is something wrong with Jack. Jack isn't who he was... Jack knew everything. Jack knew the secrets of the Baskerville's he knew everything about them. He didn't have a problem with them. He never tried to stop anything they did. Jack always spent time with black Glen and..." Alex suddenly blinked as she tilted her head. "The memories of Jack are as twisted as the memories of Glen. Someone painted a picture of how they wanted things to be and that became the truth that is known." The girl finished with a frown. "But Glen is still Aniki-Sama, and Jack is still Edmund's little brother." She said with a shrug.

It was confusing and made the members Pandora worry with suspicion. The girls was making it sound as if something had been covered up. As if some of the truth they knew was a lie or an illusion. Either way, it was not a good thing. Either she was trying to bring discord, or she was speaking the truth. Both where bad options.

"You said your memories weren't only your own. Do you have someone else's memories as well?" Duke Barma asked.

Alex blinked looking up. "Now I do. I have been gaining memories not my own, while searching for my real ones... Or more likely because I'm searching for my real ones..." She muttered.

Duke Nightray sighed in annoyance. "And what does that mean?" He demanded.

Alex looked up at him, eyes bright and sharp. "I mean I am gaining the memories of someone who was with me. Someone I was close to and that was important. And yet someone I do not know or remember. Someone who was erased from my memories completely, and most likely the reason they were tampered with." She stated.

Oscar leaned forward. Could this be it? He wondered if this person was the key to everything. "And do you know who this person was?" He questioned.

Alex blinked a smile crossing her face. "Onee-Sama..." She said fondly humming to a tune that seemed familiar to Oscar and Duke Barma, yet different all the same. "Onee-Sama, the one I was a replacement of. Onee-Sama was the same as me, a Child of Misfortune, and Onee-Sama was sacrificed. Drug back into the Abyss forevermore like all of us red eyes monsters are. Drug down, down, down, until nothing is real and nothing exists. Pain and torment for eternity as we are completely erased... Erased and forgotten as we return to that which we brought to the surface realm and away from the core..." Alex sang with wild eyes and a bright grin.


	29. Chapter 29

_04/20/2012_

* * *

Ada bit her lip lightly as she followed after the man that had taken her from the room. "Do you think Alex will be okay Mister?" She whispered. She wasn't completely sure who this man was, but he seemed to know Alex. Alex had mentioned an Edmund from time to time, so this must be him. Not to mention Alex had let her leave with him. If Alex hadn't trusted him, she would never have let her leave with him. Still she wasn't used to being separated from Alex. Classes were okay, and when Alex visited Leo and Eliot in the music room. But this was a place she had never been, this was Pandora. She wasn't sure how she felt about being here. Should she be worried, scared? Everything had happened so fast…

Edmund glanced back at the girl and arched an eyebrow. "Mister? I must say I am not fond of that title at all…" He muttered with a pout, his mind ringing with memories of Harry calling people Mister. He had never known it was such an annoying thing when it happened to him. "My name is Edmund. We are family after all. Or well…I'm your….Great-great-great uncle. I still can't believe Sebastian of all people…" He muttered to himself. Edmund snapped from his thoughts realizing that the girl was looking at him in confusion. "Anyway!" He suddenly declared causing her to jump.

Ada watched him for a few moments before giggling slightly.

Edmund allowed a crooked grin to cross his face as he crossed his arms. "So how exactly did things end at your school? I know Gilbert dragged you to Oscar, and he brought you here. However, I don't know how things ended with your brother and those Nightray children." He said, although Leo wasn't really a Nightray he did belong to the family. Or so was explained to him when he wondered about them. It was a bit confusing why everyone expected him to dislike the Nightray's. They had been allies of his family, and they had never done anything to him or Jack. He had rather liked the Nightray's.

Ada bit her lip again her fingers twitching. "Well… We left the underground tunnels. I'm not too sure about Leo, Eliot, and Alex. They walked ahead of us. My brother seemed to be having a breakdown. So they left us alone…" She muttered. Ada could remember the tortured expression on Oz's face. He had muttered something about someone not coming, and then fallen to his knees. He hadn't even been aware of Ada for some time. Ada remembered Eliot scoffing and giving an excuse that he and Leo needed to talk to Alex before continuing on. "Brother came to some kind of conclusion and then just stared at me. I think he was trying to accept that I had a Chain and was involved with the Abyss…" She muttered in a depressed tone.

Edmund glanced back at the girl again. He could understand to a level. Oz had only recently found out about what happened to contractors when their time was up. He was probably worried about Ada being dragged into the Abyss. Really, he found people like that sickening. People who would take all the pain and suffering in the world, but not accept or understand when another did the same. It reminded him of why he disliked Harry so much. At least in the end Harry had been selfish, and he had come to realize that others deserved to suffer just as much as he did. He could remember the anguish of death when the war was over, and he could remember running from it.

"Anyway…brother asked me why. Why would I do something as foolish as making a contract with a Chain? I told him that I wanted to bring him back. That I was so desperate to have him back that I summoned a Chain and contracted to it. He asked why I would throw my life away like that. I tried to explain that I hadn't wasted my life, I had made the choice because I wanted to. Brother started talking about how I didn't understand, that I didn't know what my choices had done. I…I got angry…" She said trailing off.

"I called brother a hypocrite. I told him it was obvious he had a Chain that, that girl Alice was no human. Brother got mad at me, thinking I was insulting her…" Ada paused taking a deep breath and blinking teary eyes. "Normally brother accepts everything, and normally I would never act harshly toward brother but…"

"Alex gave you power…" Edmund said amused. When Ada turned to him he chuckled lightly. "Alex gave you the power to be yourself, to stop worrying about other people and reactions. To do what you wanted and forget anything else. Not only did you get the independence to look after yourself, but you can take care of yourself now. You know power by controlling one of the high level chains. You can control your own life and destiny now. You also won't accept people dictating you and deciding things for you now. While you do take your uncle and brother's options very seriously as they are important. It will not stop you from doing what you want. You've learned to be selfish and enjoy it. You've learned to be only yourself... That, and you have gained the knowledge and comfort of knowing someone that will stand by your side no matter what." He finished with an amused smirk.

"Alex does that… I was the same at one point…" Edmund said his mind flashing back to Harry.

Ada turned looking at the boy before her. He looked around her age if not younger. Her mind was filled with memories. It was true; after Oz vanished she had started doing what she was told. She had learned how to fade into the background, how to obey without much thought. Not that she suffered much, Uncle Oscar cared for her happiness and father was never around. But still…it was why she had hidden her interests. She had been worried about how her uncle would react. They weren't things her uncle ever talked about. And so to save herself from possibly having to give them up…she had hidden them away. But since Alex had been at her side she was confident. Yes it would hurt if her Uncle and brother disapproved, but she would not back down or take back her actions… She adored them yes, but they could not decide what was best for her.

"Thank you…" She said with a small smile. "No one's ever explained it in a way I could understand. And I never wanted to bother Alex with my problems. She's always protecting me…" She said softly.

Edmund shook his head reaching out and ruffling her hair. "You know…I'm pretty proud to have a kid like you in the family. I think I can enjoy being uncle Edmund." Edmund said with a bright lopsided grin.

Ada blinked slowly and giggled smiling back at him happily. "Alright uncle Edmund." She said with a bright expression. "At least I know I can always come to you too." She declared sparkles appearing around her.

Edmund froze staring at her with wide eyes. Suddenly he had her wrapped into a tight hug as he nuzzled his cheek into her hair. "Ah! My niece is absolutely adorable!" He declared happily. "And wonderful and perfect!" He said holding her at arms length with his hands on her shoulders. "Does my little rebel princess want to learn anything? I can teach you sword play! Alex said you were interested in learning how to fight?"

Ada blinked at the other in shock. This personality change was unexpected. Although she could see how Uncle Oscar and Edmund were related now… Her eyes brightened at his words though and she leaned forward with her hands clasped together. "Really? Would you really teach me?" She asked brightly.

Edmund grinned with closed eyes and nodded. "Yep, yep. Alex was never good with swords. She liked scythes and daggers, but I am good with a sword and will teach you all I know." He declared.

* * *

"You know they think you're completely unstable now, right?" Oscar asked as he walked alongside the gir-chain of his precious niece.

"Hmm, maybe I am. We're all mad here… It was a saying Edmund came up with for the Abyss. The mad aren't nearly mad enough, but all we all have that special touch of insanity…" Alex hummed out almost as if she would normally sing the words.

Oscar cold see why the girl was someone Edmund would call a friend. She didn't seem stable, then again neither did his ancestor. The mad aren't nearly mad enough, eh? Overlooking the similar appearance the girl had to Alice, the fact that she was a chain, and her questionable sanity… He could remember meeting her years ago as Ada's friend. At the least he knew she would protect his precious niece. He could say that with perfect honesty… Wait…

"You.." Oscar said turning and pointing a finger at her. "You really attacked me with chains didn't you?" He demanded.

Alex merely blinked at him slowly. "Oh, you remember that do you? I thought your mind would have written it off as a delusion and erased it by now…" She mumbled thoughtfully. She tilted her head as she looked around the corridor they were in. "I could refresh your memory if you like…" She said with a large smile, as the darkness took over the hallway.

Oscar flew back clinging to the window behind him. "No, no thank you. I don't need a reminder at all." He declared with a loud laugh.

Alex blinked slowly again and nodded. "Pity…" She said lowly as the darkness faded away.

Oscar sighed heavily dropping to the floor. "I'm getting too old for this…" He whimpered.

Alex tilted her head as she watched the man hold onto his chest where his heart would be. 'Hmmm…I had forgotten how fun it was scaring others… Now I see why Edmund enjoys it so much…' She thought. She could feel the ears of her chain form perk up and her tail start wagging. 'Oh…I might enjoy this place after all…' She thought a grin crossing her face. "Hmmm…I wonder where belovedly Grimm is…" She muttered turning and leaving the man where he was, her senses looking for the echoes of Chains.

Oscar recognizing who she was looking for almost whimpered as he flinched. "I need a drink…" He muttered lowly as he pushed himself up.

* * *

Edmund watched as the girl dashed around the armory with wide excited eyes. True, the swords were rarely used and not of good quality, but they could be used for training. And Ada was serious about creating her own path. This girl…reminded him too much of Harry, just as much as that boy did. A frown crossed his face as he glanced up watching the sunlight filter in through the window. Why was it that both the boy and girl reminded him of himself, of Harry? And yet, he could not stand the boy. Not only was it the fact that he had hurt Alyss… There was just something wrong with him. Edmund had known from the moment he had seen the boy something was wrong. There was an echo around the boy, much like the one Alice held…

Regardless… He didn't mind showering his grand niece with affection and helping her become the person she wanted to be. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to. He hadn't been interested in anyone since he had awakened in the Abyss. He had a limited connection to Oscar, Liam, and Break… But even so he never willingly helped any of them, unless it helped himself somehow or was amusing. This girl however, he felt a need to take a part in her life. He wondered if this was the same thing that was making Alex so fond of the girl. The fractured pieces of themselves they could see reflecting back from her.

Edmund sighed. He had decided to put everything on hold. The truth and his memories aside, both he and Alex had decided that at the moment it wasn't worth it. First they needed to learn what people 'thought' happened so long ago. Then they could go about building themselves up. Also…Alex wanted to see Vincent. Edmund frowned. He had forgotten that she had liked the boy. He had a feeling it was because of the red eye Vincent had. He wasn't sure, but whenever Vincent wasn't trailing after Gilbert he was following Alex. He always found them together when he visited the Baskerville Manor.

Wait…

Edmund's eyes widened as he stared blankly together. That didn't make sense. Gilbert and Vincent lived with them, because Gilbert was Jack's servant, but…

_Edmund tilted his head in confusion when he heard Alex laughing. That was strange Alex never laughed when she was at the Baskerville Manor. She had told him about the hatred they showed her. She didn't laugh around Glen because she knew she would be punished by his servants for it. So, it was curious as to why his friend was laughing. He continued on and came to the clearing they usually met in. He blinked as he stared at the scene. Alex was sitting on the ground, the pure white and ivory fabric and ruffles of her dress surrounding her. In her arms was a small boy with gold hair, he also had one red eye and one gold eye. The boy was grinning as he cut the head off of some of the dolls Alex had been forced to accept as gifts. _

_His friend was watching him with bright eyes and a smile as she giggled. Her head shifted and her eyes lightened at seeing him. "Ah, Edmund you came." She called happily, her arms tightening around the boy. _

_Edmund blinked and smiled softly down at the boy who looked up at him shyly. Reaching out he ruffled the boy's hair getting a bright expression in return. "Of course I did. I see you managed to kidnap Vincent as well?" He questioned as he moved to sit beside his friend. His eyes took in the massacred toys and dolls lying before them. _

_Alex smiled at him as she rested her head on Vincent's chin. "Yes, Gilbert was asked to do something for Miranda I think.. Vincent was forbidden from being involved, and so he was all alone…" She said softly her fingers coming up to run through his hair as she hummed lightly. _

_Edmund blinked at the tune. It was the same one his brother and his friend had been working on with the watch. Alex was humming it as if there were words to the song, however she was not saying them. Vincent merely paused looking up at Alex with wide eyes. Alex merely smiled back at him, her other hand slipping down to run over the blade of the scissors she had given him. She stared ahead as if watching something else, hearing something else. Even Vincent seemed to see something. It reminded Edmund that there was something different with those taken in by the Baskerville's. He could feel a pulse coming from the Hallows but ignored it. This was not something he should intrude on, however he closed his eyes and relaxed in the moment. _

_Eventually the tune faded and Alex blinked. "I don't like being alone…" She muttered slowly, her arm returning to hugging Vincent. "No one should be alone…"_

_"Why do you keep forgetting that you're not? She would scold you and say your being pathetic."_

_Alex's eyes snapped open and she turned to the figure in black that had entered the clearing. A bright expression crossing her face making her looks childlike and innocent. "Aniki-Sama!"_

Edmund took in a deep breath as the memory faded. Reaching up he held his head, which felt like it was splitting. He closed his eyes at the pain in his mind. Yes, he was aware of the blocks in his mind. However, he had never actually felt them before. However, now he could. He could feel them slamming down and trying to remove the memory from his mind. Edmund took a deep breath making sure that the memory could not be sealed away again. This was truly becoming a pain… He could see why Alex had decided they should stop actively trying. It seems they come easier when one wasn't looking.

"Uhmmm… Uncle Edmund?"

Edmund blinked his eyes turning to look at Ada.

"Are you alright? You're kind of pale…" She said hesitantly, taping his cheek.

Edmund sighed allowing a slight smile to cross his face. "I'm alright… I was just remembering something I had forgotten…" He said slowly. He shook his head glancing at the sword she had finally taken. "Let's get this registered in my name, alright? Then I can work on setting up a schedule for you. I take it you'll be here for awhile?" He questioned.

Ada nodded, with a bright expression hugging the sword to her.

Edmund winced and was just happy that the sword was dulled. He knew he had a long way to go with her.

* * *

"Cheshire!"

Cheshire and Sirius both jerked up at the word, prepared to run and hide. However, the person standing before them wasn't someone they had to worry about. Alex moved swiftly before falling to her knees and cradling the previous Chain. Cheshire blinked before relaxing in her arms and purring softly. He couldn't greet Alex as he usually would, so this was the best he could do at the moment. He was really beginning to dislike his choice of giving up his human form, however he was still alive at least… The thought faded from his mind as Alex rubbed his ears sending him into the blissful world the action always did.

Alex turned to Sirius and tilted her head. "I had a feeling you would be the one guarding him…" She muttered her hand pausing as she took in the collar on Cheshire's neck. "So you were able to save the memories?" She questioned.

Sirius nodded. "I froze life and replaced it with a fake pup created. After that he changed its appearance with an illusion so no one would know." He explained to his fellow Chain. He had to admit he had missed being in the presence of another chain. The chains of Pandora were ridiculously sealed and caged. Cheshire didn't even feel like a Chain anymore, and he hadn't run into B-Rabbit yet. Alex, even with her powers sealed and controlled, was a free Chain. A Chain that could do whatever she wanted and that could play with him. Not to mention he could enjoy the echoing feel coming from her core. A grin crossed his face as he stared at the other.


	30. Chapter 30

Cheshire tilted his head as he watched Alex and Sirius speak in low tones to one another. Sirius enjoyed causing Chaos, and Alex just enjoyed messing with people. His eyes rested on the female chain thoughtfully as he watched the two. He could remember Alex... At one point he had mistaken her for Alice. Alice's scent always changed when she switched personalities. So when he had first met Alex he had thought it was a different version or maybe the scent had changed.

It wasn't until he saw her eyes he realized she was not his Alice... She had been kind to him though... She had picked him up and cuddled him lightly, running her fingers through his fur. She had wondered where his owner was as she stared at the bell around his neck. Cheshire had enjoyed the attention. The girl wasn't his Alice, but she was kind to him and wanted to help him find his Alice. Cheshire wondered if she could be a new friend for Alice...

As she had walked through the Hallways of the place, he had noticed something. She was just as lonely as his Alice only it was different. Alice was lonely because she was all alone. This human was lonely because everyone hated her. He had watched the hatred, the disgust, the malice filled eyes that had watched her. He watched her get pushed, cut, hit, and yet she just smiled and made sure he was untouched. She looked like his Alice though...would his Alice be hurt if she left her tower? Maybe it was a good thing she didn't.

And then he showed up. His name was Glen, and he was Alice's family. Her Uncle... The White Alice, the sweet and kind and light Alice hated this man... He couldn't see why, he was nothing but polite and kind. However, the other Alice, the violent and loud and dark Alice liked this man. She adored the treats he brought and loved talking to her uncle dearest. He watched crimson eyes light up in a mixture of emotions, changing evolving but filled with devotion and pure affection.

The same expression Light Alice gave that man Jack... The Jack that made Cheshire's fur stand on end...

Aniki-Sama...

That what she called Uncle Glen. Did that mean she was related to Alice? She did look similar. He had watched as the man gave a similar expression to the girl that he gave Dark Alice, however it was different. There was affection and fondness, but the traces of guilt and responsibility were missing from the expression. It was...much more free and lighter then the one Alice received. And yet there was still something that felt almost painful in that gaze. Cheshire didn't understand...

At first Glen had similar stared at him with a curious expression. His eyes flicking back to the girl caring him. It wasn't long after that the normally stoic man smiled slightly and reached out patting her head.

He took her to Alice.

It had been a strange event for Cheshire... after all Alice and Alyss...never liked the same people. But they both enjoyed the other's company. The girl didn't mind the cruel and abrasive words Alice spoke. Nor did she mind the inhuman and uncaring way Alyss sometimes spoke, her touches of instability... She loved both Alice's equally as much, like one would a sister or a daughter.

And more importantly, she didn't like Jack.

Cheshire was extremely content with the new friend his Alice had made. However, there was no denying that there was something wrong with this girl just like his Alice. She spoke of the world as if she adored it, as if it was why she existed and lived. How beautiful and wonderful it was... Yet she spoke of death equally so and almost with a trace of longing. She was a mixture, as loving and pure as Alyss and as violent and cruel as Alice. Yet, at the same time she wasn't...She was nothing like them.

More importantly, was the 'other' that overlapped this other. It was the one that made Cheshire think of a mother. Normally the girl was a big sister to Alice. Playing with her and helping her. But then...then another would be in her place. The same eyes but slightly different features. Almost like Alice and Alyss. This was the mother. She spoiled both of Alice and adored everything they did. This one also had a habit of staring at Alice's stuffed rabbit doll.

Everyone one had several sides... Only Glen seemed to be Glen, and yet he was more then just Glen. Jack wasn't really Jack, Jack was a lie and an illusion. Alice and Alyss were the opposite sides of the mirror. And the one called Alex, wasn't Alex alone but the shadow and remains of another. And then there was the one called Edmund, the one that Glen had looked to and felt respect as if equals with. Edmund had smelled of power and death, yet he was alive and purely twisted. Not quite sane but un-corrupted and untainted...

Cheshire wished he could help them. They were all looking for the truth, all looking for their memories. However, Cheshire had died...had died before it all happened. He didn't know, all he had were the memories entrusted to him. However, not even he could break the seal placed on the memories. No...Oz would be needed for that. Which brought another question...why was Oz no longer Oz? Why was Alice no longer Alice? He wanted the answers just as much as they did.

* * *

Edmund walked with Ada toward the room he knew Oz and the other's were. He knew the girl needed to speak with her brother and uncle. And he figured now was as good a time as ever. So he was completely caught unaware when he opened the door to a bunch of drunken fools. He blinked in confusion standing there. His eyes landed on a passed out Gilbert with an arched eyebrow. He looked kind of cute all vulnerable, someone could take advantage of that…someone should…

Ada smiled slightly at the scene a small laugh escaping her. Although she did gain a nervous expression at the suddenly devious look taking over Edmund's face. She had the sudden feeling that she should fear for Gilbert's safety, at the same time she knew he wouldn't hurt Gilbert…much…

"Ah! Ada, my precious adorable niece you've come to join us!" He uncle Oscar called from where he was sitting by Oz on the couch.

"Wait what do you mean join! Ada can't drink this!" Oz suddenly declared looking at his uncle in disbelief.

Ada blinked and turned looking at the glasses in their hands. She giggled walked over toward them. "Brother…I am 18, I've had wine before." She said softly, as she pushed her way to sit between the two. "I might not be as old as you, but I am grown up." She said with a bright smile.

"Ah, my precious niece is as adorable as always!" Oscar declared as he cuddled the girl, Oz however was staring at her blankly.

Oz was thinking over the argument they had before, and their reunion. He didn't want to see it, Ada was still Ada to him… However, she was all grown up wasn't she? She even had a Chain of all things. She had been involved without even knowing of Pandora. Although he was sure that would change now. There was no way they would let her go… And he didn't even want to think about the Chain in question. She looked too much like Alice, not to mention Eliot hadn't blown her off and ignored her as he did with him. It so wasn't fair!

Slowly a smile crossed his face as he looked down. "I guess you are, aren't you?" He questioned softly.

Ada blinked turning back to Oz and smiling softly, she leaned on him. "No matter how grown up I am, I still need my big brother… Even so, big brothers need to know when to let their younger siblings make choices for themselves…" She said with a small smile.

Oz gave an odd chuckle. "And how do you know how big brothers should act?" He questioned.

"Why by how Eliot and Gilbert act of course!" She declared, ignoring Oz who suddenly switched from shocked, to outraged, to depressed.

"That's not exactly how things should go…" He muttered in annoyance.

Ada blinked and smiled happily. "Probably not…" She agreed. Reaching out and grabbing one of the glasses and holding it out. "I'll always want my brother's approval and guidance. However, if it's something important to me…I'll ignore you completely."

Oz blinked trying to process what she said. Finally he sighed slumping slightly. "You're going to join Pandora aren't you?" He questioned. At her determined nod he gave another sigh and smiled. "Alright…Then I can accept that." He said, allowing the glasses to meet in a toast.

"OH! Aren't my beloved children adorable!" Oscar suddenly declared hugging them tightly gaining some protests. "No matter what, you're uncle will stand by the decisions you two make. It's my job as your uncle after all." He said with a wink.

Edmund watched the scene with a curious expression form where he was kneeling by Gilbert. He wasn't sure how he was filling at such a scene. He had to admit that Oscar was someone he could admire in his steadfast need to be there for his family. Still…it made him feel uncomfortable to see such a thing. It had also taken away his need to torment Gilbert… Which was a pity. He was going to give him cat ears and a tail… Oh well, some other time then… Edmund's attention was grabbed by Alice when she suddenly sat up and started stripping. He took in Oz's panicked expression and Ada's red face. Then there was the 'Queen' Sharon had become.

What an interesting group…

* * *

"And then you removed the insides one by one, making sure that the sacrifice is still alive of course. They have to still be connected but are at least movable. That's why this one is so hard to do... Taking a small dagger you carve a series of small runes onto them, making sure that they scar but do not puncture the-"

Oz stared at his sister with horrified fascination that was reflected in his Uncle's counterpart. And the more glasses he downed... He couldn't help but wonder just what in the world his little Ada had been doing while he was gone. And he wondered if she had always been fascinated in this stuff. The Abyss had interested her slightly, but really?

Edmund watched the scene amused as he continued to push Gilbert and Alice away from one another. He had taken the glasses offered to him, but the drinks of this time were nothing on Wizarding products. However, no one knew that...so he could get away with pulling off a drunken act if he so desired. However, what he was more concerned about was if Grim was keeping up his duties to keep Alex away from Vincent. He really needed to figure out the best action with that situation.

The only one that was as amused with him was Break. The man hadn't stopped grinning since Ada started talking about her little secrets. He was similar to Alex and he wondered how far those similarities lasted. Shaking the thoughts away he realized that Gilbert had finally collapsed in tears, while Alice passed out after a victory shout.

Really...what interesting people... He wondered if Alyss was feeling any of Alice's drunken affects?


	31. Chapter 31

**HELP!**

**Mira: Okay...while I still have my plot and yada, yada, yada...At the moment I'm a bit stuck. Nothing important really happens until the second coming Ceremony. So I have to ask for some ideas! You can PM me or whatever. Just give me some ideas for the time in between. I'm also finished with the memories, the next time I'll write any will be when Edmund and Alex remember everything. And tat will mostly be to say where things were changed and the truth. Elliot and Leo will become more involved in this story, and as for Vincent... This reunion is one that I'm having trouble with lol.**

* * *

_"Where has he gotten to now?" Edmund wondered as he walked through the Baskerville Manor. Once again, Jack had left for the Baskerville Manor without permission. And once again, he had been sent to fetch his wayward brother. Luckily he had been planning to visit Alex either way. Regardless...he thought this would have stopped by now..._

_"Edmund?"_

_Edmund blinked and looked up smiling happily. "Raymond." He called out happily walking over to the Duke of Nightray. "It is a pleasure to see you once more." He called out to the other as he stood beside him. _

_Raymond nodded, slowly a thoughtful look on his face. "I take it you have come for Jack?" He questioned._

_Edmund blinked. "Oh, am I that obvious?" He questioned sheepishly. _

_Raymond smirked lightly closing his eyes. "No, however...if you were here for Lady Scarlett then you would have simply called for Vincent. The boy always knows where his Lady is." He said amused. Raymond opened his eyes and jerked back at the expression on Edmund's face. "Is something the matter?" He questioned. _

_Edmund snorted reaching out he grabbed the mans face and pulled on his cheeks. "Nya~! We've told you before that she hates that name. You need to remember that, you're one of the few she actually likes enough to call her Alex. So do us all a favor and remember that will you?" He questioned with a bright close eyed smile. _

_Raymond's eyes were wide and a blush of embarassment crossed his face as he finally got out of Edmund's grip. "Alright! Alright, I forgot!" He called out, rubbing at his abused face. "I'm still not even used to her paying attention to anyone other then Glen, it's strange enough that she seems to like me." He muttered with an eye twitch, and an uncertain tone. _

_Edmund giggled faintly, his hands behind his back. "Because you're different, Raymond..." He said leaning in to smile warmly at the other. "You can see a person's true heart without even knowing it... Alex and I both know we can trust you." He said warmly. _

_Raymond blinked rapidly and turned away with a slight cough hiding his red face. "V-Very well. If you two hold me in such high regard I shall make sure I do not fail in doing so." He stated turning back with a determined expression. _

_Edmund smiled brightly and hit the man on the head. "You don't have to try anything, Raymond. Merely being yourself is all we ask for." He said happily and spun on his heel. "No then, I'm off to find my wayward brother. I hope you can join Alex and I on our next jouney out. Glen was complaing about you not having any fun lately." He said with an amused tone. _

_Raymond stood there watching after the other. He couldn't understand...why Jack brought such darkness to mind, while Edmund brought light. And Alex... He wasn't sure if it was because of who she replaced or her strength in spirit and heart that made him fond of her. Needless to say... They were the only ones he cared for as much as he did Glen._

_"Oh Jack!~ There you are, father isn't pleased!" _

_The call echoed down the hallway causing a slight smirk to cross Raymond's face as he turned away. He pasued as Alex stared back with her head tilted and a thoughtful expression. _

_"You know... Edmund likes you just as much as I do... And Jack unsettles me just as much if not more then he does you..." She said lightly causing the man to twitch. _

_She turned her eyes back to his own for a second before they fell away. "You should tell him of the feeling Jack and Miranda brings you. I am pleased you trusted me...but I cannot do anything as long as Aniki-Sama continues to push his own thoughts about Jack aside. Edmund however, might be able to help..." She said her eyes drifting in the direction Edmund had taken. "He loves Jack...but Edmund is aware that darkness festers in every heart born of human flesh..." She said with a slight hum. _

_Raymond stands there watching as she spins away from him. Metting up with young Vincent who was coming around the corner with a pair of scissors and a ragged doll in hand. He watches as she takes his hand gently and walks away with him, talking about tea with Aniki-Sama. Raymond feels a feeling within his gut. However, instead of the forboding he had felt lately it was...regret and saddness..._

_Almost like a farewell._

* * *

Elliot's eyes snapped open as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He blinked slowly, a feeling disbelief moving throughout him. That dream...it couldn't have been real, but... Elliot pushed himself to sit up. Glancing around he realized that Leo must have headed off to bed. Standing he made his way toward the window staring up at the sky.

'Raymond...' He thought in disbelief that was swiftly fading away. He knew who Raymond was...he was the Duke of the Nightray family 100 years ago, back when the Tragedy happened. 'My ancestor... But why am I dreaming of him?' He questioned a serious expression on his face. 'More importantly...' His mind flashed back to the dream, of the two people in it. He didn't know the male although he head heard the name. No...the one he did know...

'Alex...' He thought, his mind flashing back to the person he now knew to be a Chain. 'Is she even a person now?' He wondered. Alex had been dressed in white, a color he knew she despised. She had made it quite clear to both he and Leo that he loathed the school uniform for it's colors. Yet in that memory she was covered in it. 'Then again, she was also human there wasn't she?' He wondered with a frown. 'And...Vincent. She was with Vincent...' He thought clutching his head.

A part of him was happy it wasn't the dream he kept having. However, this one made his head hurt just as bad. Instead of hurting him with the color of blood, it brought him pain from the emotions his ancestor had felt. 'What was that about? They were talking about Jack and a Miranda... Miranda Barma? What made Jack cause forbidding? But more importantly...what was that feeling at the end?' Elliot wondered.

Elliot snarled and jerked his hands through his hair in annoyance. "Why am I even having these dreams!" He demanded. "Do they have to do with those other cursed dreams?" He questioned, his forehead coming to rest on the window. "How did my ancestor know Alex, and more importantly...who is this Edmund that keeps getting mentioned?" He questioned fingers gripping the window seal. "Why can't my questions be answered, or why can't they just stop all together?"

Leo leaned against the door jam as he listened to Elliot speak. A frown on his face as he stared ahead. 'Who is Edmund?' He wondered. He felt a strange pulse whenever he thought of this person. It was a pulse similar to when he thought of Alex. One that was completely different to the disgust and hatred he felt toward humans in general. And one completely different to the tolerance he felt toward people like Ada Vessalius or Elliot's family.

'And how was Alex involved with Elliot's ancestor?' He wondered. It took him a moment to remember that the girl was a Chain, and it would seem that 100 years ago she had been a human. 'She did seem to know the Baskerville's and she called Glen...Ainiki-Sama...' Leo grit his teeth at the almost painful pulse that came from the thought of that word. His head was almost filled with a painful flash of light that vanished fast... A growl slipped past his lips before he pushed it aside. 'Just what...is going on?' He wondered with a scowl.

* * *

"Alyss... You've been a very naughty girl..."

Alyss turned and blinked seeing Alex staring at her with a fond expression. Alyss's eyes widened when she noticed an overlay appear, shorter smoother hair, taller more slim frame. A smile brightened her face as she leapt forward jumping into the woman's arms. "You've come back!" She said happily, wide eyes staring up into loving crimson as soft hands ran through her hair.

"Little Imoto Alex would never deny me anything, even if she is unaware of it..." She said lightly, eyes distant and thoughtful. "Alex, was always a clever one. I believe she's already putting the pieces together. I wouldn't be surprised if Edmund has already started rearranging things in his own mind..." She said thoughtfully.

Alyss nuzzled into the warm arms wrapped around her nuzzling into the others chest. She sighed happily closing her eyes.

"It would seem the all knowing Glen was wrong about you gaining an ego of your own, however..." She said pausing her motions, eyes blank as she stared ahead.

Purple eyes slid open with a golden glow coming from within. "It has been a while, Lacie..." The Core of the Abyss spoke as she pulled away.

Lacie stared back at her before smiling softly. "It seems that no matter what I do you remain lonely and sad..." She said softly, petting the others head.

"I am curious, as to how you were able to continue existing... I watched as your body was deteriorating. I also know that the rabbit held your last most important memories. So how is it you are here, even with another's body?" The core questioned.

"Just like Revis and the previous Glen's had their experiment, I had one of my own. Luckily Alex and Edmund were more then willing to help me with it." She said with a sly smile. "Alex would do anything to help her Onee-Sama, and Edmund was quite interested in the Abyss. Of course when I explained to them Revis's plans and the fate Alex was to face... They agreed right away and vowed to take precautions in-case it needed to be...forgotten..."

The core blinked. "Are you the reason their memories are a mess?" She questioned thoughtfully.

Lacie shook her head. "Not alone... I am afraid another's hand added made the mess. To be truthful...I did expect something like this from Jack. I just never thought he would go to these lengths." She said a frown crossing her face. "I can never forgive him..." She muttered. "But even so..."

* * *

"Alex went to see Alyss?" Edmund asked as he finished braiding off his hair. Truthfully he was beginning to miss his shirt fly away hair that Harry had kept. The amount of time it took to brush and braid it was ridiculous... And it was worse when Sirius helped, the man would tangle himself in the strands on purpose and basically get high off of his scent.

"Yea..." Grim breathed happily from his place laying across Edmund's lap. He buried his face into his stomach, arms wrapped around Edmund's waist. "She was acting a bit weird again...But there didn't seem to be anything wrong." He said with a grin. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned.

Edmund gained a thoughtful expression as he ran his fingers through Grim's unbound hair. Alex had been acting a bit oddly, Edmund blamed the memories of this Lacie... And that name was starting to bring an odd sensation just as the name Glen did. "No...Alex usually tells me before she visits... Not to mention how protective she is of Ada. I didn't think she would have simply left of her own free will." He muttered.

* * *

**HELP!**

**Mira: Okay...while I still have my plot and yada, yada, yada...At the moment I'm a bit stuck. Nothing important really happens until the second coming Ceremony. So I have to ask for some ideas! You can PM me or whatever. Just give me some ideas for the time in between. I'm also finished with the memories, the next time I'll write any will be when Edmund and Alex remember everything. And that will mostly be to say where things were changed and the truth. Elliot and Leo will become more involved in this story, and as for Vincent... This reunion is one that I'm having trouble with lol.**


	32. Chapter 32

Alex blinked suddenly, it almost seemed as if she had been submerged beneath a veil of water and had suddenly surfaced. But how had she gotten beneath the surface to begin with? And why couldn't she remember... She was...she had been...what had she been doing?

'I was speaking with Grim and he was giving me advice to scare people... And then?' Alex wondered her mind coming to a complete pause as everything started falling beneath that blurry muted veil. 'I wasn't worried, in fact I felt safe, warm, and happy even.' She wondered an expression of confusion crossing her face. 'Where was I?' She wondered as she stared up at the sky.

She blinked once more when she realized that she was outside in what looked like the Vessalius Family Manor. 'How did I get here?' She wondered glancing around. Her mind filled with a mixture of her memories when she had visited this very garden on the Vessalius Estate grounds. Then again they had changed. The silver roses she had been so drawn to before were gone, replaced with bright blood red and a few pink mixed in. Her eyes trailed along the ground before slipping shut. 'I shouldn't be here...it's not the same, it's not our place anymore. Nothing is the same nothing...but...'

Alex's eyes snapped open. She paused the confusion and distortion aside. She had things she needed to do. Her Ada needed her, and she had someone she needed to find. The memories she had gained had reminded her of someone she needed to look for, someone she promised to find. They had been so close, but that false hatred within her mind had changed it. She knew Alyss and Cheshire were to blame, their memories influencing her own. Regardless...she had something she needed to do...

"Otouto..."

* * *

_"Vincent don't cry, please stop crying. It will be alright, I promise...I promise..."_

There was a voice that played in Vincent's mind...or rather voices. They had always been there, they were the voices of his past. The voices he didn't think he would ever meet again, and yet... He held on. Vincent didn't want to be, he wanted to not exist to have never been...

_"Vincent, I am not angry with you. We do not blame you, we never will. You did what was right to you and that is all that matters..."_

However, he always hesitated. Always at the last moment changed his mind. He could have broken his promises, he could have tried to do as that fool Break did and go to the Will on his own. He could have... but those voices..stopped him each time. Made him wait, wait...wait...wait...

_"Vincent, it's okay. We'll meet again. I promise I'll help you, no matter what. Vincent has always been my precious Otouto. I will always be there or my Otouto, even if he never wanted to be, and even if he never was he will always be mine. You'll never be alone, so don't be afraid."_

Don't be afraid they always said...but wasn't he? He was afraid of never meeting them again, of never meeting them because he had never been. It was a gripping fear on the level of his insanity. They never blamed Jack for trying to do what he did, they never blamed him for helping, they never blamed Glen for the slaughter. He needed...to see them again. Not even both of them just...just...

_"Otouto, I'll find you~!"_

For as long as he could remember there had only been Gilbert, so Gilbert was his life. Even if Gilbert hated and despised him. However...there was another...someone that had loved him as much as he loved his Gilbert. He wanted to see her again. To play and kill the dolls, to see the new pair of shears she would hand him, to have tea, to listen to that song that brought happiness and sorrow.

Vincent blinked shaking his head. His mind had been drifting lately and it was quite a pain. He supposed finding out that Ada apparently had a Chain of all things hadn't helped. Listening to Duke Nightray rant and rave when he returned home had been amusing, but his story... It was unthinkable and yet it was true. Since the man had begun his ranting Vincent had remained silent, oddly enough so had Elliot and Leo. It was rare they became involved and listened, but it would seem they had met the Chain in question and had been there when it revealed itself. Still... He glanced at the silent duo. The expressionless faces...what was it they were thinking, what were they trying to hide?

"...This, this Alex is an abomination! She's brought more questions to Pandora then we ever had before and now..."

'Alex...Alex...Alex...'

"Onee-Sama..."

"Did you say something Vincent?"

Vincent blinked to see the Duke staring at him along with the others, but had he spoken aloud? Slowly he shook his head, after a moment Duke Nightray continued. Elliot stared at im from the corner of his eye. Vincent knew he knew something, he wanted to speak to say something...but he held his tongue for once instead turning back to his father. Leo also seemed to twitch as if he needed to ay something, but wasn't quite sure what or how. He stepped back, stepped away. There was nothing more for him. Was it what he was thinking or was it wishful thinking? What...

* * *

Edmund chewed his lip in thought. Oscar didn't want Ada involved with Pandora right now. At last, he wanted her to know how to use Alex fully and be able to defend herself. At the moment that wasn't possible. And the memories that were invading his mind... Were painful to say the least. And the odd feel that boy gave off, a headache and a feel of feral hatred... No, they couldn't remain here. Cheshire needed to return to the Abyss and so did they. Alyss was breaking over something, she was scared and wanted them back. He had a feeling Alex had something to do with it. She left and this happens.

There was nothing they could do at the moment. Until their memories finished returning, they were helpless, worthless. The power of the Hollows had finally snapped destroying the blocks on his mind. And since his were connected to Alex, he would destroy hers as well. It needed to be done, they needed to fix this. They couldn't leave everything to Jack and Glen. His Jack and Alex's Glen. He...was tired of everyone suffering, it wasn't even fun or a pleasant suffering. It was stupid, and painful, and worthless, and foolish, and shouldn't be to begin with. And yet...he couldn't allow this world to continue as it would. There was a reason he took the original Edmund's place. He changed this world because of it. There was a reason he had met Alex, he had changed something with that and in turn something of this world had changed for her. There was a reason the Hollow's had followed him into the Abyss and beyond...

And until he remembered the truth, he would only help destroy this world more. Alex's world, Glen world, Jack's world... He needed the truth.

* * *

Alex hummed lightly happily as he ran her fingers over the silver shears in he hand. Giggling as they sliced through the body of the doll so easily and imply. The purple dress she had woken in spread around her in a circle of fabric and pieces of cotton. Her head tilted as she watched the dolls head hit to floor with a soft noise another giggle escaping her. It brought back fond memories, memories she had re-gained. Memories of tea time, and playing with the soon to be dead dolls, and singing, and telling stories of loneliness and sorrow that never ended happily. After all fairy tales were not real, never true. She would not break Vincent more then he was by lying to him of pleasant lies.

Blinking she looked up bending her head back to watch the door as it opened. Bright red locked onto red and gold and a sweet smile crossed her face. "I found you, Otouto~!" She sang happily.

Vincent froze staring at the scene in his bedroom. His eyes locked onto a familiar scene that had his chest hurt and head pound. The differences stood out sharply in a his mind. A phantom image of bloodstained white overlapping black and purple. It was wrong, wrong, wrong, but right all he same. He stumbled forward as his knees buckled. Memories filling his mind, of clearings and tea parties, and razor sharp shears, and horrible fairytale that made life not seem so messed up and wrong. That smile and those eyes remained locked on him alone. He knew Elliot an Leo had followed and stood in the doorway, but he couldn't bring himself to mind. Suddenly he remembered why he was waiting. Why he continued even after the thought of Gilbert being dead took place.

"Ane..."

Alex giggled as she crawled toward him, her hands sliding along his face and into his hair puling him down to her chest as she always did. "Otouto..." She cooed in his ear as she nuzzeled into his long hair. "Looks like I win this game." She chirped happily, running her fingers trough long blonde hair, humming a song that he remembered so well. He gripped her dress tightly eyes wide and unseeing as his body shook and trembled violently. "You've...been such a good boy." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead. And with a shudder he broke and started laughing, her giggling chuckle following along.

* * *

Edmund stare down at the sleeping girl that Grim held in his arms. He turned to Oscar grinning brightly. "Don't worry. Oz survived the Abyss and he had Alice with him. She's not the best when it comes to taking care of others. And we'll keep her mostly in the palace to train. She'll be perfectly safe." Edmund said brightly.

It was a secret. Officially, Ada was returning to hr school and Edmund to the Abyss because of the problem of 'Glen'. The only ones to know the truth were Break, Liam, Oscar, Eliot, and Leo. He knew Alex would tell those two, it would seem she had a connection to the boys and refused to severe it. Not to mention she had said that they would be worried about Ada regardless of what he said. Speaking of Alex... He turned to the chain looking her over with an arched eyebrow. He wondered at why she was wearing the male uniform of the school and just how she gained it. She ignored him cuddling Cheshire to her and glaring at Grimm. Edmund shook his head and turned back to them.

"Don't worry, we'll be back once we fix or memories and everything. No worries!" Edmund said brightly, turning to Grimm he nodded and watched as the world was engulfed in silver as life froze. Beneath them the Abyss awoke and slowly the sunk beneath.

**Mira: Meh...decided that there really wasn't much I could do at this point. Personally I like how the series is going. And I figured Edmund and Alex wouldn't really get involved until they knew the truth. So...they will be going to the Abyss for some time. Ada will be meeting Alyss and Edmund will be showing his power. He shall have a confrontation with the true 'Will' and Lacie. Thus, I needed to move them along. Leo and Elliot shall also be quite important, and as such aware to an extent of what is going on. Also Edmund will of course be aware o just why Oz feels so off to him. They shall not be showing up again with the others until around the second coming ceremony. I also would like some ideas! Please! Not having internet has left me with a lot of free time to right, but withit I can not read the series again to gain new ideas or remember what happens next... So...bleh... Help!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you sad?"

Edmund blinked looking blankly at his dear friend, the person who had stood by him and had remained at his side through everything. Alex and he had a strange bond, one that even bypassed Edmund and was connected to Harry as well. It was a bond he loved as much as it tended to strangle and choke him at times. He might even have fallen in love with her, just as Harry might have fallen in love with Ginny. However, that was a different time and different life, a different group of possibilities.

Alex and Edmund were too close to fall for one another, each too damaged and broken. The jagged pieces of their puzzles mashed and cut into one another, they didn't meet up didn't connect what so ever. Yet they were compatible enough to have a number of pieces locked together for eternity. And even then Edmund wondered if they were capable of love. Alex was no longer a mortal yet held her humanity within the twisted chaos of her being. And Edmund was aware that the Darkness that had tainted and ruined the Abyss had seeped within and corrupted himself.

Edmund turned acid green eyes down onto the shattered remains of the chains that had sealed his memories. The chains that had been a mixture of his own world, the work of the Abyss itself, Jack and even an outside source he was quite certain belonged to that red haired wench. He had known that the scent of blood had clung too obsessively to that woman, and yet blood was such a constant and normal scent from Harry's life it hadn't bothered him.

"Maybe your angry?"

Edmund turned his gaze once more to his friend. She had been staring off into space since he had allowed the Hallows to destroy the blocks on their minds. While she continued to question him on his own reactions and feelings she didn't seem to acknowledge her own thoughts on it. It was almost as if she was ignoring it, or perhaps she had always known what happened even if she didn't remember. It was possible; she had been the one to bring it up in the first place to begin with. Perhaps she had always known, Lacie whispering in the back of her mind…

"Should we kill something?"

Sighing Edmund allowed his sight to drift to the, well what appeared to be, the ceiling of the Abyss. His mind running over everything he was feeling. Anger, hatred, depression, sadness, pain, regret, confusion, understanding… His brother was someone he loved and would protect and stand by, and yet he was misguided and hurting the very people he was causing bloodshed for. His brother probably wasn't even aware of the hatred he was causing… Perhaps it was bets not to love after all?

"We go back, don't we?"

Smiling fondly he turned to look at Alex, whose red eyes had finally looked at him. "Yes, we go back… Ada will be well prepared when she realizes the truth. And as for the creature Oz, well I'll allow Alice to deal with that. Alyss and Alice have deserved someone fighting for them. I think we shall start having to work with Kevin, and you have someone you need to take care of." Edmund said as he finally stood from his kneeling position. "Two people actually. I never would have thought you had descendants, Mrs. Rainsworths. Although I must say your youngest did remind me of you." He said with a snicker.

Alex looked at him with a deadpanned expression before turning away. "She's not **my **descendant. She's Onii-Sama's descendant. So whatever bad traits she has come from him." She said with a dismissive tone.

Edmund chuckled as he reached over patting her head lightly. "If that's what makes you feel better than by all means continue with that train of thought. But you and your Onii-Sama were a lot alike; I would swear you had been twins." He said fondly gaining a slap to his hand from Alex so she could step away. She stared at him with a stubborn expression before turning away.

"We should get back to Alyss; she's been worried lately about everything. She's waiting for the downfall, and is worried about Jack. I suppose it's something to be thankful for, if Lacie hadn't woken up from my mind Alyss's memories would still be a mess like Alice's. That and she's as worried about B-Rabbit as we are. She's still thinks it's unfair that Oz liked Alice more than her..." She muttered with a slight frown.

"Oz only chose the one he knew. He didn't know Alyss; of course he would choose Alice over her. We both know that Oz loved both of them. Although considering that Alyss had been obsessed with Jack it's obvious that the bond between Alice and Oz grew more than the one with her. Alyss needs to remember that Oz had been willing to do anything for her, even become a chain for Jack to use and destroy the chains of the world. Although none of us knew the slaughter that would follow. Alice and Alyss certainly didn't…" Edmund said pain shining through his voice and expression. "My darling brother has much to answer for…" He hisses in anger and possibly even hatred.

"Edmund…" Alex muttered stepping forward to grab the sleeve of his jacket.

"He almost killed you… I will always love my brother, and I have always tried to stand at his side, but… He tried killed you Alex…" Edmund said as he reached up grabbing her hand with his own.

"And you kept me alive until Aniki-Sama arrived…" Alex said lowly as she stepped forward resting her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't protect you… I couldn't raise my sword against my brother. I merely watched him run you through and continue on as if it hadn't mattered. I demanded that your Glen kill me, even though I didn't deserve it. He was right in denying me. Being sent to suffer in the Abyss was my punishment for allowing you to nearly die. Because I couldn't stand against Jack your Glen had to order the Baskervilles to slaughter the people." Edmund said as he leant down and rested his forehead against her own. "We cannot allow that to happen again. We cannot allow the new Glen to be forced to make that decision." Edmund said as they laced their fingers together.

Alex smiled faintly. "Aniki-Sama loved me… the confliction of you keeping me alive to be sent to the Abyss or allowing me to die so my soul was saved. I'm actually thankful to Jack…" She said lowly as she stepped back and away. "Because of his actions Aniki-Sama was never allowed the choice to choose if he should kill me himself to save my soul, or try and save me so I could live to be destroyed in the Abyss. You're the one who made that decision and I know Aniki-Sama was as thankful toward you as he was enraged."

Edmund stared blankly at his friend before he started laughing happily. "That's true… So true. I kept your Aniki-Sama from making a decision that would kill what was left of him, and he kept me from making a decision that would have destroyed me…or it would have before the Abyss did anyway. Now it doesn't really matter. I do love my brother…but the Abyss had hardened me to that love. I cannot allow him to do what he plans." Edmund declared with a grin.

Alex smiled softly back as she tilted her head. "Then let's return. We have to finish up with my Ada's training, and we need to speak with Alyss. Now that we know the truth we need to know how much she knows from Lacie, or if it's even Alyss that knows anything. And Ada needs to meet her. She has had more than enough training in the playground…" She said with a hum as she spun on her heel, white ripples appearing under her feet.

Edmund grinned and skipped along at her side. "Alright, lead the way my Black Queen."

**Thank you for staying with me! So Edmund and Alex have gotten their memories back! Next is a meeting with Alyss, and the confrontation with the 'Will' of the Abyss. **


	34. Chapter 34

_03/19/2013_

Lottie fidgeted as she stood in the shadows of Sablier. She glanced over the side of the pillar once more to see the shadow of Glen-Sama as he stood within the same place he had died. Of course she knew it wasn't the real Glen-Sama, only a shadow, was only fragment of the previous Glen. The Glen-Sama she had admired and loved so… And even if it wasn't really him, just left over memories and feelings that would dissolve into the new Glen when he awoke, she still couldn't erase how she had felt for her precious Glen-Sama. She hated the empty gaze he now carried, so absent of the cold caring he had shown before. However, she also knew that if she didn't tell him what she knew and he found out…

Shaking her head she took a deep breath and moved forward and into the remains of the room Glen-Sama stood in. "Glen-Sama…" She said with a bow as she knelt on the floor.

That blank empty gaze glanced over her before looking away once more. "Are you finally going to explain to me how Leo gained such damage?" He asked carelessly.

She almost jerked in reaction. Glen-Sama had always cared for the state of the Baskerville's partners at the very least, now it seemed like he couldn't be bothered. "Glen-Sama it wasn't my fault. It was that fake Baskerville!" She declared looking at him with a pleading expression.

Glen-Sama glances at her with a vaguely confused expression. "Fake Baskerville?" He questioned lightly. "How can there be a fake Baskerville, only a Baskerville is a Baskerville." He stated bluntly.

Lottie shook her head swiftly. "I'm not talking about a real Baskerville. I'm talking about that abomination that was adopted into the Baskerville's. That disgrace that dared call you Aniki-Sama!" Lottie hissed with disgust as she clenched her fists. Clenching her eyes shut in hatred at the mere thought.

_'Aniki-Sama!'_

_'Isn't that right…Oswald-Nii?'_

Glen stared blankly to the side as flashes and memories passed through his mind. A tremble came to his hand but with a flex it vanished swiftly. "Alex…"

Lottie's head jerked up at that whisper that came from her Glen-Sama. Her eyes widened at the small smile that played over her beloved master's face. Eyes, that held a fondness mixed with a deep regretful sorrow. Why…why…why… Why did he care so much about that fake abomination!? About that cursed red eyed child! It wasn't right! "Glen-Sama-" She began, only to be cut off when Glen-Sama's piercing stare turned in her direction. A stare she had longed to see again and missed so deeply, but not because she mentioned that thing!

"Tell me, what has become of Alex? How is it that she was able to damage Leo so badly?" He questioned lightly, softly. The same light and soft tone he had used with that thing! The same light and soft tone she had craved to hear directed at her for so long… But it wasn't. Even now that tone of voice wasn't for her! He was speaking like that because he was remembering that fake!

"She's a chain Glen-Sama…" She exclaimed, hoping…hoping he would realize that she wasn't even the human that he mistaking cared for. She wasn't worth his affection. "She's the one that personally hurt Leo; she did it with her own powers." She explained.

"So I see…" Glen said thoughtfully turning once more to stare at the empty space above them. "Alex is a chain…then again I had already known that was a possible outcome." He muttered with a twist to his mouth that Lottie couldn't quite describe. It wasn't a smile, or a grimace, or a frown, but a mixture.

"But I had held out hope… Then again what was it that I held out hope for? Each outcome was as bad as the previous. Either she died and was reincarnated with no memories, but who knew the damage that would come of a cursed child being reborn. Or, she would have been consumed by the Abyss and forced to become a Chain, she would be broken and twisted and shattered but there was a chance she would retain her memories at least of the ones of the Baskervilles. So truthfully, I am unsure which outcome I had hoped for, however…"

Lottie watched in disbelief as Glen-Sama spoke to himself, more animated then she had seen in a long time and for once missing the pain and sorrow that he had been surrounded in since she had been released from the Abyss.

"And what of Edmund Vessalius?"

Lottie shook her head realizing that the question had been directed toward her. "You mean Jack's elder brother? I haven't seen him, however Alex spoke of him so I am sure he is still alive although I'm not sure how." She muttered.

Glen tilted his head in thought as he over the man he knew to be Jack's older brother. There had been something odd with the man, and even the previous Glen's collective consciousness had noticed that the man was not natural at all. A glow surrounded the man similar to a Baskerville. However, his glow was a mixture of gold and silver, and streaks of emerald green, and oddly enough chains surrounded the man and were a shade of grey. It was obvious that Edmund was not a normal human, and from the feel of him there was a chance that he was much like Glen himself. Edmund had commented a few times on the glow of the Baskervilles while in Alex's presence.

"I want you to find out. Dig up any information you can on Alex and Edmund and report back to me Lottie. I know that they would help our goal if I spoke with them. I want you to bring them here somehow." Glen spoke before turning away from her once more. "I am pleased that you've brought forth this information, although it would have been much more useful if you had informed me earlier. You may leave."

Lottie bowed her head in hatred and glared viciously at the ground beneath her. Standing up she turned and made her way back toward the gate where the others were waiting for her. She had known that Glen-Sama wouldn't take her as the treat she was, he had always been blinded to that creature.

* * *

Leo frowned lightly as once again he re-read the same sentence for the fifth time. It hadn't been very long since he had seen he had last seen Alex and Ada; however things for Elliot and him hadn't been the same. They had listened to Lord Nightray's rants about Alex Baskerville and how the chain was an abomination. He had even started in on Ada Vessalius, however he had held back and stopped himself from saying too much. He hadn't come out and spoken about Ada being contracted with Alex, but Leo and Elliot had already known about the contract and easily knew what he was complaining about.

So far Pandora had not released the knowledge of Ada and Alex's contract. And even then it was only the Council and elite members that had been made aware. Eliot and Leo had been told by Lord Oscar Vessalius himself that not even his brother had been informed of his daughter's actions. Lord Oscar had spoken with them when they had visited Pandora with the intention to join. Oz and Ada had both told the man that they were aware of Alex and Ada's contract. So the first thing that happened was he called them in with a request not to speak of it, or mention that they knew about it. They had agreed willingly agreed, although there had been some complaints on Elliot's side.

They had realized that Vincent had reacted more to Alex's name then his complaints about Oscar's careless children. It had been a bit odd since Vincent had made a show of standing up for Ada a number of times. Leo wondered just what the strange man was planning for Oz's younger sister. Whatever it was, it was probably as twisted as everything that Vincent did. Leo would admit that he had grown fond of the spirited cheerful girl, and Alex was someone that he found himself caring for; however Alex had been the one that asked them to ignore Vincent's attention toward Ada. She had also been the one to inform them of what was happening when she had visited Vincent.

* * *

_The door slammed open as Elliot stomped his way inside of Vincent's room. "Vincent just what are you-" Elliot stopped as he took in the scene before him; he stared in confusion and disbelief, his mouth slightly open. Leo calmly closed the door behind him as he too looked over the scene. Vincent lay with his head in Alex's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Elliot stared at the scene and was staring at the destroyed dolls and stuffed toys that lay around them. Leo however was enraptured by the song that Alex was singing lightly as she stared serenely out of the window. _

_"Lacie…"_

_Alex blinked and turned in their direction her eyes locking with the black gaze behind Leo's glasses. For once Leo realized the thick black chains that clung to Alex, wrapped around her and vanishing into her chest. Alex merely continued to watch them before tilting her head slightly and giving a small grin. _

_"I found you after all…and without even looking…" She said thoughtfully as she continued to stare at Leo. A cold chill ran up Leo's spine at the expression that had crossed her face. It was a mixture of longing affection and a contented joy that he had never seen on his apathetically playful friend's face before. "But I find I like Leo just as well." She says with a bright smile that leaves Leo feeling uncomfortably warm and yet oddly relieved. _

_"What are you going on about now you stupid tomboy?" Elliot demands as he pushes himself between the two. "You have a lot to explain! You only told us that you were a chain and had made a contract with Ada years ago. You never told us about being Scarlett Baskerville or whatever your damned name is! And why is that freak Vincent cuddled up with you like he's your child!" he demanded pointing rudely at the two, _

_Leo twitched violently at Elliot's loud words and sighed allowing a smile to finally cross his face. Even with everything happening Elliot was still the same rash idiot he cared about. _

_Alex hummed lightly glancing down at the hands that continued to grip her gown tightly, her fingers brushing against the gloved hands lightly. "I am and always will be Alex, Simply Alex. Even when I was forced to bear the name Scarlett Baskerville I was always Alex." She said lightly, turning glowing red eyes onto the boy. _

_"I am not sure what all to tell you, little Nightray. My mind has been manipulated as has everyone's. The past that we know is a lie, but I shall answer your questions as truthfully as there is." Alex said with a blank expression that was oddly determined. _

_"Who is Lacie?" Leo asked suddenly gaining a look from Elliot and a sign that Alex was chewing her tongue. _

_"Lacie…is the beginning and cause for the Tragedy of Sablier." Alex stated emotionlessly as she stared at them both. "Lacie was once a person and a Baskerville like I myself was made to become. She was my Onee-Sama and a Child of Misfortune such as I was."_

_"Child of Misfortune?" Elliot asked as he sat on Vincent's bed heavily. "I've heard of that. That is what children born with red eyes were called right?" he questioned. Leo came to sit on the ground near Elliot's legs. _

_Alex nodded. "One hundred years ago, back when I was human with Edmund and Lacie, Children with Red eyes were thought of as a disgrace an abomination that needed to be rid of. Red eyed children brought nothing but pain and suffering and as such were hated and despised. Lacie had red eyes as I did, and we looked oddly alike. When I was brought in as a Baskerville I was merely a fake and a replacement. A way they wanted to control someone, someone that cared deeply for Lacie and would hopefully put care into how similar to her I appeared." Alex said as she stared at the two of them. _

_"Don't worry, I won't go into detail. What happened 100 hundred years ago with me becoming a Baskerville doesn't have anything to do with what happened, so I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, Lacie and I were both these cursed children. The thing with cursed children was that the world didn't accept up and as such we needed to either be taken in and conformed…or disposed of." Alex said._

_"Disposed of?" Elliot demanded with narrowed eyes. _

_"Red eyed children did not belong in this world. The Baskerville's were responsible for taking care of us. The truth of the matter is… Children with red eyes were born are children that have somehow absorbed or been touched by the Darkness of the Abyss."_

_"Darkness of the Abyss?" Leo muttered lowly. _

_"What do you mean by absorbed or touched by?" Elliot asked in confusion. _

_Alex tilted her head thoughtfully for a few moments. "Back 100 years ago the Abyss was a place of golden pure light. It was thought of as a paradise. However, within the Abyss was a core, and within that core was the Darkness of the Abyss. The Darkness is what the children had somehow come in contact with upon birth. It was rumored that they might have even been created there and born in this world with traits of the darkness within them. This allowed their red eyes and certain…abilities they should not have had. Because of this there was only one thing that could be done with these children. They needed to be returned from where they came."_

_"What do you mean returned?" Elliot asked suspiciously. _

_"To the Abyss of course, the darkness within the red eyed children needed to be returned to where it came from. If not the world would be damaged beyond repair. No one is sure of the damage they would cause, because they have never been allowed to cause it. The Baskerville's would sacrifice the children back to the Abyss, in order to maintain the balance and keep the order as they always have. The Baskervilles are connected to the Abyss, which is why they can use chains and its powers without consequence. That is why it was they duty to deal with these children." Alex explained. _

_"So you're saying it was the Baskerville's jobs to send these kids to the Abyss? For what balance, order? What does that even mean?" Elliot growled out as he crossed his arms. _

_"I'm not a true Baskerville so I can't give you the exact reasons. But I remember Glen-Sama speaking once of Chains. From what he explained our world is held together by chains that encircle it. These chains are connected to the Abyss somehow. The Baskerville's make sure these chains are protected and looked over. If they would ever be destroyed our world would crumble and fall within the Abyss itself. I think that is how they kept balance and order. I think it was feared that red-eyed children could somehow destroy the chains or something…" Alex said trailing off. _

_"To be a true Baskerville you needed to be born with something special. An ability to see the Chains of the world and chains are part of the Abyss, to see contracts between chains and humans, and to see other Baskervilles. Red eyed children however, can see something different. They can see into the Abyss itself, which is something that only Glen is supposed to be able to do. Do you understand, so far?" Alex asked as she glanced over at them once more. _

_Elliot blinked and nodded slowly. "I think I get it. Baskerville's are connected to the Abyss, Chains keep the world from falling into the abyss, Baskerville's get rid of children that can see the Abyss, and Glen is supposed to be the only one who can see it. Is that right?" he questioned, glancing toward Leo who had remained oddly silent but nodded up at him. _

_"How is Lacie the beginning and cause?" Leo finally asked._

_"Lacie was sacrificed just as she was always meant to be, by the new Glen that had been chosen. However…something happened. Lacie took something with her to the Abyss that was never meant to happen."_

_"What did she take?" Elliot asked. _

_"The life within her." Alex said as she looked at them with a slight smile. "Lacie was pregnant when she was sent to the Abyss. And she gave birth within it to a set of twins." _

_"Wait she was pregnant? And she gave birth to twins?" Elliot asked._

_Alex nodded. "Yes… One of the children became the host to what is known as the Will of the Abyss. The Abyss's consciousness that had been without a body for as long as it existed. The other came to be known as a girl named Alice. The same one you met with Oz at the school." Alex said and held up her hand. "I am not here to tell you about Alice's life or Lacie's. It is merely a part of this."_

_Alex took a deep breath. "Somehow, the Abyss became tainted, corrupted. I think it happened because the Will not only gained a body, but an ego…a personality of its own. Because of this, something that had only known balance and order was thrown into chaos. Because this balance this order was thrown out of control, the Darkness from the core seeped out. And thus the Abyss is now a place of nightmares and punishment…something that was reserved for the cursed children alone now happens to anyone that is sent or enters the Abyss."_

_Elliot sat with his arms crossed as he frowned down at the other, his mind running over the words and struggling to make sense of everything. _

_"The Cursed Children weren't just returned to the Abyss… They were punished for existing, am I right?" Leo asked gaining Elliot's attention. Alex nodded her head slowly. "And when the Abyss gained a personality and a body, the ability to move on its own that place reserved for the punishment of Cursed Children consumed the Abyss itself?" He concluded. _

_Alex nodded. "That is what I have come to understand. I pieced this theory together by the stories Aniki-Sama and Glen spoke of the Abyss and from my own experience in the Abyss. Thus, the beginning of the Abyss you of this time have come to know was Lacie. And the tragedy of Sablier was also caused because of her."_

_"And why is that?" Elliot asked suddenly. "My father has made mentions that you were there when it happened. What was the tragedy exactly? The story is vague saying that the Baskervilles brought the Abyss to the surface and Nightray's helped somehow. What was it exactly?" He demanded with a determined light in his eye, and almost desperate need to know. _

_Alex turned to look out of the window, watching the moonlight as it spilled across the floor. "It was a massacre." Alex said simply, catching their attentions at the sorrow in her tone. "A slaughter that could not be avoided and needed to be done."_

_"Why, why did it need to happen?" Elliot demanded. His mind flashing back to a blood stained sword and bodies spread about. _

_Alex's hands tightened on Vincent's before she began stroking his hair once more. "The Abyss was indeed brought to the surface. However, when it was summoned the people of Sablier were still alive, meaning that every single person that was there would have been dragged into the Abyss. And not just any part of the Abyss but the Darkness of the Core; were they would have been tortured, broken, tainted, shattered, and finally reborn as a chain." Alex said with a pained gaze. "Innocent people that had nothing to do with any of it… Their souls would have become chains, their humanity lost…"_

_ "The only way to save their souls…was to kill them." Alex finally admitted. "Souls are reincarnated 100 years after their death. So as long as they were killed before their bodies were consumed by the Abyss, as long as their souls had already moved on before the Abyss consumed Sablier they would have been saved and reincarnated."_

_Silence filled the room for a few moments. "So you're saying… The Baskerville's slaughtered the people…in order to save them?" Elliot asked slowly. _

_Alex nodded her gaze dropping to her lap. "The Baskerville's were not heroes or any type. And I don't believe they can be called good guys. What with sacrificing children and all that. However, I know for a fact that is the only reason in which a Glen would order a slaughter. Souls and reincarnation was yet another thing the Baskerville's took care of and looked over. And it is true that it worked. After all…" She said bringing her gaze to Elliot with a knowing look. "You are gaining your previous memories already. And I am not speaking of the massacre." She stated. _

_Elliot jerked back from her gaze his mind for once not filled with the memories of blood and death, but the memories of Alex, Vincent, Edmund, Glen, and Jack. "Reginald…" He whispered in disbelief. Had he been standing he would have fallen at how off kilter his world suddenly seemed. "You mean…Reginald was my previous self?" He asked lowly. _

_Alex smiled lightly at him. "You have the same exact glow as him you know. The Nightray's didn't have the glow of a Baskerville, but they had a faint flickering glow. Reginald however, had a very powerful glow; it was soothing silver that was strong and comforting. I had only ever seen it around him, and you have the very same one." She said lightly, releasing one of her hands to motion around him. _

_Leo glanced at Elliot and smiled faintly at the shocked expression his master wore. He had always been aware of the glow around Elliot. And Alex was right, it was soothing and comforting, it had been a complete opposite to Elliot's rash personality. However, it was that glow that had told him Elliot's could be trusted, that he was worth his existence. And there had always been something he recognized about it…_

_"I can't tell you who did it, I can't even tell you who were truly involved. What I do know is that Glen would not have made that order if it could be avoided, that the Nightray family had nothing to do with it, and that Lacie was the reason the Abyss was brought to the surface. My memories have been manipulated, and that is as far as I have fixed." Alex said as the silence dragged on. _

_Elliot stared at Alex suspiciously as his mind ran. Slowly and with a determined expression he nodded. "I understand, and I believe you are telling the truth. Ada might be an airhead but she has always had a hatred for liars and traitors. She also has a good sense when it comes to people. If she trusts you, then you couldn't possibly be a liar." He declared. Leo stifled a laugh at Elliot's behavior but nodded along with him. _

_Alex nodded slightly with a small grin. "I appreciate it. Now then, I have a situation with Ada that I would like you to be aware of. You see Edmund and myself need to be somewhere we can fix our memories that won't cause any problems. And Lord Oscar also fears for Ada to be involved in Pandora. She had no fighting skill and is…weak. As such, Edmund and I are returning to the Abyss and taking Ada with us." She declared._

_"What!?" Elliot demanded as he jumped from his seat. "What the heck, didn't I just say you could be trusted?! And didn't you just admit to how dangerous and corrupt the Abyss was? Why would you take her to a place like that?" He demanded. _

_Leo chuckled. "I thought you couldn't stand Ada because she's a Vessalius." He mocked gaining a horrible glare from Elliot._

_"It's not the point of liking her or not. The Abyss is a place of punishment. Why would you take someone like Ada there?" He said turning back to Alex. _

_Alex watched him in amusement. "I just explained that actually to train her. And besides its fine, a human can be brought to the Abyss without damage as long as they are contracted and that contract has not ended. Ada shall not leave my side and shall be safe. If any chain were foolish enough to try and harm my Ada, I would destroy them without mercy." She said with a vicious bloodthirsty expression. _

_Elliot shuddered lightly at the look and gulped quietly. He had almost forgotten that Alex was a chain; he had taken to thinking of her as a Cursed Child because of her story. He didn't remember that she wasn't human any longer. "I…I see…" He muttered as he turned away. "Fine then, not like I really cared." He declared gaining a sigh from Leo and a chuckle from Alex. _

_"You're a chain though…" Leo suddenly remembered looking at Alex. "And you were at Sablier, does that mean…"_

_Alex looked up as Elliot looked at her over his shoulder. She smiled sadly. "It obviously means I was not saved, and was alive when the Abyss consumed Sablier. I do not remember the details, but that is the obvious cause yes." She said with a nod of her head. _

_"That would mean Glen and the Baskerville's spared you. But was that a good thing or not?" Elliot wondered aloud. _

_Leo however wondered at the odd pain he felt at the words. Was it a good thing or not? And what had been the reason for Glen's actions? Could it have been affection? But then wouldn't he have wanted to kill her so her soul was safe?_

_Alex shook her head. "I'm not sure. Besides, it is irrelevant. I have told you what I could. Pandora will not be informed of Ada'a whereabouts. Lord Oscar will tell them that I have taken Ada on a trip with Edmund, to get her caught up on Pandora and train her in actually using the chain she is contracted too. Most will think it was a way to hide her so she can't get hurt with his over-protectiveness. That is also what the public and lower members of Pandora will be told. That he sent her away to protect her, what with jack suddenly coming back and declaring that Glen Baskerville is still alive." Alex explained. "That is the stories, and you need to be aware."_

* * *

Since then Elliot and Leo had taken their new membership into Pandora seriously. They had also thought deeply over the information Alex had given them. Elliot had looked into the stories of Children of Misfortune and had been dismayed that they were abused by society until they were taken in by the Baskerville family and never seen again. It had only cemented his belief that Alex had indeed been truthful. He had even tried to look up Lacie, but she had more or less been whipped from records. There were a few family records that mentioned a Lacie and or a Scarlett, but it was never anything that would gain notice. It had merely been a random name at an attendance ball or on a visitor's log.

When the hunt for the sacred stones began, Leo and Elliot were quick to volunteer to help. Of course Lord Nightray had wanted an explanation as to why they were so interested, along with Francis. However, the two found a sudden ally in Vincent. It led them to think that Vincent had been more conscious during Alex's visit then he seemed. While he didn't go out of his way to help or watch over them, he did give reasons and excuses that not even Lord Nightray could disbelieve.

Elliot had also found that he wanted to believe in Oz. Finding out that the Nightray's truly hadn't been traitors had helped; it didn't get rid of his anger and hatred at how they had been treated. No, but he found he could put some faith and hope in the stupid ideals the boy sprouted. He was Ada's brother after all. Something Leo still mocked him over, his reaction to her being taken to the Abyss. He didn't care! Really he didn't!

As for Leo, for some reason Leo had been dreaming of Alex. It was a constant replay on his first meeting with her to the last one. The only strange thing is he didn't really feel like the one that was watching. That and he could never stop it, once he became aware he couldn't change the dreams or switch away. No…it was almost as if he was being forced to remember everything about her, Ada, and that strange man Edmund he had met at Pandora. It almost seemed as if someone was studying the memories, yet it brought feelings of happiness and a bitter sorrow…


	35. Chapter 35

_03/20/2013-04/06/2013_

Cheshire dashed happily through the halls of Alyss's Palace, the bell around his neck chiming faintly with each dash he took. Behind him he could hear the others following behind him. His mind was filled with Alyss; he had been so worried about her. He hadn't been able to see her, or play with her, or visit her in so long…

Ada stared around the place in amazement as she walked close behind Alex, her hand gripping lightly at the back of her petticoat. The Abyss wasn't as horrible a place as she had thought. Of course the chains and eternal darkness took some getting used to… However it wasn't the nightmare that her uncle and everyone had used to try and terrify her. She giggled lightly as she watched Cheshire bound down the hallway ahead of them. Grimm snorted at her side and nudged her hand to get some attention causing her to laugh lightly in return. Edmund merely rolled his eyes at the action.

"Cheshire!"

Edmund looked up to see Cheshire jump into Alice's arms before she started spinning around happily. A grin spread across his lips slowly at the sight. Alex's attention however was drawn to something else. Slowly Alex walked over to the blood splatter that covered the couch and area around it. Leaning down she grasped Kira's black sword and pulled it from the puddle of crimson. Placing the blade in her other hand she held it before her with her head bowed for a few moments. With a long sigh she flicked the blood from it and slid it into the belt she had taken to wearing around her waist.

Edmund walked over and looked over the area with a groan. "Couldn't you have at least tried to keep it from being so messy Alyss?" He asked in a disapproving tone as he placed his hand on his hip while Grimm stood at his side sniffing the blood lightly before lapping at it hungrily. Edmund twitched at the sight before rolling his eyes. "Oh fine you glutton, make sure you clean it all up." He said rubbing at his hair. Grimm looked up with a wide grin and nodded before returning to his work.

Ada blinked at the sight as she stood behind Alex in confusion. "Who was this?" She questioned quietly putting things together. Alex glanced at her from over her shoulder. "My knight. Something must have angered Alyss…" She muttered lightly turning back toward the white girl in front of her. With a soft smile she turned back to the blade in her hand and cracked it in half, watching as it crumbled and faded away.

Alyss giggled happily as she hugged Cheshire to her happily, lovingly. Her hand reached up and brushed over the collar around his neck as she gained a bitter smile. She knew she needed to stop hiding from the truth. The loss of her memories was causing everyone such hardship and troubles. Alice, Edmund, Cheshire, even Alex… And she knew Edmund and Alex had already started fixing their own memory problems. So she needed to stop hiding too… She nuzzled her face into Cheshire's neck. Mother wanted it as well… Mother was so sad and angry and betrayed… And Alyss and the Abyss wanted to remember why…

* * *

Alex grinned as she jumped over another half-building, ducking down she watched the large black dog as it soared above her crashing into a floating table nearby. A swift lunge came from the man that burst through the rubble that was the result, a loud barking laugh filling the noiseless void of the Abyss. Ducking down once more she grabbed the man's tattered robes and spun him around slamming him into the same half-building she had jumped over.

As he crashed into the stone of the building she threw her hand back grabbing the pitch black short scythe that appeared. She brought it around as fast as she could aiming for her target, moments before it connected she heard the sound of ripping fabric as he pulled from her grasp. She watched as the still standing remains were sliced in half and jumped back and away from the sharp teeth that came at her throat. With a twist of her wrist the side of her black sword slamming into the beast's side throwing it spinning away from her and into the Abyss.

With a grin she paused and chuckled lightly, reaching down and softly brushing her black gown down and straightening the high collar that she had started wearing connected to her clothing. She so rarely used her 'Monster' form, but she was aware that she would have to become accustomed to it. That included the rather heavy and layered fabric of the outfit that came with it. Instead she had taken to wearing the outfit she did while she was contracted with Kira after she was released from the Abyss the first time, only with some moderation.

Glancing over her shoulder she watched as Ada cheered for her laughing happy as Edmund sighed with his head in his hand. It had been a daily occurrence since they had entered the Abyss, Edmund and Ada would use their contracts to have Sable and Grimm fight against one another until one yielded to the other or was knocked out. So far Sable had either overpowered or outsmarted Grimm. Ada was swiftly becoming used to the mental strain and the connection between Alex and her was becoming strong each day. Likewise Edmund and Grimm were becoming much more flexible and unpredictable in their fighting abilities.

Alex tilted her head when a loud growling was heard echoing throughout the Abyss. She turned slightly to see that Sirius had grown in size, easily towering above her. She grinned toothily and spun her sword as he once more returned to its scythe form, and separated into a pair of crescent armbands. She would admit to being much better with the smaller weapons then she was with her sword and scythe. A scythe was too inflexible for her, and a sword was much too large to use her own fighting style. With a spin she flipped in place and jumped onto Grimm's back as he tried to step on her. She grinned running up to his head and grabbing his ears and yanking them back. Grimm whined loudly in pain, shaking his head trying to remove her.

Edmund shook his head as he watched their continuing fight. It was obvious that today would only end when one of them was knocked out. Turning to Ada he tossed the sword that he had been holding toward her. The girl caught the blade gracefully; spinning it with the same flair Alex had a habit of using. It was amusing to see how many traits they had copied from one another. With a smirk he reached to his side and brought his own sword out and attacked.

It was a simple part of their training; they needed to be aware of their chains actions even when they themselves were busy. It always was good training to be separated while each group battled. Edmund continued pushing and leading Ada away from their chains, while Sable and Grimm did the same. Knowing every move your chain made even without seeing it yourself was what the mental connections they had established were for. It was like an echo in their minds, a constant update as if someone were whispering and narrating the events into your mind, but without any words.

As Edmund continued his sword play with Ada he allowed his mind to wonder from both fights completely. The memories had returned quite easily once they had returned to the Abyss. Alex's memories had of course taken a bit longer; the Hallows had helped his own come faster and easier. Alex's mind had been strained more from the large amount of information that had suddenly been shoved into it. Regardless they had both finally gained the truth… And the truth had caused a rather disastrous effect.

Alex had finally had the mental breakdown that not even the Abyss had been able to achieve. Alex had been shattered and twisted by the Abyss to become a chain; however she had not broken from the strain. She had snapped and twisted and become deranged and completely mad, yes… But she had never collapsed completely. Her mental stability had always remained although a bit altered. It had been a bit frightening not only Alex, but Edmund as well. He knew that he was extremely well adjusted for how mad he had become, and truthfully he had broken down long before Harry vanished and Edmund remained. He wasn't sure just why, but for some reason the thought of Alex breaking down had never crossed his mind.

And then there was the reaction for Edmund's own memories… Edmund himself was in disbelief of what had been revealed. To finally remember the truth, to finally remember everything of that night… He now knew why it all had happened, why it had needed to happen. It hadn't truly been a slaughter it had been a form of salvation. His memories didn't explain how Jack was still alive or how Alice was now the B-rabbit…

No, those memories belonged to Alyss and unless she wanted to tell them what happened he wouldn't ask. Alyss wanted her memories; however there was a very deep amount of pain and sorrow that had filled the void of those memories. All the same, he hadn't fixed her mind yet and wouldn't until she had decided to do so.

It had also answered his confusion over Gilbert and Vincent. Jack had indeed been the one to find them and they had stayed at the mansion with them for a while. However, they had stayed with the Baskerville's once they realized that Gilbert was one of them. He remembered Alex affection toward the two, equal to the fondness she had felt for Alice and Alyss. Alex had been the only one that loved both forms of the girl equally, and the only one both had liked in return. Alex had remembered her original name and her time with Glen, Lacie, and Oswald.

Edmund also remembered the boy with pretty purple eyes that had captivated Alex so easily. He could now remember her fond stories of the three of them, Lacie, Oswald, and the one she called White Glen. Oswald had been the one that she had always called the Glen that wasn't Glen, while Gilbert had been the Glen that would be Glen. It had answered some of the confusing riddles Alex always spoke in. However, it had also brought two major questions that none of them understood… Why had Alex been called Lacie's replacement, when she had joined the Baskerville's long before the sacrifice was to occur? And why had Alex not been sacrificed when she had been found? Lacie's reason had been because of her connection to the new Glen; Alex had had no such reason.

There had been a change lately; something about Alex was out of place something didn't belong… Alyss had been giving her strange looks when Edmund and Alex visited her. It was an excited expression mixed with sorrow and worry. It brought worries and concern to his mind, deeply obsessively consuming his mind, straining it much more than even the breaking of the barriers had. It brought the memories of Harry to his mind, and the reminder that it had been Alex herself that had helped in bringing him here, well Sable more precisely and Alyss of course had been involved. He had always loved and had a connection to Alyss, however Alex and he had always related more even as Harry. They might have gained their memories and the truth; however the truth alone did not answer all of their questions.

Edmund watched as the doubled bladed sword fell from Ada's hands to land some distance away, just as Sable held her blades to Grimm's throat as she stood on his shoulders pinning his dog form to the ground with chains. Edmund smiled brightly at Ada as he helped her to her feet while Alex slowly stepped off of his godfather.

It was about time for a break, and Edmund needed to have a chat with Alyss anyway. He knew she was going to summon her own memories from Cheshire; however since their first arrival he hadn't visited her. Something was wrong, something had scared Alyss badly something that had made her cry out for them to return. That same thing had also caused Kira's destruction. They hadn't bothered to ask why Kira was dead at the time, it hadn't been anything shocking or even new. Alyss had a habit of fits where she would destroy a chain, but as time went on they had grown rarer.

Alyss grew weaker as time went on. It would seem the Hallows had a good effect on Alyss whenever they were near. She was healthier and more awake whenever Edmund was around. Suddenly filled with more energy and the depression and heaviness that cloaked her vanished. It would seem that the Hallows healed and preserved her body much like they did for him. The moment he had returned to the Abyss the effects on Alyss had begun instantly. A reverse had started on her, giving her energy and making her more playful and less prone to fall to loneliness and sadness.

Cheshire had also refused to leave Alyss's side; he had also chosen to remain in his natural form to give her comfort. Alyss and Edmund had been quick to restore his 'Monster' form and returned him to a chain easily, with a few alterations from Edmund of course. The sadness and loneliness was still consuming Alyss, but slowly and surely they were being erased from her with the time they were spending with her. However, the odd expression she wore when looking at Alex hadn't changed. If anything it had gotten worse, and Alex seemed unsure in how to react to it. Edmund knew something was different; he simply had to find out what it was.

* * *

"So you finally came to talk to me?"

Edmund blinked rapidly at the sight before him. Alyss sat curled up on the couch her arms wrapped around the very rabbit doll that Edmund had fixed for her before.

"Do you remember Alyss?" Edmund asked as he walked over toward her, kneeling down before her he reached out resting his hands onto her own.

"It's my fault… It was my entire fault…" Alyss said slowly sorrowfully quite as she spoke.

"What was your fault Alyss?" Edmund questioned leaning his head down to try and capture Alyss's eyes.

"I gave Jack Oz, I told him where the gate was, I told him how to open it, and I told him how to break the chains around the world. He…he promised to come here. To visit me and stay with me… I…I was foolish…" Alyss said lowly as she leaned forward slowly resting her forehead on Edmund's shoulders. "Everyone got hurt because I was consumed by him. Alice, Edmund, Gilbert, Vincent, Oswald, Alex, Oz… It was my entire fault…" She finished in a whimper.

Edmund closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around her. "We don't blame you Alyss; we never have and never will. Please don't blame yourself. We all could have done more to stop what happened. We were all fooled, it wasn't just you." Edmund whispered into her ear. "Now tell me, Alyss…" Edmund said as he pulled away. "What happened that night?"

Alyss looked up at him with dull eyes and sighed.

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Alex asked with a frown as she floated upside down within the abyss. "Jack tricked Alyss into making a chain that could destroy the chains that surround the world. And she used the rabbit that Lacie had left behind to do so… I had always wondered…" Alex spoke in a thoughtful tone.

Edmund sighed, legs and arms crossed as he sat on the crumbling remains of a toy house. "Alice tried to kill herself, and more or less succeeded. Alyss decided that if her memories were destroyed Jack wouldn't be able to manipulate the Abyss any longer. Alice would never fall for his words after what he had tried, but Alyss was so consumed with the remainder of Lacie's memories… It was best to remove the problem. However, the Intention itself stopped them at the last moment. Causing Jack to become the being he is and share his body with Oz the B-Rabbit, and to destroy not only Alyss's memories but Alice's as well." Edmund said thoughtfully as he sighed.

Alex tilted her head as she stared down into the 'floor' of the abyss. "The Intention was probably trying to protect them. To the Intention Alice and Alyss were all that was left of Lacie, the Abyss's first and true friend. Sure I also had a connection to the Core, but Lacie had been the first to reach out and make friends. To try and give it more friends so it wouldn't be lonely. Myself, the twins, and the rabbits…" Alex muttered lowly.

"But that's not really true…is it?" Edmund questioned suddenly looking up at his friend who floated above him. "Then again, no one but the three of us had known about your plan, Lacie…"

A bright smile and wide crimson eyes were his reply as his friend giggled happily above him, her purple dress spinning around her as she flipped to float down to his side. Long smooth black hair floating around her almost like a pair of rabbit ears before it finally fell to land behind her. "Well I couldn't very well allow Glen to realize what I was doing. He would have tried to stop it after all." Lacie said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and sat across from him on a floating table.

"You never told me Lacie…just why you split a piece of your soul and hid it within Alex? Of course I had agreed to do so after both you and Alex had asked… But I never knew the reason why…" Edmund asked with a frown.

Lacie laughed as she wrapped her arms around herself. Slowly the laughter died away to a somber quiet. "I love our world…every single piece of our beautiful world, to the glowing beautiful life to the horrific painful bloodshed. I love everything about it. It was the one thing I would miss the most. Or so I thought. Originally I had come to you and Alex with that deal for that reason. If I could continue on within Alex then I could continue to watch the world I adored…"

Lacie said as she stared above. "I had accepted what would happen to me. Oswald would have a wonderful life and destiny because of my sacrifice. My beloved brother would do longer have to suffer because of me. He wouldn't be given odd or distasteful looks because I was clinging onto him… And Alex, Alex like me knew her role. She would be kept just as I had been until the next Glen was found. And the she would be sacrificed to keep the balance when he made his last contract just as I had. However, Alex was different…" Lacie said trailing off.

"Alex's greatest fear…was being alone. Before she became a Baskerville she had you and her siblings, then she had myself, Glen, and Oswald. She began to fear being alone. And that is what she feared most. Being sent to the abyss all alone to suffer and be tormented until she was eventually erased. However, as long as I remained a part of Alex, she would not be alone. When she would be sent to the Abyss I would be sent along with her. And my last shard of self would perish with her. This way, Alex would never be alone." Lacie said with a small smile.

"Oswald, my foolish brother once promised her that he would not let her go alone. That even if he had to break one of Glen's vows he would visit her in the core until she vanished. The very promise I forbade him from making with me. Unlike me however, Alex would have loved nothing more than for one of the people she loved so much to stay with her in her final moments. However, I knew it would never happen. Oswald might have kept that promise, but the conciseness of Glen would not have allowed such a thing to happen. Thus, this way we would both get what we wanted. I would be able to watch the world I loved and Alex wouldn't be alone in her last moments…"

"Of course…" Lacie said with a sigh as she crossed her arms. "This never came to be, now did it?" She asked with an amused expression. "And not only did I get to watch the world I loved, but I was able to watch my precious children grow. I only wish they hadn't suffered so. I had agreed to the previous Glen's plan so that the soul of the Abyss would no longer be all alone. I had no intention of having twins. And I had no intention of Jack using one's affections for his own gain. I had never thought Jack would get my last thoughts. And honestly I wish that had been a secret that Oswald and Alex had only known…" Lacie said with a blank expression and a frown.

Edmund sat with her chin on his fist as he thought Lacie's words over. "So…Alex feared being alone again, was that it…" He muttered and laughed lightly. "Yes, that does sound like something she would say, although I do wonder at Oswald making such a promise. Maybe it was because she would actually accept it, while you would not?"

Lacie grinned brightly at him and laughed loudly. "Oh, the answer to that is much simpler and yet complicated… Onii-San found Alex nothing like myself, unlike what the Baskerville's had hoped for. No, in his mind Alex and I were nothing alike except for his eyes. And Alex, Alex made my brother do something he hadn't planned."

Edmund arched an eyebrow. "Oh, and what was that?"

Lacie grinned widely, almost creepily. "Why…he fell…"


	36. A memory of betrayel

**Mira: Slowly looks around sheepishly. Yea... I am sorry for the long wait...my roommate was crazy...I mean...I feared for my life crazy so...needless to say I ran away. Nevertheless... **

**Here is a small little something for you. My next three chapters were erased and as such need to be redone. So I decided to give you something for being so insanely patient... **

**Here is Alex and Edmund's memory of Sablier! Enjoy!**

Edmund slammed into the ground harshly as his sword held the giant scythe at his neck at bay. "Jack have you lost your mind, Otouto-Chan?" He questioned with a grunt as he pushed himself to his knees, bracing a hand to the ground. "You know what will happen if you destroy the worlds chains...why...why..." His head tilted looking at the figure that lay behind him. Gilbert wasn't moving and he could feel the life slowly draining from the boy. "Why have you done this!" He demanded as he turned to glare at his brother.

Jack chuckled lightly. "Ne, Onii-San...Why do you always, always have to get in my way?" He asked with a grin. "It would have been better if you never existed. You always seem to ruin my plans..." He said with a chuckle as he looked down at his oldere brother. "Thanks to you, I could never just kill the tainted and sinful Vessalius family as I desired... You always had to keep a light in the sinful infested darkness didn't you?"

"Jack..." Edmund called through gritted teeth. His eyes widened and his arm shot up to block the chain that shot toward him. He gagged as the chain snapped around his arm followed by his neck.

"You're still too kindhearted and pathetic, Onii-San... Always so...perfect..."

"Jack..."

Jack jerked around wildly his eyes landing on the figure a few feet away from him. Wide emerald eyes took in the features of the girl in front of him with a sense of deep possession. Behind him a deep mournful growl sounded as the whimper of an animal. The giant scythe wielding black rabbit crouching with a tremble behind the man. The chains tightened around Edmund pulling him to slam into the ground. A mixture of cloaks and life surrounded them with the remains of large golden chains.

"...You..."

Edmund gasped for breath as the chains finally fell from the rabbits lack of attention. Sitting back he pushed away and knelt by his sword grasping it and reaching out to check Gilbert's pulse once more. Alex blinked rapidly, her lip held tightly between her teeth as she took in the sight before her. Even her limited abilities allowed her to see the flickering fading lights that had once marked a Baskerville. Her eyes once more shot toward the pitiful creäture that had been bound the man before her. The rabbit whimpered once more edging toward a familiar comforting person.

"Oh, Os..." She whimpered in return, taking a step forward as if to comfort it and stopping herself as her foot hit a remaining bit of chain. She shook her head. "Why...why are you doing this Jack?"

Those calming deceptive eyes continued to watch her, however a twisted bright grin crossed his face as he laughed happily. "You understand...you have to understand..." He says desperately as he moved toward her. "You have to know!" He exclaims as he stops before her. "She told you right? She told you her true feelings, she told you everything... You were her copy, her replacement. She loved and protected you because you were her, only separate right..." He said slinging his sword to the side and grabbing her shoulders harshly.

Alex shook her head a grimace crossing her face at the sight of someone so dear acting this way. "Your wrong...this isn't what Onee-Sama wanted. You have it wrong Jack." She said softly comfortingly. Her face jerked to the side as his hand collided with it, she stared at the ground of crimson before her body was violently shaken.

"Liar! Why are you lieing? You...you promised... You said you would do anything for her! You loved her, she was your savior, you are the same as me! So why are you lieing!" Jack demanded as he shook the girl, his hands tightening painfully. "Didn't we promise to do anything, ANYTHING for her!" Jack snarled and dropped his head his shoulders trembling.

Alex stared at his bowed head blankly, pain and despair in her eyes. "Jack..."

"You liar!" He roared with a jerk of his head staring at her with vicious cruel eyes. "Then again, maybe you always wanted her to suffer, maybe you had planned it all along. You wanted to take her place. To erase her from everything. That's why your lieing. That's why you won't let me give her what she loved so dearly. You never cared..." He said with a cruel chuckle as he dropped his hands.

"I did...I do...that's why you can't Jack. She would never forgive you. This isn't what she wanted. This isn't what she sacrific-"

"She was stolen! She was taken away from us unwillingly! Just as they want to take you too! Don't you see... I promised to look after you, we all did. You were so special to her, that's why your special to everyone. That's why... that's why we are going to her together. I won't let you be ripped apart and erased like they did to her. I'll take everything she loved so dearly into the Abyss she cared for so daringly. I won't let you be erased by those monsters... I'll take you with us..." He said with a bright grin, wrapping his arms around her. "To Lacie..." He whispered lovingly.

Alex shook her head, wanting to tell him how wrong he was again. This wasn't what she wanted, this was the opposite. Her mind was filled with a heartbreak her own and another's. She reached up a hand to his arm only to stumble as he pushed her away, her ears filled with a regretful broken scream.

"Alex!"

Edmund pushed himself up to stare in horror and desperate pain as crimson once more spread across the ground. The giant scythe of the rabbit was jerked through his dear friend so easily so smoothly, effortlessly. Crimson wide eyes locked onto those of the sobbing beast that had forcefully sliced her apart.

Jack smiled softly, warmly as he caught Alex in his arms. He reached up softly brushing black messy hair,-_wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, not the right shade, too dark, too long, not shiny enough, not soft enough_- from her face. He looked into crimson eyes, _-too bright, too caring, too happy, too loving, not dark enough, not cruel enough, too fragile much too fragile-_ and smiled softly. "We'll all go back to her together. To our Lacie..."


	37. Chapter 37

**Mira: Helllloooooo... Alright. Before I begin I came up with an original thought on Baskerville's, the Abyss, and Forbidden Children So it probably won't be canon. I haven't been able to keep up with Pandora Hearts so I am a little lost to begin with anyway. Hey, no internet and no money means no manga. So sad... Anway, I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions please feel free to ask.**

A pure decaying darkness hidden within the shadows... That was a way to describe this place. Edmund stood silently as his eyes trailed along the twisting interlocked black chains that made up the core of the Abyss. This was the center, the burial grounds of the Forbidden Children. It was a cold empty place, and even though empty there was a deep feel of pain and agony that pressed down on him...suffocating... He closed his eyes deeply as Harry stirred in his mind. This place dragged the darkest and most horrid things out of a person. The memories of war, death, pain, loneliness, madness, they swirled around in his mind trying to make purchase and drag him below. With a shuddering sigh Edmund pushed Harry back once more and opened his eyes.

Alex remained crouched upon an area of interlocked chains. Her fingers trailing lightly over rusted blood stains and bits of decaying fabric. She had shot straight toward the area upon arriving, so it was obvious who that nest of black metal had belonged to once upon a time. Edmund glanced at similar nests within this place. So many lives had been destroyed and so carelessly... All because of superstition and fear. If he had known about this he would have faced the Baskerville's himself. It hit too close to home, reminded him of blood purity and creature inheritances... The Baskerville's could have done better... They could have trained those children, harnessed their powers. Instead they were obsessed with an order that was now forgotten and allowed fear of the unknown to consume them. It was quite pitiful...

In truth...he and Alex were exactly the same. Clinging to what they knew, the past that was long forgotten and needed to be moved past. Alex still clung to the thought of being Lacie's copy. So much so that her own personality and self had faded away. The shades of white and soft lavender replaced with black and cruel dark purples. She had become a dark twisted form of her Onee-San, she was no longer the honest pure girl that had been Alex. While Edmund himself had become so obsessed with filling his new role he had pushed Harry aside. Forgotten his power and world wisdom, when he needed to embrace and merge the two. Especially now...

"You know we cannot continue like this, right?" He questioned slowly, as his eyes turned once more to his friend.

Alex paused, her hand slowly retracting from the chains as her manically reverence expression slowly clouded over in self doubt. "I never seem to do any good... I couldn't stop Jack. Vincent didn't trust me with what was happening. Gilbert never listened to our cautions about Jack. I couldn't allow Lacie to view the life i had promised her. And Glen...I let both Glen and Oswald down... What good is Alex?" She muttered.

Edmund chuckled lightly. "And what good are Harry and Edmund? None of us have much worth, Alex dear. Alone we are rather insignificant and pathetic... However, we aren't alone anymore." He said walking to stand by her. "Alex...we haven't been alone for quite some time, we have been too foolish to recognize it though. We have so many bonds, and they are stretched out through time. Some are even forcing their way from other times just to help us, or to stand at our sides... How can we possible insult everyone we have a bond with...by not being the person that they find important? Raymond, Lacie, Alice, Alyss, Oswald, Glen, Gilbert, Vincent, Cheshire, even the Baskerville's and Jack... They are expecting the people we are, not the broken remains we have become. How can we do any good...if we can't even be ourselves? What is the point in fighting and trying...if we can't even be true in our intentions..."

Alex blinked slowly looking up at Edmund, slowly a small familiar smile crossed her face. Not the Black Queen sadistic grin, nor Lacie's beautiful smile, instead it was simply Alex's small insecure upturn of her lips. "I see..." She said quietly as she turned her gaze above, to the golden orbs and lights she could still see even after she had become a chain. "This is what you have been trying to say... Alyss was tricked, yes. But you made a mistake as well...not trusting in those that you knew. Because they made such a drastic change and so fast, you didn't know if you could still trust them." She muttered toward the brightest orb. "You were so afraid of losing your remaining link to Lacie that you didn't even pay attention or try to understand what was going on. And in doing so, you made everything worse then it was. We have mistakes to fix yes...but so do you, Intention."

Alex and Edmund stood side by side within the core of darkness. The golden lights strengthened and blinked around them. The purity and last remains of the original Abyss swirled around them. Trying to escape the prison they had been shoved within. The prison Lacie had hidden them within as she realized the Abyss was becoming tainted. It only took a single strand of light or purity to grow and consume the darkness. Just as the darkness would continue to surround and protect that purity. To protect the fading golden light, the darkness of the care had consumed it to keep it protected and strong. In doing so, the darkness had slipped out and unknowingly spread the tainted darkness and madness that was growing.

The pure untainted darkness that had been a guardian and order, had become a tainted enemy and chaos. But within the core the remains of the true Abyss still existed. However, they continued to grow dim, especially with the abuse and misuse that was being done to the Abyss. That was what the Baskerville's had been created to do...to keep the darkness and the light pure with order. However, they had slowly come to fear and distrust the darkness of the Abyss. The Darkness that had waited in the core to protect and punish those that would misuse the Abyss. The Forbidden Children had originally been the same as the Baskerville's. But as the Baskerville's were chosen and created by the light to protect the order of the Abyss, The Forbidden Children were born from the Darkness to protect the light that were the chains of the world and insure the stability of the Abyss.

When the children were suddenly sacrificed back to the darkness the balance was thrown out of order and became very delicate. The Baskerville's removed their counter balances, they mirror images in fear of the connection they held to the Abyss. Only the leader of the Baskerville's had any right to visit the core and speak to the Intention or the Darkness of the Abyss and to have a connection. For every Glen their was a Forbidden Child, the mirror reflections of one another. Balance. One needed the other, like Darkness needed light. No one remembers who made the decision, or why one of the Glen's first decided to destroy its counter part. All that is known is that instead of embracing and working with their counterpart as they had, the Glen's started using their other half as a sacrifice to ascend.

Slowly this action had caused the Darkness to become unbalanced and start leaking within the light of Abyss...thus it started to become tainted. However, even with the Intention's good will it was unstoppable. Glen started ignoring the Intention and refused to visit the core any longer. With no one to heed it's cries or words the Intention started fading away becoming weaker. Until Lacie... Lacie who was just as sad as the Intention, Lacie who understood the Intention's loneliness, Lacie who listened to the Intention, Lacie that brought hope and happiness back to a bleak and almost painful existence. Lacie who made a plan with a Glen to make sure the Intention would never be lonely again. And finally Lacie who was sacrificed and taken away from the Intention. Lacie only left behind a friend and her children. All that was left of her...

Until the day Alex was forced to the core while she became a chain. The Intention was amazed to realize that the soul of the girl had already been shattered, it had been split and mixed with a piece of Lacie's own soul. This girl that the Intention remembered Lacie talking about so fondly. The same girl that had a thread connecting her to not only Glen, but the stranger that had passed through the Abyss and was equal to and thought of as kin. This girl...was the connection the Intention needed.

Not only did she have Lacie within her, but she finally had brought a connection between the core and Glen once more. Yes, this could be useful, this girl could be used to break the cycle of corruption. She and the kin being, known as Edmund/Harry, they could bring the balance about. That was why the Intention allowed her to retain her humanity, why she agreed with Alyss that she should keep her memories, _no matter how broken and twisted they were, _it was why she granted the girl the return of her abilities as a Forbidden Child, why she allowed her to retain her human body.

Maybe now, finally... The cycle of history could be broken, maybe the mistakes could be fixed, the balance could return once more...

* * *

"Ada! My precious niece!" Oscar Vessalius exclaimed happily as he dashed down the stairs toward his darling niece with a wide grin.

"Uncle Oscar!" Ada called equally as happy as she walked swiftly to meet her cheerful uncle. With a smile and a giggle she wrapped her arms tightly around him as he tackled her in excitement. A few moments pass in complete happiness until Ada realizes that her uncle is making odd little gasps. Turning her head she sees that his face is slowly turning blue and he was gasping for breath. "Ah! I'm sorry Uncle Oscar!" She exclaimed loudly as she released him and took a step back as he gasped for air.

"My, my...you got stronger..." He chuckled weakly as he finally calmed his breathing. Looking up at his beautiful niece he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. With a chuckle he reached up and rubbed her hair softly. "I'm proud of you Ada...don't ever forget that..." He said softly as he took in the young lady his sweet little niece had become. All grown up with an illegal contract and everything. "I'm so proud..." He cooed nuzzling his cheek against hers in a rapid motion.

"Uncle Oscar, your beard itches." Ada said with a small smile at the familiar gesture as she finally escaped his hold.

"I take it you and Alex finished your training with Edmund and Grimm?" He questioned cheerfully as they started heading toward his office.

Ada nodded happily. "Yep! Alex and I know how to fight together now~!" She said brightly. "And Uncle Edmund taught me sword play very well!" She said happily.

"That's good, that's good!" He said happily with a nod. "Speaking of those two, where are they? I didn't see them get out of the carriage with you."

Ada looks to the ceiling thoughtfully. "They had work to do they said. Alex and Edmund both need to find and talk to some people. They said they would come back as soon as they finish." She said slowly with a tilt of her head. "Speaking of, where is big brother?"

Oscar paused for a moment before turning toward her. "He and the others are in Sablier."

* * *

Alex sat cross legged before the gravestone she had been staring at for quite some time. The rain that had started to pour did little to drag her away from it. She blinked the rainwater from her eyes slowly, before focusing once more on the words before her. _Alexandria Rainsworth_. The name was there, in engraved stone within a beautifully sculpted stone. Directly between the two other beautifully, lovingly engraved names. _Aster Rainsworth. Darius Rainsworth._ Her fingers had trailed over those two names for hours before she stopped between the two. She had never thought that she would have her own grave, never once did she think the family that had given her away would made such a dedication to her. She couldn't think straight and she had no idea how she should feel about such a thing.

This place was filled with graves, old and new...familiar and not. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to care for a single one, except for these three. Her beloved younger siblings and herself. Not even her mother or father's graves called any attention to her. And her Onii-Sama's was completely ignored. She wanted nothing to do with those traitors, they couldn't even protect her little ones. What use had they been? Onii-Sama-no...Edgar had merely been a pawn between the Baskerville's and the Royal Family. He might have been a Baskerville, but he had been a weak member not even truly worth remembering. His chain had been useless and he had n o skill whatsoever.

She had often asked Glen-Sama why he kept him around. He would always say something about Baskerville's deserving loyalty for their own. Even if he truly didn't care for them. Not that it mattered anymore. Her mother had stepped up and taken a place of one of the Grand Dukes after everything that happened. Perhaps she had just wanted to remember the cause of what gave her such a position. If they had never sold her to the Baskerville's...if they had thrown her away, killed her at childhood as they had planned. What would have been different?

Still, perhaps this was what she needed... She might have a piece of Lacie's soul within her, but she had allowed it too mix to far. She had lost Alex and started to become Lacie. Lacie's insanity and cruelty had taken over, it had eclipsed Alex's shyness and passive nature.

Lacie was opinionated and loud, she had always needed noise or something to do or she might get sad. Alex had enjoyed the silent and longed for moments where she could just enjoy being around others, and was insecure about everything especially her relationships with others. Lacie was sure of herself and her decisions never allowing anyone to doubt or question her. Alex always looked toward someone when she was unsure of something and cared for their opinions more then her own. Lacie had been manipulative and never showed her true feelings, she only showed those that others wanted to see. Alex wore her heart on her sleeve she was completely honest and didn't believe in lies or false truths, she would never pretend to feel something she didn't even as she worried others wouldn't like it.

Lacie showed everything she felt with her face, while her eyes were always blank or clouded. Alex showed her emotions with her eyes, while her face was always rather blank. Lacie was violent and confrontational. Alex was gentle and a truly fragile person. Lacie loved this world and found everything in it beautiful good and bad, even if the people annoyed and disgusted her. Alex feared this world because it always left her all alone, however she loved the people within it and lived just to be in their company. Lacie is happy and Alex is lonely.

Alex needed to push Lacie away and start being Alex again. Sable was a monster of the Abyss, Lacie was the remains of a heart that needed to fix things. Alex...was still alive and needed to stop hiding away behind others because she was afraid. She had been able to break free sometimes. With Vincent, and Edmund, Alyss, and Leo...but she needed stop pretending.

Reaching down she picked up the silver rose that had been sitting beside her, twirling it around in her fingers she smiled faintly. Reaching out she placed it upon the center grave and stood brushing herself off, despite how useless the action was. Glancing up at the incoming rain she tilted her head slightly and smiled before turning away.

* * *

Edmund blinked slightly in confusion as he looked around himself. His eyes moved to follow the image playing before him.

"This is the Baskerville Mansion it might be more elaborate, but it doesn't hold the warmth your place has Edmund."

Edmund watches as a 17 year old Alex, walks through the estate with a 21 year old Edmund by her side. Edmund took in the obvious differences in Alex then. Her hair was short, only falling a bit past her shoulders. He remembered she had just recently started growing it out, it had been a request from the Baskerville's and Glen. Her clothing was always in shades, of white, silver, and lavender. She wore a beautiful light blue jeweled rose clip to keep her hair away from her face. And a silver locket on a thin delicate chain rested around her neck. The cameo was of a similar blue rose surrounded by a pale purple that was almost white.

"Now don't say that, you make it sound like my home is a cold cruel place." The white haired man that had introduced himself as Glen spoke with an odd smile, as he places hand on her shoulder. "You make it sound like you can't stand this place, even if it is your home as well." he said with a smile.

Alex stares blankly at him. Edmund had come to realize that while Alex's face didn't always show her feelings, her eyes always did. Right now they had a loneliness that was near painful. "You mean cage..." She muttered lightly turning away.

Edmund watched as his younger self moved forward and grabbed her hand with a grin. "Why don't you show me your favorite place here? I don't really need a tour of a large boring place. Especially since I may never see any of it again. I would rather see the places you will probably be if I visit." He declared with a squeeze of her hand. It was obvious that while she respected and obeyed this 'Glen' that she didn't feel comfortable around him at all.

Alex blinked slowly, and a small insecure smile crossed her face. "Alright..."

Edmund blinked shaking the image away from him mind. That was right...he had visited Alex at the Baskerville Mansion after they met at his party. He had met the white Glen long before Jack had. Gilbert and Vincent didn't weren't found for another two years. Alex had shown him her favorite clearing and the lake. And then she had taken him to that tower and he met...

"My name is Lacie, its nice to meet little Alex's friends."

That expression was sweet happy even, but those eyes were dangerous. They were similar to Alex's, however the shape and color were different. Alex's eyes were wider then Lacie's and the color was darker almost as if there was a darker color mixed within, unlike Lacie's bright blood red eyes. Alex was much thinner and more fragile in appearance to Lacie. Lacie was delicate yes, but was strong and well taken care of in appearance. Alex was malnourished and neglected in appearance, although she also showed signs of it starting to be corrected.

But there was also one more person within this tower. A male older then both Lacie and Alex, but younger then himself. Black hair that framed his pale face, reminding Edmund of a man named Snape, and almost inhumanly beautiful purple eyes. Purple eyes that watched Lacie protectively, loyally and Alex gently, fondly. There was a great deal of emotion for the two, but on different levels. For Lacie it was what he remembered Ron and the others showing for Ginny. For Alex though...it was-


	38. Chapter 38

**I will make this announcement. None of my stories are for adopt option or discontinued! I will finish every single one. However, I have re-read these stories and most, which I began as a child none the less, are not anything like I had envisioned or wanted. Considering I only created Oc's to kill them and they have instead gained lives of their own. Case and point Kagami and Alex. I am just informing my readers that I am planning to rewrite **

**Enjoy the Silence Misery Loves Company**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The God's Awakening**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The Beginning**

**Breaking Twilight**

**Fractured Looking Glass**

**and**

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Silent Hill**

**I shall also be rethinking and editing **

**The Master of Death and the Twin Soul Bond**

**And **

**I really need a Title for this**

**This will all take some time, and each story needs undivided attention. I have already begun the process. However, I have a poll up for my readers to help influence which ones get the most attention first. While I am doing all this I will most likely be doing one shots and or re-writing rp's in story form to help keep myself motivated. I apologize for the delays and problems and hope you continue reading in the future.**

**Mira~**


	39. Chapter 39

_11/11/13_

**_Mira: I'm sorry! With my decision to rewrite everything time has just gotten away from me. Everything is jumbled in my head, not to mention every time I write on one story another pops up, or a new one completely. But i will not give up! There is also the relationships in this story that make me stop and restart. Lets not even go over how confusing the manga itself has become. _**

**_So here!_**

**_This is the last chapter I was working on before I halted everything. I hope its entertaining enough for a pause._**

Edmund blinked as the illusion finally faded away. "Huh..." He mumbled blinking rapidly and tilting his head. "Hmmm...I must have left these memories behind when the Abyss consumed me." He said thoughtfully as he stared at the strands of light dancing around him. "Thanks to the Hallows they were recreated in my mind, even if they have been trapped here...however..." Edmund pauses and allows a frown to cross his face as he glances at the memories that have filled the void. "Why aren't Alex's memories here?" He said looking around. "Hmm..."

***Thud***

"Break!"

Edmund blinked before her turned around. "My, my..." He muttered with a tilt of his head. "And what have you two been up to?" He questioned with a wide grin as he leaned toward the two in question with his hands on his hips.

* * *

_"What...should I call you?"_

_Glen blinked slowly his eyes trained on the person standing not too far away from him. A frown crossed his face as he noticed the strands of hair that moved with the wind, they now reached her back. Glen had always liked her better when her hair was short, it was different and was simply her. He blinked again when he noticed that she was clenching her dress in her hands, crinkling and messing with the soft fabric as she crushed and released only to redo it again. "What do you mean Alex?"_

_"Well...you told me to stop calling you Aniki-Sama awhile ago...but should I still call you Oswald, or should I call you Glen-Sama, now? I...don't know what to call you. Everyone says I should still call you Aniki-Sama since it's why I'm here...but you said you didn't like it, that it wasn't what you wanted. So...they said I should call you Glen-Sama now... But you never really liked Glen, so what should I call you? Or should I not call you anything?" Alex asked slowly, hesitantly. It was so strange now... Lacie wasn't here anymore to help her figure out her thoughts, to help her find the right words. She hated speaking, always thinking she would mess up somehow or say something stupid._

_A light laugh escaped him as he held out his hand toward her. Alex paused everything and looked unsure at the hand before her. It had taken years for her to not automatically bolt, and even longer for fear or worry to not be the first thing she felt when someone made a motion toward her. "I shall be what I have always been to you. It matters not what you call me." Glen said as he flexed his hand in an impatient manner he remembered Lacie doing when she wanted something. "Just as you shall always be what you are to me."_

_Alex blinked rapidly before smiling slightly as she reached out and paused for a moment before grabbing his hand. "You didn't answer me at all..." She muttered lowly._

_Glen allowed a smirk to cross his face as he closed his fingers around her own and pulled. _

_"I am yours and you are mine. It's simple."_

* * *

Glen blinked slowly as he continued to stare above him at the swirling golden memories that he had pulled toward him. His gaze drifted form memory to memory. Some were of peaceful days with others, others were he and Alex trying to stop Lacie from doing something stupid, a few were of watching Edmund and Alex form the shadows, and then there were ones of only the two of them before and after Lacie was gone.


End file.
